Peeta Mellark: Lujuria, Intriga y Seducción
by kadyan
Summary: LEMON: Katniss descubre cosas increibles de su querida hermana fallecida, cosas que la hacen volver a querer sentir esa terrible lujuria por tener a Peeta entre sus brazos, sin embargo este, a cambiado gracias a las torturas del Capitolio, ahora es más de lo que ella podría deseear, que lo disfruten... Personajes de: TRILOGÍA LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE.
1. Sorpresa

Después de las últimas líneas de esta maravillosa saga, una gran lluvia de ideas inundó me mente y no quedó de otra más que plasmar palabra tras palabra, son ideas varias, aconsejo tener la mente abierta tanto para relatos imposibles como exitantes (en todo el sentido de la palabra) me gustaría saber sus opiniones y depende de lo que me comenten subiré capítulos más seguido, espero disfruten leer este pequeño capítulo, tanto como yo disfruté el escribirlo.

**Capítulo 1**

**Katniss**

El distrito 12 ha vuelto a crecer, no pareciera que hubiese pasado todo lo que pasó, cuando me asomo a la ventana veo rostros nuevos acompañados de rostros ya conocidos, muchos me ven y me saludan pero yo no me siento con las suficientes fuerzas de hablar, ni mucho menos de ser amigable.

Hace casi un mes volví a recaer en mi depresión, es como si el recuerdo de Prim vestida de blanco me persiguiese día y noche, he alejado a todos, inclusive alejé a Peeta de mi lado, no lo he dejado entrar a mi casa, pero aún así el todos los días viene en la mañana y en la noche y me deja comida en la puerta, da tres toques a la puerta y yo le respondo con un suave golpecito desde el otro lado, espero hasta escuchar que cerró la puerta de su casa para recoger la comida, él me ha mantenido con vida a pesar de lo mal que lo he tratado.

Las pesadillas casi no me dejan dormir y cuando despierto no sé que es real y que no, siento que muero lentamente, lo único que me reconforta es saber que si muero puede que vuelva a ver a mi Prim, pero ese deceso no llega y esta vida se me hace eterna.

Tengo cuatro días sin dormir y el mismo cansancio me hace ponerme a detallar partes de la casa en las que nunca había reparado, hoy decidí entrar en el cuarto de Prim, está impecable, limpio, su cama está lista para que ella vuelva a casa, decido recostarme, como cuando dormíamos las dos juntas; sin embargo algo llama mi atención, bajo el armario hay una pequeña caja de madera, yo nunca la había visto, me levanto y recojo la caja, tiene un pequeño cerrojo, pero este se encuentra abierto, así que decido ver que hay dentro de la caja, llevándome una gran sorpresa al encontrar una carta con un sello de la Panadería Mellark, extiendo la carta y comienzo a leer:

_Querida Prim: _

_ Te agradezco el que me tengas informado del estado de Katniss, sé que intentas hacer que las cosas suenen menos feas para mí, pero no te preocupes siempre supe que el cazador sería el elegido por ella y no yo, me siento feliz con saber que ella es feliz._

_ No te preocupes por el futuro, todo estará bien, ya todo acabó._

_ Con cariño Peeta_

Peeta y mi hermana se escribían cartas y nunca me dí cuenta, creo que después de los primeros juegos del hambre dejé muy de lado a Prim. Sigo buscando entre las cosas que hay en la caja, pétalos de rosas, un pequeño mechón de cabello muy rubio, amarrado con un listón naranja… naranja… el color que le gusta a Peeta, hay varias flores ya muy secas, y más y más cartas, tomo otra escrita en un papel igual que el anterior y comienzo a leerlo.

_Linda Prim: _

_ Gracias por tus cumplidos, el que me vengas a visitar todos los días me alegra el día, para mí eres como mi hermana, sería incapaz de herirte, pero debes de entender que tu llegarás a crecer y serás una gran mujer, y tu corazón le pertenecerá al amor de tu vida, perdóname preciosa pero yo no creo que el amor de tu vida sea yo, no quiero que te enojes ni te molestes conmigo ni con Katniss, tu sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a ella, y así será siempre, perdóname de verdad, te quiero mucho pero como la linda niña que eres, y la hermosa mujer en la que te vas convirtiendo, se que llegarás a encontrar al hombre indicado para ti._

_ Con cariño Peeta _

De momento me quedé en shock, ¿mi hermana enamorada de Peeta?, jamás me lo hubiese imaginado, tomé otra de las cartas y la leí, esta tenía la fecha de la semana antes de irnos a los juegos:

_Primrose Everdeen:_

_ Niña, sabes ya lo que pienso del tema del que siempre me comentas, pero hoy hiciste algo que me dejó en shock, porqué me haces esto, ahora yo me sentiré como el malo, te agradezco tus detalles y demás, incluso accedí a dejarte cortarme un mechón de cabello, para que lo guardaras en tu caja de recuerdo, pero Prim, te excediste con un beso, sólo imagino lo que me hubiesen hecho los demás, contando a tu familia y a mi familia, yo besándote a ti, donde la situación fue al revés, por favor preciosa no lo vuelvas a hacer, eres de gran importancia en mi vida pero no deseo lastimar tu joven corazón, no quiero que llegues a sufrir como yo, piensa bien las cosas y si tanto me amas hazme caso por favor._

_ Te quiere Peeta _

Mi shock había aumentado hasta casi dejarme sin habla, Primrose robando un beso, Primrose la niña tímida a la que todos querían, Primrose la que siempre me hablaba de lo maravilloso que era Peeta y yo de despistada siempre pensé que decía todo eso solo para que yo me interesara más en él, definitivamente la niña a la que yo había suplantado en los 74° juegos del hambre había crecido y antes de morir había logrado obtener el beso de ese al que tanto amaba…

De pronto algo en mí surge, y no es odio, ni inseguridad, mucho menos es depresión, es total y completa curiosidad, curiosidad por saber que más vio Prim en Peeta, que yo no haya visto, de tal forma que ella llegara al punto de hurtar un beso, a pesar de las negativas de Peeta. Mi impulso de curiosidad me hacen levantarme, bañarme, vestirme y salir en busca de respuestas, cierro la puerta de la casa y me dirijo directo a la plaza, para ser más específicos a la ahora en construcción nueva Panadería Mellark.

Continuará…


	2. Maravillosa Visión

Personajes de Trilogía Los Juegos Del Hambre Hoy decidí escribirles un episodio diferente al primero,sigue siendo la continuación,la historia con Prim seguirá,aunque en este no se menciona, espero les guste la sorpresita que dejé para el final del relato, espero sus comentarios con ansias, si quieren que pase algo en especial en la historia diganme y con gusto veré como incluirla. Saluditos y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO :)

**Capítulo 2**

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que me dejé llevar por el impulso, siento la necesidad de devolverme a mi casa, de encerrarme en mis cuatro paredes, en mi propia seguridad, de encerrarme en mi mundo; sin embargo mi cuerpo quiere flaquear, pero mi mente quiere seguir adelante, básicamente tengo un conflicto dentro mío, cuando de pronto me doy cuenta que ya estoy en el centro de la plaza, desde aquí se pueden ver todos los grandes cambios que ha tenido el distrito, hay varias tiendas, librerías, restaurantes, y muchos locales más, todos ya listos y terminados, sin embargo al otro lado de la plaza se ve que la panadería ha llevado más tiempo en reconstruirse, supongo que Peeta no quiso recibir ayuda del capitolio, y la ha construido con sus propias manos, desde el punto en el que estoy no logro ver donde está él, así que decido sentarme en unas banquitas que hicieron nuevas desde donde puedo ver a la perfección la panadería, aunque estoy detrás de un grupo de muchachas que hablan entre sí y se ríen con gran picardía.

-Yo dejaría que me hiciera lo que él quisiera- dice una de ellas

-Yo también, es tan apuesto y tiene una forma de ser tan… hay no sé cómo decirlo, él es único, pero claro a él solo le importa ella- le contesta la otra.

-Hoy casi no lo hemos podido ver, ¿por qué será?, será que no vino, no creo poder pasar bien el día si no veo su majestuosidad jajaja- dijo otra de ellas con mucho entusiasmo.

En ningún momento puse atención a lo que comentaban hasta que una de ellas dijo con demaciada alegría:

-Oh miren ahí está, mmm es demasiado perfecto, oh miren saluden está viendo para acá… HOOOLAAA- gritó esta levantando la mano con gran alegría y las demás la imitaron.

¿A quién saludaban, de quién hablaban? No podía ver bien, porque ellas misma me tapaban, entonces una le susurro a la otra, pero para mí fue muy perceptible:

-Ese panadero es mi delirio, si así amasa el pan, hummm no quiero ni pensar como lo puede tocar a uno en la cama, jajaja-

¿Ese panadero? Acaso hablaban de Peeta, me acomodé mejor para poder ver entre ellas y lo ví, imponente con su rubio cabello, su bien formado rostro que enmarcaba tan perfectamente esos maravillosos ojos celeste, el sol chocaba en su desnuda y ancha espalda, surcada por pequeñas gotas de sudor, resultado de estar trabajando en la construcción en un día tan caluroso.

La simple imagen de ver a Peeta tan concentrado en su trabajo, alzando grandes bloques de concreto, que hacían que su espalda se tonificara y se viera más fuerte de lo que yo ya sabía que era, me causo un calor en el cuerpo inexplicable, mientras más lo veía más calor sentía dentro de mí, empecé a sentir ese cosquilleo que había sentido en la última arena de los juegos cuando nos besamos, Peeta de verdad era atrayente, su belleza era sofocante, demasiado apuesto para dejarlo pasar, me sentía en las nubes viendo su magnificencia, como era posible que yo llevaba vario tiempo conociéndolo pero nunca me había detenido tanto tiempo para apreciar toda su belleza, me había concentrado en sus perfectas pestañas, pero ahora la vista era diferente, más mágica y mil veces más seductora, impresionante.

Cuando de pronto veo la escena lentamente, Delly, acercándose con un vaporoso vestido amarillo pastel sin mangas, y su gran escote casi al viento, llevaba una bandeja con refrescos y se acercó directamente a Peeta, sentí una punzada de dolor y de cólera que estoy segura que si hubiese tenido mi arco le hubiese disparado sin preocupación.

-Hola Peeta- dijo con voz melosa al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla –veo que has estado trabajando mucho, oh mírate estás todo sudado- continuó y le pasó sus delicados dedos por el brazo –te traje algo para que te refrescaras-

-Gracias Delly eres muy atenta, aunque no debías molestarle- le contestó Peeta con gran amabilidad.

-Ha jajaja tontillo sabes que para mí no es ninguna molestia-

-Gracias de todos modos-

Delly tomo cada uno de los refrescos y se los fue pasando a cada uno de los obreros que estaban trabajando con Peeta, todos le agradecieron y le comentaban lo hermosa que estaba hoy, ella solo se reía con una sonrisa estúpida, yo solo quería desaparecerla.

-Peeta la panadería está quedando hermosa, espero con ansias poder probar tu pan de nuevo…- dijo Delly con una gran nota de sarcasmo ¿tu pan?, ¿tu pan?, siempre supe que Delly no era de fiar, ella solo quiere quitarme a mi chico del pan y eso no se lo permitiría nunca.

Me levanté con todo el impulso de llegar a quitarla de ahí, caminé decidida hacia Peeta, cuando él de pronto volvió su mirada hacia mí y su cara se iluminó de manera majestuosa.

-¡¿Katniss?!- dijo y se fue directo hacia mí, me abrazó y me besó con gran ternura en la mejilla, me volvió a abrazar y me susurro delicadamente en el oído –Mi preciosa me alegro tanto de verte, no sabes la gran felicidad que siento-

-Si no hubiese salido en este momento estarías en los brazos de Delly, acaso no te gusta la idea- le dije en un susurro muy sarcástico, Peeta alejó sus brazos de mí, pero sin soltarme y me miró fijamente a los ojos, sin embargo yo dejé mi enojo por un momento al ver esos perfectos ojos clavados en mi, sintiendo como lentamente un fuego ardiente se encendía en mi interior.

-¿Acaso estás celosa?- dijo Peeta con una risita seductora.

-¿Celosa? No, estás muy equivocado, yo… yo solo… yo solo pasaba, quería ver como estaba todo, mejor me voy y no te interrumpo más- me solté de su agarre y me alejé lo más que pude de él, aún así sentía sus ojos clavados en mi nuca, pero no voltee.

Cuando ya estuve lejos de su mirada y de cualquier mirada curiosa, me metí en una casa abandonada y cerré mis ojos, sintiendo aún dentro mío ese fuego que quemaba cada parte de mi ser, que me invadía y pedía a gritos un poco más de ese hombre, ese perfecto chico del pan, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y en mi mente solo podía ver imágenes de Peeta besándome en la arena, esos besos apasionados que sin que nadie lo supiera me hacían sentir escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo y me hacían querer más, pero yo misma había puesto un muro entre él y yo, ahora solo quería derribarlo y poder llegar a él abrazarlo, besarlo, tocar su impresionante cuerpo, hacía mucho no lo había visto, había escuchado su voz, pero el verlo hoy fue excitante, apasionado, más formado, su cuerpo cubierto de músculos fuertes que lo hacían demasiado atractivo a la vista de cualquiera, su cabello rubio brillando a la luz del sol, su rostro tan perfecto y sus ojos, esos ojos que calaban en lo más profundo de mis ser que sentía que cuando me miraba me desnudaban y acariciaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo; el calor fue creciendo dentro mío y los escalofríos intensificando la sensación, mi mente se apoderó de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir como poco a poco un orgasmo se apoderaba de todo mi ser.

Cuando acabó la maravillosa sensación, abrí los ojos y me encontré solo en esa casa abandonada, no me había percatado pero esa era la casa donde vivía la familia de Peeta antes de que él ganara los juegos junto a mí, de pronto me di cuenta que mi mano se encontraba perdida entre mis pantalones, acariciándome, ¿en qué momento llegué a tocarme? No lo sé, pero la sensación había sido demasiado poderosa como para olvidarla, así que para despejar un poco mi mente decidí ir al bosque, hacía mucho no me acercaba por ahí.

Caminé sin toparme a nadie por el camino, la cerca ya no estaba electrificada y nunca más lo iba a estar, entré feliz en el bosque, busque uno de mis arcos y mis flechas, cazar me despejaría la mente más fácil, caminé y camine hasta llegar a ver desde largo la casa en ruinas que quedaba junto al lago, fui acercándome hasta el lago, cuando una imagen bloqueó mi concentración, me escondí detrás de unas rocas, con el arco y flecha en posición para disparar, alguien había dejado su ropa junto a la orilla del lago, zapatos, camisa, pantalón, todo, pero donde estaba la persona, en un segundo el lago comenzó a moverse con suaves ondas, hasta que pude ver emerger lentamente al hombre dueño de la vestimenta, bajé mi arco y contemplé el fascinante espectáculo escondida entre las rocas, no podía dejar de observar la perfecta piel que cubría su cuerpo, era intoxicante verlo, se encontraba de espaldas saliendo lentamente del lago, ahora que lo veía desnudo me di cuenta que su cuerpo se había vuelto más grande y fuerte de lo que recordaba, sus músculos prominentes en sus brazos, espalda, pierna e inclusive me da pena decirlo, pero hasta sus glúteos eran pieza importante de admirar; yo me encontraba petrificada de observar tanta belleza, simplemente él era majestuoso, siempre lo fue, pero hasta ahora lo detalle, se sentó en la orilla del lago, quedando frente a mí, aunque el aún no me podía ver, yo estaba extasiada admirándole; ya me había tocado ver hombres desnudos, cuando los llevaban enfermos a mi casa para que mi madre los curara, me había tocado ver varios miembros masculinos, aunque siempre fui muy reservada en eso, me sentía incómoda y por eso salía de la casa y dejaba que mi mamá y Prim se encargaran, sabía que no todos los hombres tenían su miembro del mismo tamaño ni grosor, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar uno como el que tenía en frente, era largo prominente, grueso, muy bien formado, sentí de pronto ese cosquilleo excitante en la parte baja del vientre como poco a poco se intensificaba y se me hacía imposible irme o dejar de verlo.

Él por su parte sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, tomó agua entre sus manos y se la echó en el cabello y en el rostro, se levantó tranquilamente, cogió su camisa y se comenzó a secar ciertas partes del cuerpo, yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, simplemente me tenía embrujada, con un suave movimiento se secó las piernas, su miembro y no podía faltar su bien formado trasero, tiró la camisa a un lado y agarró un pequeño paño que tenía escondido entre los pantalones, lo extendió y se lo llevó al rostro, secándose también el cabello, me sentía tan impotente y tan excitada al verlo que solo deseaba que me tomara en sus brazos y me volviera tan suya como le era posible; cuando terminó de secarse la cara, bajó lentamente el paño y tapándose todavía la boca, con sus ojos enfocó algo en mi dirección, ¿Qué habrá visto? Me pregunté y voltee la cara en dirección a donde él había visto, por más que busqué no vi nada, sin embargo cual fue mi sorpresa que cuando volví a ponerme en posición para continuar con el espectáculo, unos grandes ojos celestes me devolvieron la mirada, estaba cara a cara con él, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa muy pícara y me dijo:

-Katniss, ¿te gustó ell show?-

Continuará…


	3. Seducción, Sexo y Sentimientos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la trilogía LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE.

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero les guste, espero sus comentarios, saluditos Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTÉ SIEMPRE DE SU LADO!

**Capitulo 3**

En qué momento me había metido aquí, como se me fue a ocurrir quedarme viendo, ahora ya me había atrapado y yo no sabía que hacer.

-Katniss, ¿te gustó el show?- me preguntó con su preciosa sonrisa pícara y seductora.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué show de qué hablabas, venía… venía… mmm caminando por aquí… este si por aquí… y pues…este resbalé y me caí, las rocas me detuvieron- dije lo más convencida que pude, aunque mi nerviosismo era más que obvio.

Las rocas que me habían servido de muro le llegaban por la cintura así que se encontraba recostado a ellas con la cara entre sus manos, y me miraba fijamente, sus ojos me absorbían por completo y me trasportaban al cielo, de pronto soltó una carcajada.

-¿Así que te caíste? ¿Qué te golpeaste?-

-¿Golpearme? ¿Por qué?-

-Me dijiste que te caíste- contestó sarcástico.

-A sí, me caí, me lastimé… mmm… la espalda me lastimé la espalda-

-Debes andar con más cuidado, hace mucho no sales de casa y me imagino que debe de ser difícil acostumbrarte de nuevo a todo lo que te apasiona… digo, con respecto al bosque, esta era como tu segunda casa- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa maliciosa – ven te ayudo a ponerte de pie- dio vuelta por un lado de las rocas y se paró frente a mí con una mano extendida y con toda su desnudez a mi vista, de verdad TOOOODA su desnudez solo para mí.

Pero algo me tenía inmóvil, no sé si era la magnífica vista o el simple hecho de que mis piernas se habían cansado de estar dobladas, pero él al verme que no me levantaba, se agachó y me tomó entre sus brazos y me cargó, como había hecho en otros momentos.

-Como que estás algo débil, tal vez te sienta bien recibir el aire fresco del lago- me sentó a la orilla del lago justo donde hace un momento se había llevado el "show" a cabo, luego se sentó él a mi lado sin siquiera mostrarse incomodo por estar desnudo.

-¿Peeta por qué no te vistes?- le dije finalmente

-¿Por qué no me visto? mmm eso tiene varias respuestas, primero hace demasiado calor y la poca brisa que sopla aquí hay que aprovecharla, segundo mi ropa está mojada y sudada, así que tendré que esperar a que se sequen, tercero no le encuentro nada de malo estar así, cuarto pues simplemente no quiero y quinto tal vez el estar así te logre atraer lo suficiente como para que decidas aunque sea darme un beso- dijo sin siquiera quitar la vista del lago

-Peeta eres único, pero creo que te quedarás esperando-

-Ah que lástima, vamos a nadar, se que siempre te ha gustado nada- dijo mirándome, a lo que respondí con un simple movimiento de cabeza que no quería nadar – Vamos preciosa disfruta de este hermoso día, ya que por fin saliste, intenta seguir progresando, eso era lo que me decían los psicólogos del capitolio-

-¿En serio? ¿y te lograron curar del todo?-

-Mmm más o menos, ellos siguieron las recomendaciones que dejó tu hermana para que me trataran, me empezaban a contar cosas de mi vida en la que tuviste que ver tú y poco a poco comenzaba a recordar varias cosas, cuando me daba una ataque me ponían un lienzo en blanco al frente y comenzaba a pintar, pintaba cosas que no habían sucedido y al terminar les preguntaba si era real o no, como cuando estuvimos en la guerra, y así podía salir del estrés y del odio que sentía hacia ti, así que me decían: ya que por fin saliste, intenta seguir progresando y me ponía a ver otro video tuyo o me contaban alguna anécdota, hasta que por fin lo superé casi al 99%, así que no estoy del todo curado, a veces me dan fuertes ataques pero no con ganas de acabar contigo, si no, ganas de acabar en ti- dijo con una risa muy descarada y seguidamente se abalanzó sobre mí, dejándome acostada en el pasto, apretando fuertemente mis labios rogándome un beso, que no duró en llegar.

Mi boca añoraba con tantas ganas esos maravillosos labios que no tuve opción más que besarlo igual de apasionada, Peeta me abrazaba y tocaba mi cuerpo tan fuerte que me hacía gemir y murmurar su nombre entre suspiros. Peeta se sentó frente a mí enderezándome, aún nos besábamos y él con gran agilidad me despojó de mis ropas, primero la blusa y luego el pantalón, yo simplemente no podía poner resistencia a sus deseo y por supuesto a mis deseos, él me tenía a sus órdenes y yo no podía negarme o no quería negarme a nada de lo que me pidiera el chico del pan.

Podía sentir como su miembro perfectamente erecto chocaba contra mis piernas desnudas, mis manos surcaban de arriba a abajo la maravillosa espalda de Peeta, este gemía junto a mí, y nuestros cuerpos solo pedían más, más besos, más toqueteos, más pasión, más tiempo para estar juntos.

-Katniss, mírame- me susurró, abrí mis ojos e inmediatamente quedé atónita, en sus ojos celestes casi se había borrado por completo la pupila, estaba extasiado al punto del frenesí –abre las piernas Katniss, déjame estar dentro tuyo, déjame hacerte mía, déjame enseñarte como he logrado enfrentar mis ataques-

Yo muy obediente, sin siquiera pensarlo, hice lo que me decía, Péeta se colocó entre mis piernas , tomó mis manos con una sola de sus manos, que eran mucho más grandes que las mías y con fuerza las sujetó sobre mi cabeza, mientras que con la otra tocaba mis senos y comenzaba a bajar poco a poco, hasta llegar a mi vagina, comenzó a introducir sus dedos , haciéndome sentir cosas inexplicables, su tacto me hacía delirar, gemía fuertemente su nombre, le pedía más cada vez que lograba pronunciar palabra.

Peeta estuvo vario tiempo masturbándome variando la intensidad, la hacía suave y delicado y de pronto arremetía contra mí con fuertes estocadas, esto hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y se calentara como si la sensación me quemara, poco a poco comencé a sentir como el orgasmo se empezaba a producir, fuerte, excitante, inexplicable.

Sentía como a poco la maravillosa sensación del orgasmo se iba pasando, cuando sentí que Peeta me volvía a penetrar, pero esta vez no eran sus dedos si no su miembro largo, fuerte y ancho que se comenzaba a abrir paso dentro mío, buscando ser bien recibido por mí; sin embargo esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso, mi manos se soltaron del duro agarre de Peeta y pasaron a la espalda de este, arañándolo y pellizcando sus fuertes glúteos que se contraían con cada estocada de su miembro en mi interior, mis gemidos se fueron convirtiendo en gritos, gritos de pasión, gritos de lujuria desenfrenada, de la nada una imagen invadió mi mente, DELLY, la majestuosa Delly que vivía persiguiendo a mi chico del pan, a como pude logré decir.

-Peeta… no quiero… que … Delly… pueda llegar… a sentirte como yo… eres solo mío-

-¿Delly? ¿A quién le importa Delly? Yo solo quiero tenerte a ti- dijo jadeando, aún sin detener sus fuertes movimientos – Oh Katniss estoy deseoso de terminar y explotar dentro tuyo, ¿me dejas?-

-Si- dije entre jadeos, Peeta entonces continuó con movimientos más rápidos y con mayor presión sus manos estaban en mis caderas presionándolas con fuerza, de nuevo el escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, Peeta soltó un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que mi orgasmo hacía acto de presencia, sentí como su miembro expulsaba todo dentro de mí y al acabar Peeta se acostó en mi pecho.

-Eso fue muy bueno- dijo jadeando, las gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro y le enmarcaban su perfecto rostro – ¿tú qué opinas?-

-Impresionante, magnífico que más te puedo decir, fue maravilloso… Peeta ¿te puede hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro dime-

Este era mi momento, aún tenía la duda de lo de Prim y Peeta, así que me arriesgué –Peeta, me imagino que debes de pensar que le debes tu nueva vida a Prim, ¿cierto? ¿piensas mucho en ella?-

Duró un poco en contestar, sin embargo cuando lo hizo no tuvo problemas en hablar –Bueno a Prim le debo el haberme devuelto la cordura, le debo las largas horas que pasaba junto a mí, para cuidarme, cuando estaba con ella no me amarraban, me sentía muy tranquilo, se puede decir que le debo mucho así que si pienso en ella, todo el día a cada segundo, muchas cosas me recuerdan a ella, principalmente los hermosos arbustos que planté frente a tu casa, llevan su nombre, oh Prim siempre tan linda y atenta a todo- dijo con un suspiro – ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?- dijo enderezándose y viéndome de frente.

-Solo se me ocurrió-

-Mmm entiendo, ella siempre fue un ángel y tenía unas ideas muy intrigantes-

-¿Ideas intrigantes?-

-Si bueno, ella siempre me visitaba en la panadería y hablaba conmigo durante horas de cosas que pensaba y planeaba- dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Mmm ¿sabías si le gustaba alguien?-

-Mmm no creo haber hablado de eso-

-Me hubiese gustado saber que haya podido disfrutar de un primer beso o de un primer amor, que haya podido disfrutar de esas pequeñas sensaciones-

-¿Por qué piensas en eso? Tal vez si lo hizo y no te lo quiso contar, tal vez si se enamoró y luchó por ello, pero no fue correspondida- su voz iba subiendo de tono, se comenzaba a enojar -tal vez si besó y se dejó llevar por el momento, tal vez tanto él como ella disfrutaron pasando horas juntos, compartiendo, viviendo el momento, guardando recuerdos- Peeta casi gritaba, se podía sentir su dolor en las palabras - tal vez él murió al verla a ella desaparecer de la tierra, tal vez ni siquiera la haya visto y se murió cuando bombardearon el distrito, tal vez pasaron tantas cosas en la vida de ella cuando regresamos de la primer arena y tu por estar enamorada de ese idiota que nunca te supo apreciar, no te diste cuenta de nada, te ibas con el todos los domingos, y a ella la dejabas sola, tal vez pasó tanto tiempo hasta que te diste cuenta que ya no era una niña sino toda una mujer que se iba desarrollando y que deseaba con ansias disfrutar y vivir la vida, amar y ser correspondida, tal vez aún no te has dado cuenta que no solo tú la perdiste- dijo cortante y dolido al mismo tiempo.

-Peeta yo…-

No sabía que decir, Peeta me volvió a ver con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y yo simplemente no supe que decir.

Continuara…


	4. Confeción y Desahogo

**Los personajes son de Los Juegos del Hambre**

**Aquí les dejo otro Capitulo es más relajado que el otro, pero espero les guste.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Anfitrite **

**Peetkat**

**Juliper22**

**Capítulo 4**

-Tú siempre fuiste muy atenta con ella desde que murió tu padre, yo se que después de haber logrado ganar los juegos nada podía ser igual, pero tu regresaste indiferente y poco preocupada, todo el distrito sabía que lo único en lo que te interesabas después de los juegos era en que la relación que tenías con el estúpido ese, volviese a la normalidad, él no te suplantó claro que no, pero si buscó donde acurrucarse mientras nosotros luchábamos por sobrevivir créeme que sí, siempre te quiso es cierto, yo por mi parte no hallaba como hablarte, lo había intentado en varias ocasiones pero siempre estaba él junto a ti, amenazándome con sus fríos ojos, aún así yo intentaba acércame a ti, Gale pasaba todos los días por la panadería, discutía conmigo y después de la discusión yo le pedía que por favor te diera lo que yo te mandaba, nunca supe si llegó a tus manos pero sabía que si lo hacían el no diría que venían de mi parte- hizo una pausa como esperando a que yo le contestara, pero mi boca estaba igual de seca que mi cerebro, solo podía escuchar y no tenía que contestar, como no le dije nada siguió hablando –cuando por fin todo se calmó después de los juegos y las cámaras se fueron al fin, Gale volvió a hacer su recorrido por la panadería, pero ya no discutía conmigo, ni siquiera entraba, en su lugar, solo se me quedaba viendo desde la ventana y luego se iba, llegó un punto donde hasta a mis hermanos les daba miedo que él me hiciera algo, se veía tan desquiciado fuera del local, que un día sin darme cuenta mis hermanos salieron y se le enfrentaron, él solo les dijo, que yo tenía que tener en cuenta que si me volvía a acercar a ti, siquiera a besar tu mano, al día siguiente cuando se despertaran me encontrarían con un flecha clavada en el cuello, a mis hermanos no les gustó la ofensa y arremetieron contra él, lo golpearon y golpearon hasta que llegó Darius y los separó, ya conocías a mis hermanos eran con una contextura muy similar a la mía y con suficiente fuerza para matarlo, aún así se contuvieron, no era justo que pelearan 2 contra 1, Gale quedó bastante golpeado, Darius le ayudó a levantarse, pero él de insolente dijo que no quería ayuda, cuando logró estar en pié, dio media vuelta y se fue a la mina, por el resto del día no lo vi, obviamente hasta el día siguiente, que sin falta volvió a pasar, aunque su aspecto era deprimente, tenía los ojos morados, un pómulo reventado y un corte en la ceja, es lo que más recuerdo- tomó aire y continuó – el día anterior que fue cuando mis hermanos lo habían golpeado, no me dejaron salir con ellos, me encerraron en la panadería con llave por fuera y por estrictas órdenes de mi madre, no podía quebrar nada para poder salir, no me quedó de otra que ver como lo golpeaban, pero al día siguiente cuando volvió a llegar mis hermanos no estaban, mi madre y mi padre estaban adentro haciendo un pastel y yo estaba solo al frente de la tienda, cuando lo vi llegar, decidí salir a su encuentro, le pregunté que quería, que por qué seguía hay, que yo no le tenía miedo, y que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida al igual que tu, entonces él se me acercó y me dijo, aún lo recuerdo tan bien: _"crees que porque le salvaste la vida y porque sabe que la amas, la vas a tener, eres un idiota, nunca serás nada para ella, yo lo soy todo en su mundo, soy su mundo, cuando está conmigo gime y suplica más por mis caricias, y me ruega porque la siga penetrando como tú nunca vas a poder"_- se quedó callado como acomodando sus pensamientos, recordando las palabras de Gale con amargura y finalmente dijo – cuando estaba a punto de romperle la cara alguien tocó mi espalda, volví a ver y ahí estaba Prim, tan linda y delicada como siempre, Gale se me escapó y yo lo dejé, Prim pasó a la panadería conmigo y nos quedamos hablando largo rato, hasta que tu mamá pasó a buscarla-

-Vaya Peeta yo… lo siento mucho, siento lo que te hizo Gale, yo siempre pensé que… bueno lo que me cuentas es una parte de Gale que yo no conocía, dices que me mandabas cosas ¿Qué me mandabas?-

-Cualquier cosa rica que hubiese en la panadería y que estuviese muy fresco, rebanadas de queque, pacitos de chocolate o de queso-

-Mmm lastimosamente nunca me llegó nada, ¿me pregunto que los haría?-

-Tiempo después me contaron que lo vieron tirando una bolsa al fogón donde estaba la hoguera en el quemador, así que un día lo seguí, y efectivamente lo que yo te regalara él lo llevaba al quemador y lo tiraba en la hoguera, sin siquiera abrirlo, supuse entonces que no te habían llegado nada de lo que te había mandado-

-¿Volviste a darle cosas?-

-No hasta el día de la cosecha, día en que tu notaste que yo existía, solo porque te tocaba ser mi pareja tributo-

-Mmm, Recuerdo una vez después de haber ganado que estaba esperando a Gale en su casa y él cuando llegó venía todo golpeado, pero dijo que había tenido un problema en la mina y que las cosas no habían salido como él lo suponía-

Peeta soltó una carcajada y dijo -¿Problemas en la mina?, jajaja, se le cayeron los puños de mis hermanos encima jajaja-

-Pareciera que sí, igual nunca supe que te acosara ni que te amenazara de muerte-

-Igual yo nunca le hice caso, no le tenía miedo y nunca le tuve miedo-

-¿De qué tanto hablaban Prim y tú?, porque a lo que me has dicho pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y yo no me di cuenta-

Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron como si intentara tragar espinas o piedras, el color se fue de su rostro y su pupila volvió a hacerse muy diminuta, me miraba fijamente, pero antes de contestarme bajó la cabeza como pensativo y volvió a mirar al lago.

-Prim… Prim estaba enamorada de mí-

No me esperaba que me fuera a contestar tan directamente, pensé que me mentiría o evadiría la respuesta, en su lugar solo dijo lo que yo ya sabía.

-¿Ella te lo confesó?- dije lo más tranquilamente posible, aunque sentía una punzada de dolor al pensar que mi hermana amaba al mismo hombre que yo.

-Durante los primeros días no me lo dijo, solo llegaba y me hacía compañía, yo ya me había acostumbrado a esperarla después de la escuela, le tenía preparado una rodaja de pastel y un chocolate o le alistaba un emparedado con un refresco, tu madre siempre sabía que ella estaba ahí y de vez en cuando pasaba a saludarnos, Prim le decía que si se podía quedar hasta que cerráramos y luego yo la iría a dejar, y la gran mayoría de los días se quedaba conmigo hasta muy tarde, durante los domingos se iba para mi casa y se quedaba todo el día conmigo, yo le ayudaba con sus deberes y ella me enseñaba los diferentes tipos de plantas que se podían comer, ese libro que era de tu padre ella me lo había enseñado antes que tú, me contaba cosas que le habían pasado y yo a ella también le contaba algunas anécdotas mías, ella se desahogaba conmigo y yo con ella, se convirtió en una amiga, más que amiga, para mí ella era muy especial, pero para ella yo era el amor de su vida, un día mientras estábamos en mi casa y yo estaba pintado un gran lienzo con dientes de león, ella se me acercó pon detrás y me abrazó, obviamente yo me di vuelta y le respondí el abrazo, había crecido mucho, ya me llegaba a la barbilla, de pronto la escuché hablar y me dejó en shock, jamás olvidaré su voz al decírmelo, solo me dijo Peeta yo te amo, acercó su rostro al mío y me besó, yo no sé exactamente como reaccioné, fue un beso simple, pequeño, nada más, pero significó mucho, después de eso salió de la casa y se fue dejándome a mi sin saber qué hacer, hacía vario tiempo había empezado a mandarme cartas y yo se las contestaba, me contaba cosas de ti, de todo un poco, principalmente me mandaba una carta los días que no nos habíamos visto, después de ese beso, las cartas fueron adquiriendo un tono más amoroso por parte de ella, yo intentaba calmarle los ánimos, por así decirlo, tiempo después nos vimos, de nuevo en la panadería, ya me hacía falta, ese día me dijo que lamentaba mucho lo que había pasado pero que sus impulsos podían más que ella, después de un rato cambiamos de tema y no recuerdo porque salió a relucir los efectos que tenían las plantas somníferas, pero me dijo que había una planta que crecía cerca de la antigua casa de la Veta que tenía el poder de adormilar a las personas y hacer lo que los demás querían, algo así como un títere, me dijo que la victima tendría muy poca conciencia de lo que pasaba en realidad y que si algún día lo llegase a necesitar de verdad no dudaría en usarlo-

-¿Estás hablando de la misma Prim que yo conocía?- dije impactada pero sin perder detalle de la conversación.

-Jajajaja pareciera que no, pero esa fue la Prim que yo conocí, el domingo después de esa conversación, Prim fue a mi casa, sabiendo que yo iba a estar solo y me dijo que había preparado unos pancitos de chocolate como los que yo hacía, que quería que los probara, yo no dudé en probarlos, pero a penas comí uno, sentí como una nube me cubría y de pronto todo lo empezaba a ver como si fuese un sueño…-

-¿Prim te drogó? ¿Qué hizo contigo? ¿Cómo te dejaste?-

-Bueno, tu sabes que con eso de raíces, hojas y cualquier rama comestible, se lo muy básico, a cualquier persona se le haría extremadamente fácil drogarme, lo que me hizo, no lo recuerdo, tengo muy vagas imágenes, recuerdo ver sus hermosos ojos cargados de excitación, no supe si era por haberme drogado o por alguna otra cosa, recuerdo besarla, no tan apasionado como lo hice contigo, más bien mucho más amoroso, recuerdo su voz delicada y suave que me decía déjate llevar, después de eso todo son lagunas mentales, tienes que tener en cuenta que cuando ella me volvió a tratar en el Distrito 13 para poder curarme de no querer matarte, ella volvió a jugar con mis memorias y recuerdos y supongo que logró borrar varios más, referentes a ella a lo que había pasado, sin embargo volviendo a ese domingo, cuando desperté estaba acostado en mi cama, desnudo ya era lunes y no tenía ni idea que había pasado, ese mismo día la vi en la panadería y se veía normal, hermosa como todos los días, pero con cierta sonrisa pícara y no dudé en preguntarle si había sido un sueño o no, para mi sorpresa ella respondió de lo más tranquila "créeme que te gustó, será un secreto que quedará entre tu memoria y yo"

Continuará…


	5. Mi corazón esta contigo

**Les dejo otro capítulo más, para que se deleiten con el Maravilloso Peeta, que se enamoren más de este fascinante personaje, que sueñen teniéndolo con ustedes, un saludito y besitos.**

**Gracias por los entusiastas comentarios**

**JULIPER22**

**PEETKAT**

**Hay nos leemos, XOXO**

**Capítulo 5**

-Discúlpame Peeta pero lo que me cuentas no puede ser cierto, es Prim de la que hablas, era mi hermanita, aún era una niña, tu ¿crees que te voy a creer? – comencé a gritarle muy enojada, sentía que la pulcra memoria de mi hermana había sido ultrajada , ¿cómo creía Peeta que yo le iba a creer?- tú te aprovechaste de ella, ella era… ella era muy pura muy inocente, de alguna forma tú debiste confundirla, tú te aprovechaste, vi, sentí y obvio estuve presente hace un momento cuando me agarraste y literalmente me ordenaste tener sexo contigo, ¿crees que voy a creer que tú fuiste la santa paloma de 17 años que se dejó seducir por una niña de 12 años…-

-En ese momento Prim ya no tenía 12 años Katniss, cuando la dejaste en los primeros juegos faltaban dos meses para que cumpliera 13, así que cuando pasó lo que se creé que pasó Prim estaba cerca de los 14- dijo Peeta tranquilamente.

-¿14?- En qué momento me había alejado tanto de ella que ni siquiera estaba segura de que edad tenía – bueno eso no es importante, ella aún era una niña, tu ultrajaste a una niña-

-Un momento Katniss, acepto que digas lo que quieras de mi, incluso que me trates tan mal como siempre, pero no te permito que me hagas ver como el malo de la historia, la idea la tuvo ella, las plantas somníferas las conocen ustedes no yo, el que sufrió un ultraje aquí fui yo, de igual forma si fue así y le pude dar placer, hacerla feliz, amarla como ella se merecía y quería que yo lo hiciera, me siento contento, de saber que se fue feliz conmigo, que me utilizó como una marioneta, sí, pero fue feliz y su hermosa sonrisa pícara se quedará en mi mente para siempre, a veces uno hace lo que sea por amor, es una lástima que tú aún no lo entiendas- hizo una pausa, tomó aire y se cubrió la cara con las manos para evitar las lágrimas – Prim para mí fue parte esencial de mi todo, de quien soy, a ella le debo todo, su muerte fue muy dolorosa para mí también, tú te desmayaste después de la explosión, ¿quién crees tú que fue el que llegó a recoger sus restos, casi desintegrados, quien crees tú que sostuvo su mano hasta que dejara de respirar, por qué crees que yo también tenía quemaduras en la cara? ¿Crees que solo explotó y ya?, se desintegró y ya, no vio nada después de la explosión, mi corazón se desgarró junto a ella en sus últimos momentos, fueron segundos, pero los sentí eternos, era hermosa, murió hermosa y murió con un beso mío en sus labios, abracé lo que quedaba de ella y hubo que llamar a varias personas para que me soltaran de sus restos, no tienes idea lo que fue verla partir como lo hice yo, aún siendo una niña la amaba y eso no va a cambiar jamás, así que por favor no me digas que yo la ultrajé porque así no fue- podía ver como sus lágrimas caían en la tierra y se secaban instantáneamente, podía escuchar como sollozaba e intentaba no llorar frenéticamente, levantó la cara y pude ver sus lágrimas resbalar de sus ojos - fue ella Katniss, fue ella la de la idea de curarme de esta manera, de poder controlar mis ataques por medio de la excitación que puedo sentir, crees que siempre fui tan agresivo, por Dios Katniss tu me conociste bien como era yo en la cueva, esta persona explosiva que ves aquí es la que logra controlar las ganas de no ahorcarte, es la que logra desearte, excitarte, complacerte, es la que logra amarte incondicionalmente, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?-

-Yo no sabía nada de lo que me acabas de decir, Peeta perdóname, y gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por haberla hecho feliz, gracias por amarla, gracias por abrazarla cuando ya se iba, gracias Peeta- no pude más y rompí a llorar, hacía tanto que no lloraba de esta manera que me sentí morir, abracé a mi chico del pan, y este me devolvió el abrazo como siempre lo hacía, con amor, atento, el chico de antes.

-Tranquila Katniss, llora solo no te vuelvas a alejar de mí, porque esta vez no permitiré que te encierres, te amo y eso ninguna tortura lo va a poder quitar de mi mente por completo-

Estuvimos abrazados durante un rato, hasta que mis lágrimas dejaron de salir, cuando levanté mi rostro, ahí estaba él, tan hermoso, tan seductor, que no pude contenerme y lo besé, nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo, nuestras lenguas se acariciaron, nuestro abrazo no se soltó, solo se acomodó más para podernos acostar en el pasto.

Cuando Peeta me besaba mi mundo cambiaba, todos los problemas se alejaban.

Sus labios recorriendo me cuerpo, me extasiaban y lo único que le podía pedir era que este momento no se acabara jamás, Peeta besó cada uno de mis pezones, haciéndome gemir de excitación, me tocaba tan cariñosamente que sentía mi cuerpo desvanecerse, poco a poco su boca fue bajando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi vagina, donde comenzó a lamerme y para mi mundo esto fue lo que ocasionó un increíble orgasmo, haciéndome sentir como me recorría un escalofrío feroz desde mi pechos hasta mi clítoris, Peeta me estaba matando, pero de excitación.

-¿Lograste sacar un orgasmo?¿te gusta?- escuché decir la voz seductora de Peeta.

Enredé mis dedos entre su cabello, haciendo que mis manos lograran acariciar su rostro – Peeta me fascina, puedes sacarme los orgasmos que quieras, pero ahora quiero sentir tu miembro dentro mío, por favor, quiero que me hagas tuya de nuevo- logré decirle, entre susurros y gadeos.

-Como tu mandes preciosa- dijo Peeta acercándose a mi oído, lo cual me causó que la piel se me erizara al sentir su respiración ten cerca de mi.

Esta vez fue muy diferente a la vez anterior, esa vez fue apasionante, lujuriosa, hasta masoquista quizás, pero ahora todo era diferente, aquí había pasión por sentir nuestros cuerpos desnudos lo más cerca posible, por fundirnos en uno solo, por compartir su dolor, su pena, su amor, su desenfrenado amor al que siempre me he estado negando.

Peeta me abrazó por la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo me levantó del suelo, mis piernas se cerraron en torno a su cintura, mis brazos lo abrazaban a más no poder, nuestra bocas no se podían separar, porque si no nos sentíamos incompletos, el sentir los fuertes brazos de Peeta pegados a mi cintura y espalda me hacían sentir tan segura, tan completa, comencé a sentir en mis muslos el suave oleaje del agua, sin darme cuenta Peeta nos había metido en el lago y ahora su miembro de disponía a entrar en mi.

Mi chico del pan empujaba poco a poco, haciendo que este se abriera camino dentro mío, su fuerte lujuria había cambiado para convertirse en deseo, podía sentir cada uno de los movimientos de empuje que hacía Peeta otro tras otro, me hacían gemir sin poderme controlar.

-Katniss, ¿cómo me llamo?- me preguntó con un dejo de excitación.

-Peeta … Peeta Mellark – dije entre jadeos

-¿Cómo me dices de cariño?- me preguntó poniendo más fuerza en sus movimientos

-Ah, ah Peeta… eres mi chico del pan, ah- dije casi si poder hablar, sus movimientos me enloquecían y escucharlo hablar me trastornaban.

-¿Soy tu qué?-

-Mi chico del pan…-

-¿Tu qué, mi chica en llamas?-

-Mi chico del pan… mi chico del pan… oohh eres mi chico… oh por Dios Peeta- un fuerte orgasmo comenzaba a crearse en mi interior, Peeta obvio se dio cuenta y sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, más potentes, podía oír y sentir como el agua chapoteaba a nuestro alrededor, cada vez el escalofrío se hacía más fuerte mi cuerpo se quemaba por dentro y de pronto salió mi orgasmo, fuerte, inigualable, inexplicable, solté mi abrazo y me quedé flotando en el agua, mientras mi cuerpo volvía a su estado normal, después de tan buena sensación.

-Eres hermosa, me fascinas-

-Entonces hazme tuya- Peeta se había logrado sentar en una parte no muy honda del lago, por lo tanto yo quedaba sentada sobre él, con mis piernas a ambos lados de sus muslos, lo volví a abrazar y comencé a besarlo, me movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, el agua entre nosotros nos salpicaba el rostro, pero hacía que este momento fuera único, toda la naturaleza se había compaginado con nosotros, por fin el mundo estaba a nuestro favor.

-Mi chica en llamas me voy a venir en este momento, me estas matando de placer- dijo Peeta a penas dejé de besarlo.

-Ya seremos dos- nuestros gemidos se unieron en uno solo, sus brazos se apretaron en torno a mi y mis uñas se calaron en sus fuertes hombros, el orgasmo de ambos fue extraordinario.

Peeta tenía los ojos cerrados, dejando pasar la sensación, yo miraba lo hermoso que era, lo abrace y coloqué mi cabeza en su cuello, el me abrazó, pero de pronto se tensó.

-Katniss tenemos público- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- volví a ver hacia atrás, y ahí estaba alto como siempre, con sus cejas pobladas y sus ojos grises viéndonos directamente, me quedé atónita - ¿Gale?...

Continuará …


	6. Entre Dos Mundos

**A mis queridas lectoras: PEETKAT, JULIPER22, BRENDA MELLARK, KATRI Y FANNY(creo que todas son lectoras y si no me disculpan ;) ), este capítulo es mucho más relajado que el otro, ya se darán cuenta, igual es un capítulo importante antes de seguir seduciéndonos con el ****EXCITANTE, VIOLABLE y DESEABLE PEETA (como dice una de ustedes jaja).**

**Se les quiere un montón y sus comentarios me motivan a continuar escribiendo, espero nuevos mensajitos, saluditos XOXO**

**Capitulo 6**

El estar con Peeta hacía que mi mente dejara de pensar bien las cosas, él ocasionaba en mi un sentido de confianza muy grande, sabía que nunca me podría llegar a herir, cuando él me hablaba yo simplemente no podía decirle que no.

Acababa de ver y sentir las dos facetas del proceso de curación de Peeta, como se notaba lo aún trastornado que este se encontraba, era él mismo de siempre, con su ternura y su cariño, pero al mismo tiempo algo en si lo activaba a ser lujurioso, seductor, casi envenenador, no creo que hubiese chica que se pudiera resistir a sus dulces frases, mucho menos cuando son acompañadas por la pasión que a veces se apodera de él, pasión que lo hace comportarse como un animal al acecho, dispuesto a conseguir lo que quiere a como dé lugar, sacando el mejor provecho de todo, eran momento de excitación que lo volvían tan posesivo que lo volvían irresistible a los ojos de cualquiera, sin embargo mi cuerpo y mi mente habían aceptado su comportamiento sin poner peros, sin siquiera negarme a ser poseída por ese nuevo Peeta, había aceptado ser yo la víctima y él mi acechador, y así se quedaría hasta que ambos nos curáramos mutuamente.

Peeta se había desahogado contándome todo, aunque había momentos donde me hablaba tan rápido que era como ver crecer de nuevo esa bestia lujuriosa dentro él, para luego él solo lograr tranquilizarse y continuar con el relato lo más calmado posible; podre de mi chico del pan, siempre pensé que la principal víctima de Capitolio había sido yo, y me acababa de dar cuenta de que Peeta se había convertido en el juguete personal de Snow, cuando fue capturado, ¿cómo saber que tan revueltos están sus pensamientos, sus memorias?¿cómo saber qué clase de lucha interna mantiene día a día? Que difícil debe de ser no saber quien serás hoy, ¿si el Peeta de siempre, o el Peeta que desahoga sus penas al poseer a la persona que tanto ama y odia al mismo tiempo? Peeta era ahora dos personas en una, pero algo quedaba claro, los dos eran perfectos para mí.

Yo estaba dispuesta a aceptar a ambos Peetas, ambos serían míos, con ambos conviviría, por fin el mundo estaba de nuestro lado, la vida nos había hecho sufrir mucho, ahora que podíamos estar juntos, no había razón para no ser feliz a su lado, en este momento de mi vida no había nada que me pudiera hacer sentir mal, nada que me pudiera impedir mis planes de ser feliz, nada que me pudiera alejar de mi adorado chico del pan… nada… nada… excepto, claro,… la mirada de Gale clavada en mi espalda desnuda.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo está ahí?- dije viendo como Gale se alejaba camino al distrito, pero cuando mi vista se detuvo de nuevo en Peeta, su apariencia tranquila y cariñosa había dado lugar a la bestia lujuriosa, sus ojos volvían a adquirir esa tono demasiado celeste, casi sin pupila, se podía sentir su enojo en el ambiente.

-No sé, cuánto tiempo lleva ahí, no me interesa, no tengo tiempo para pensar en si nos vio hace rato o no, solo dime una cosa, ¿volverás a él?¿me volverás a dejar solo como cuando lo hiciste en los primeros juegos? Esta vez no lo soportaría Katniss, me matarías, ¿dime Katniss me cambiarás por ese escuálido?- la desesperación brotaba en cada palabra que Peeta podía pronunciar, sus manos se agarraban fuertemente a mis brazos y comenzaban a hacerme daño.

-Peeta jamás te volveré a dejar, serás todo mi mundo, seré todo tu mundo, no me permitiría alejarme de ti de nuevo, no me agarres así que eso duele Peeta por favor, no sé qué quiere, vamos y lo averiguamos los dos juntos, como la pareja que siempre tuvimos que ser, Peeta por favor eso duele, Peeta te lo ruego, confía en mí, ambos saldremos de esto, juntos como siempre lo quisiste, como toda tu vida lo soñaste, Peeta me lastimas- sentía sus manos tan aferradas a mis brazos, que la sangre no lograba circular, creía que me iba a quebrar ambos brazos como simples palillos de dientes- por favor Peeta suéltame me lastimas, no quiero que me lastime, Peeta por favor yo te amo, jamás te volvería a hacer daño- por fin su agarre se aflojó y sus ojos volvían a verme como el Peeta que yo más conocía, su respiración era muy calmada, casi imperceptible.

-¿Me amas?- dijo al fin -¿en cerio me amas?-

-Si te amo, perdona el haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero mi amor siempre fuiste tú, desde que me salvaste de morirme de hambre, desde que mi corazón luchaba por mantenerte vivo en los juegos, desde que sentí perderte para siempre, cuando creía que el Capitolio te había matado, desde siempre fuiste el indicado para mí, desde que siento celos al verte cerca de otra chica, desde que te veía por la ventana como te alejabas de mi casa después de dejarme la comida para no morir, desde siempre lo has sido, desde que me di cuenta que mi hermana había encontrado en ti eso que siempre estuvo a mí disposición y nunca lo aproveche-

-¿Qué cosa Katniss?- dijo calmadamente, con un dejo de duda en sus ojos -¿Qué cosa vió Prim que la hizo enamorarse de mí, que tú habías pasado por alto?-

-Prim se enamoró del hombre perfecto, del chico del pan siempre dispuesto a ayudar, del chico que amó sin ser amado, del chico que prefiere verse sufrir antes que ver sufrir al que ama, del chico apuesto que siempre tiene algo que decir cuando el mundo cae en pedazos a sus pies, Prim se enamoró del hijo menor del panadero, del que con solo mirar sus perfectos ojos celeste te trasportaba al mejor lugar del mundo, Prim se enamoró de tu amor, de ese amor eterno, que te hace no dudar jamás, Prim se enamoró de ti- de sus ojos se escapaba un perfecto brillo de felicidad, y por primera vez el chico del pan no supo que decir.

-Peeta he perdido tanto tiempo lejos de ti, que no planeo continuar haciéndolo, quiero que seas mío para siempre, quiero que ambos sean míos, tanto tú como la bestia que sale de ti- le dije con una sonrisa y le abracé fuerte para que sintiera que de verdad no mentía.

-¿Aceptas también al tipo rudo dentro de mí, entonces, crees poder calmarlo?- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Acepto a cuantas facetas de carácter diferentes vayas a tener, con tal de tener siempre al original a mi lado, aunque sea un momento del día-

Peeta se rió, por fin se rió y me premió con esa maravillosa risa alegre, su rostro se transformó en felicidad total, yo solo podía pensar que era el hombre más apuesto que había conocido.

-Muy bien Katniss- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos – vamos a ver que quiere el estúpido escuálido en el distrito 12-

-Ok, ¿estás seguro?-

-Por supuesto, Gale no me puede quitar nada que yo n o quiera darle y si lo hace a la fueraza esta vez no se me escapará- dijo con una sonrisa

Aún no habíamos salido del agua, así que me puse de pie ya que yo estaba aún sentada encima de él y mis piernas temblaron, asiéndome perder el equilibrio y caer sentada.

Peeta comenzó a reírse con ganas y casi no lograba formular palabra, se puso en pie aún riendo y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunté indignada al ver que se reía de mí.

A como pudo entre sus hermosas sonrisas y su intento de recuperar el aire para poderme hablar me dijo.

-Solo me imaginé que así te debiste de haber caído cuando me espiabas tras las rocas- dijo sarcásticamente aun muriéndose de risa.

Mis cachetes comenzaron a sonrojarse por la verguenza, pero yo tampoco aguanté más y solté la risa junto a él; que pena me dio recordar sus grandes ojos viéndome mientras lo espiaba, estaba tan concentraba en lo que estaba pasando que no me había enterado en qué momento se había acercado a mi y me había pillado disfrutando del show.

Comenzamos a vestirnos, nuestra ropa había pasado de estar medio húmeda a estar casi tostada de estar al sol.

-Preciosa ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta y me la contestas lo más honesta posible?, dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-Claro, ¿Qué será?- dije sin problemas, no tenía nada que esconderle a mi chico del pan.}

-¿Tu tuviste relaciones con el bruto ese?-

-Con Gale, la relación era muy diferente de lo que muchos pensábamos, éramos muy buenos compañeros de caza, hubo varias oportunidades en los que nos besamos, pero nada pasó a más, él lo intentó pero yo no quería, no me sentía lista-

-Mmm ¿Tu primera vez fue hoy?-

-Pues sí, creo que desde que encontré las cartas de Prim y salí a buscarte sabía que eso pasaría hoy, lo que no sabía era como pasaría, al fin y al cabo, tu otro yo es brutalmente seductor, encantador a ese hombre no se le puede decir que no- le contesté con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Mmm gracias por el cumplido creo, ¿y te sientes bien?¿no te duele nada?-

-De maravilla, tal vez mi cuerpo de verdad deseaba tenerte dentro y por ello no puso resistencia a nada-

-Bueno eso es excelente, igual siempre has sido muy fuerte en todo el sentido de la palabra-

-Ahora es mi turno, se que hoy no fue tu primera vez y tampoco creo que haya sido cuando pasó lo de Prim, si es que pasó, ¿o me equivoco?-

Su rostro de pronto tomo un aire malicioso, se mordió el labio pensando en su respuesta y ese gesto me hizo recordar cosas que se escuchaban en clases a cerca de los hijos del panadero que de inmediato sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

-Bueno Katniss, ya que estás dispuesta a aceptarme, creo que no debo esconderte lo que ya sabes, si no más bien confirmarlo- se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro – tanto mis hermanos como yo tuvimos una… que decir… mmm… tal vez una muy acertada reputación, se sabía que mis hermanos mayores eran unos galanes con las mujeres y que obviamente muchas morían por ellos, yo nunca fui bueno conquistando, no me interesaba conquistar a nadie que no fueras tú, pero tú nunca si quiera me volviste a ver, así que despejaba la mente teniendo relaciones con algunas de las chicas de la institución, todas sabían que era solo por placer, no por amor, aunque algunas si se llegaron a confundir y tuve problemas para salirme de las situaciones amorosas a las que yo no quería llegar, ahí tienes a Delly, esa nunca entendió que fue solo sexo, ella sigue…-

¡QUÉ!- lo interrumpí, sin poder creerme lo que había dicho Peeta tan tranquilo, como si estuviese hablando de tipos de pan - ¡QUE TUVISTE RELACIOENES CON DELLY!, con razón ella aún sigue tan pendiente de vos, , como se te ocurrió siquiera contarme eso, ahora la odio más de lo que ya la odia-

-jajajajajajaja no te enojes, tu preguntaste, a parte ya te dije, para mí solo era sexo, y con Delly fue hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Mucho tiempo, por Dios Peeta que edad tenías cuando lo hiciste por primera vez?- le pregunte tanto intrigada como asombrada, como que no siempre fue tan tímido y reservado como yo creía.

-Mmmm déjame pensar… mmm… creo que tenía 15 años o tal vez tenía 14, no recuerdo con exactitud, pero desde entonces mi cuerpo no ha cambiado mucho, solo me hice más grande, así que no me veía como un mocoso-

-Por Dios Peeta siempre creí eras diferente, ahora me doy cuenta que lo que se oía de ustedes en la institución de era mentira, los tres eran unos mujeriegos-

-jajajajajaja mis hermanos si, yo lo hacía por diversión, pero ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, yo también era un mujeriego, solo ocupaba que la chica Everdeen me tomara en cuenta y me volvería su esclavo sexual de por vida- dijo sonriendo y se abalanzó sobre mí alzándome y dándome vueltas en el aire mientras me besaba, de igual forma como cuando fingimos para las cámaras del Capitolio, solo que aquí nadie fingía, y el amor y la felicidad se podían sentir perfectamente.

Cuando por fin me bajo, mi mundo daba vueltas y tuve que agarrarme de sus fuertes brazos para n o volver a caer, ambos nos sentíamos muy ha gusto estando aquí, era increíble ver como el lugar preferido de Gale y mío, había pasado a ser el lugar preferido de Peeta y yo.

Tomamos nuestras cosas, contando mi arco y mis flechas y nos encaminamos al distrito, ambos sabíamos que esperar, pero ninguno de los dos tenía miedo, habíamos pasado por mucho juntos, como para temerle a una sombra del pasado.

Continuará…


	7. Inoportuno

**Personajes pertenecen a Los JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE.**

**Capitulo 7**

-Veo que ya se curaron – dijo Gale sarcásticamente cuando llegamos a la cerca del bosque, estaba recostado a un árbol con la vista fija en el suelo, aunque yo podría jurar que sus ojos estaban abiertos pero su vista estaba perdida.

-Ojalá, ¿A que debemos el maravilloso honor de tenerte de nuevo en el distrito 12?¿Acaso también fuiste exiliado?- preguntó Peeta con toda tranquilidad, aunque yo sabía y sentía que solo era apariencia, ya que me tenía abraza por la cintura con un solo brazo y podía sentir como se tensaba al hablar.

-¿Exiliado?, no jamás, solo vine para ver cómo estaban las cosas por aquí, a ver si aún sobraban cosas mías en este lugar- dijo de manera algo sarcástica a lo cual Peeta lo entendió a la perfección.

-Mmmm que curioso, he revisado arriba y abajo y en cada rincón del distrito y hasta el momento no he visto nada tuyo, ni que te haya pertenecido en algún momento, ¿tienes algo especial en mente? Si gustas me dices y te ayudo a buscar, así no pierdes el tiempo- de verdad que lo de Peeta eran las palabras, tenía tanta facilidad para poder defenderse en cualquier situación y bajo cualquier cuestionamiento.

-Mmmm claro me vendría muy bien tu ayuda, busco algo que era muy valioso para mí, era mi vida, pero no estoy seguro en qué momento, ni lugar del camino se me ha quedado botado y algún idiota lo haya logrado robar, sabiendo que era MIO- contestó Gale haciendo gran énfasis en la palabra mío y mirándome a mí, que no podía dejar de mirar su cara de disgusto.

-Gale cuanto siento que hayas perdido algo tan valioso, ¿Tenía nombre aunque sea? Así sería más fácil buscar algo tuyo entre lo que hay aquí- Peeta le contestaba tan tranquilo, que cualquiera que los oyera hablar podría jurar que no hay nada de odio ni amargura en cada una de sus palabras.

-Ese es el problema Mellark, no tenía nombre, siempre creí que lo tenía pero me equivoqué-

-Que mal, en ese caso cualquier pudo recogerlo y dejárselo como propio, creo que no podré ayudarte entonces- terminó Peeta y me jaló hacia sí para que camináramos y dejáramos a Gale atrás.

Pero Gale no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, eso era obvio –tal vez si me puedan ayudar, ambos-

-¿Para qué será?- dijo Peeta.

-Aparte de buscar lo que me pertenece, vengo a ver unos asuntos del capitolio y los cuartos del edificio de justicia están llenos, así que no tengo donde quedarme, no se tal vez me pueda quedar contigo, es solo una noche- dijo Gale señalándome.

-Con nosotros- lo corregí- si te quieres quedar a dormir solo, puedes quedarte en la casa de Peeta, lleva mucho tiempo deshabitada, si no quieres estar solo en una casa tan grande, puedes quedarte con nosotros en mi casa, puedes dormir en el cuarto de mi madre- logré hablar por fin, con un poco de mentiras, pero eso era lo de menos.

-Tienes razón Preciosa, puede quedarse con nosotros, yo no le hayo problema, la casa es lo suficientemente grande- contestó Peeta, pero al ver sus ojos, me dí cuenta que la bestia dentro de él, había resurgido y estaba tramando algo.

-Perfecto, entonces me quedaré con ustedes, llego como a las 6, para también poder cenar con ustedes- dijo con un aire de superioridad, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Nosotros hicimos lo mismo, solo que en dirección a la casa.

-¿Estás molesto?-

-No, preciosa, ¿por qué he de estarlo?- dijo mientras me daba un gran beso – lo único que me molesta es saber que ahora me toca esperar para estar dentro tuyo, solo porque le tengo que preparar comida al idiota ese, ¿Pero verdad que cómo recompensa por ser un chico tan bien portado me vas a dejar hacerte mía esta noche?- preguntó mientras hacía pucheros con sus suculentos labios.

-Ya veremos cómo se comporta mi esclavo sexual, recuerda que ahora le perteneces a la chica Everdeen-

-Si su majestad, es un placer ofrecerle mis más humildes servicios, prometo no defraudarla- dijo con una gran sonrisa pícara.

Como era posible que todos estos años, nunca me había fijado en él, solo su rostro logra llamar la suficiente atención, hay que verlo bien para saber si es real o es parte de una ilusión.

-Hola PEETA, hola kaniss- no se de donde salió, ni si estaba cerca, pero la preciosa Dellý había salido a nuestro encuentro aún con ese vestido vaporoso y su estúpida sonrisa, se acercó a Peeta y lo abrazó, aún así Peeta no me soltó – que bueno verte por fin fuera Katniss, se notaba que la hacías mucha falta a Peeta, pero tranquila yo lo mantuve entretenido, para que no se sintiera mal, ¿verdat Peet?-

-Eso me imagino, gracias Delly, fuieste muy atenta, igual que mucha gente del distrito, hoy en la mañana me di cuenta que muchos se tomaban su tiempo para poder cuidarte mientras trabajabas- dije volviendo a ver a Peeta- supongo que les daba miedo ver como podías lastimar las paredes nuevas de la panadería-

-¿A mí, en la mañana? Ah ya se dé quienes hablas, de las chicas que sin falta pasan sentadas en las banquitas de la plaza toda la mañana saludándome y preguntándome muy atentas ¿Cuándo estará listo mi pan?- dijo haciendo énfasis en "mi pan".

-Si esas mismas- le contesté.

-Mmm esas sobradas, son del distrito 4, como ahora estamos aceptando a cualquier persona para que viva aquí, no queda de otra más que aguantárselas, igual yo siempre mantuve a Peeta lejos de esas arpías- comentó Delly -¿Y ya te diste cuenta Katniss, Gale volvió? Me imagino que no aguantó estar lejos de su pareja de caza-

-Si ya lo vimos, gracias por la preocupación, pero no creo que se sienta triste por no volver a cazar conmigo, ahora él tiene otros planes y yo también, ¿verdad mi chico del pan?- y le di un fuerte beso a Peeta.

-Mmm si ya veo, que bueno, me alegra que se lleven tan bien de nuevo, me tengo que ir, adiós- Delly se fue un poco alterada y ni siquiera se despidió de Peeta como siempre lo hacía, con un delicado beso en la mejilla.

-Como que Delly se enojó contigo- dije inocentemente.

Peeta soló una carcajada muy alegre, me tomó entre sus brazos y me hizo levantada del suelo, así que enrolle mis piernas entorno a su cintura, no me imaginaba que él tuviese tanta fuerza, o ¿era que tal vez yo me había alimentado tan mal este tiempo que ya tenía peso tipo pluma, faltaba muy poco para llegar a la casa, y Peeta lo hizo conmigo alzada, yo tenía sus rostro entre mis manos y le daba besos, él era un hombre de verdad soñado, no se podía pedir nada mejor, todo iba bien, hasta que se me ocurrió besarlo apasionadamente y este se desconcentró dio un paso en falso y ambos caímos sobre un jardín de dientes de león, , este encima de mí, con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos, ni él ni yo nos habíamos lastimado, habíamos pasado mayores dolores en nuestra corta vida juntos, que una simple caída no nos podía hacer daño.

-Mira qué casualidad dientes de león, por fin florecieron, hace tiempo te los había plantado aquí, para que tuvieras un jardín que te recordara a mí, pero no habían no habían querido florecer, supongo que también ocupaban un día tan caliente como el de hoy, ¿no crees?- dijo mientras me ponía varios florecillas en el pelo –eres preciosa Katniss, si no fuera porque estamos muy al descubierto te haría mía en este instante-

-Entonces tendrás que plantar dientes de león en el patio trasero de la casa, para poder cumplir nuestros deseos- dije seductoramente.

-Mañana mismo me pongo en eso, ni lo dudes, ya que me diste permiso hay que aprovechar-

-Si quieres yo te ayudo, así la gente dejaría de verlos comerse con los ojos y con la boca-

-Hola Haymitch, es un gusto verte sobrio- dijo Peeta volviendo a ver hacia arriba de nosotros.

-Hola tórtolos… hola preciosa – dijo al verme- no sabes cuánto extrañe nuestras discusiones, ¿ahora te quedarás con nosotros?- preguntó con tono paternal, tal vez después de todo si había hecho el intento de cambiar.

-Eso intentaré, tu también me hiciste falta- contesté mientras me levantaba, pero para mi sorpresa Haymitch, me jaló hacia él y me abrazó -¿A qué se debe eso?- pregunté devolviendo el abrazo.

-Desde hace tiempo Haymitch se ha comportado así, me imagino que por fin se dio cuenta de que somos lo más cercano a una familia, y lo único que le queda – dijo Peeta, quien al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a este nuevo mentor.

-Si si algo así- dijo Haymitch y me soltó –chicos se dieron cuenta que volvió…-

-¿Gale?, si nos dimos cuenta- dijo Peeta cansadamente – Y sabes que es lo mejor, que hoy se quedará a cenar con nosotros y que dormirá en la casa-

-¿En la casa con Katniss?-

-No Haymitch, yo dormiré con Katniss, el dormirá en el cuarto de la señora Everdeen-

-Ah mmm ustedes no pierden el tiempo he tórtolos, ¿entonces qué, tengo que irme preparando para que me digan abuelo o tío?¿cómo les gustaría más?- dijo sarcásticamente –bueno, al ver sus caras de asombro, me imagino que aún no habían pensado en eso, me sorprendes Peeta,¿ cómo se te fue a pasar?-

-Mmm bueno, supongo que me dejé llevar-

-¿Te dejaste llevar?¿Acaso ya lo hicieron? Ah ya entendí, estas poniendo en marcha el tratamiento para tu completa curación, excelente, igual considero que deberían cuidarse, a menos claro de que quieran tener mucha familia… ¿Dónde y cuándo lo hicieron si tu saliste hasta hoy?- preguntó intrigado aunque con un poco de malicia.

-Haymitch no es de tu incumbencia… aunque dime como tengo que cuidarme- le corté, me daba pena hablar de estas cosas, pero tenía que estar preparada, después de todo yo nunca he querido tener hijos.

-Ah no es de mi incumbencia pero si quieres mis consejos, jajaja como extrañaba oír tu voz de altanera, me recuerdas tanto a mí, bueno mira en el Capitolio a los tributos sexualmente activos se les recomendaba tomar una pastilla que se llama Amapola todos los primeros de cada mes, pero en el caso de ustedes que ya lo hicieron, no hay vuelta atrás, vas a quedar embarazada- dijo seriamente- jajajajaja ay Preciosa hubieses visto tu cara, es una broma, no pasa nada, ve a comprar las pastillas esas que te dije, tomate dos ya y una a inicios de mes, y sigan disfrutando del placer del amor- dijo tomando uno de los dientes de león enredados en mi cabello y soplándolo con gran delicadeza.

-Haymitch no es gracioso- dije enojada – tú siempre te burlas de nosotros-

-Igual los quiero mucho, no te pongas así, era solo una bromita, ¿puedo ir a cenar yo también?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Peeta sin pensarlo, como se notaba que le fastidiaba saber que estaríamos solos con Gale.

-Ay no Peeta, yo creo que es mejor estar nosotros solos con Gale- hice una pausa y ambos se me quedaron viendo con cara de incrédulos- Ay tenían que haber visto su cara, es solo una bromita Haymitch, por supuesto que siempre eres bienvenido-

-Ja-ja-ja- rió Haymitch sarcásticamente –que graciosa Katniss, pensé que de verdad ya no me querías, bueno entonces los veo al rato para venir a cenar, prepara algo rico Peeta, no dejas que ella meta mano, sabes que ese no es su don- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Mmm tendré que ver que preparo- dijo Peeta bajando la cabeza, sabía que ocultaba su risa.

-Que concho que eres Peeta, se que cocino espantoso, pero aunque sea dame la oportunidad de aprender-

-Esta bien mi amor, hoy te enseñará a cocinar algo rico y simple, pero si fracasas en el intento serás mía toda la noche y no te dejaré descansar-

-¿Me estás retando?- dije amenazadoramente seductora.

-Pues sí y espero con ganas que pierdas-

-Y si gano ¿Qué gano?-

-Lo que tu quieres-

-Muy bien pensará que quiero ganar, aunque deseo fervientemente perder-

-Uy Katniss me vuelves loco- me agarró entre sus brazos y me besó con tanta pasión que sentí desfallecer de nuevo bajo sus encantos, pero para mi desgracia aún estábamos afuera y había muchas cosas que hacer.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, Peeta se fue a su casa para traer cosas para cocinar, yo entré en la mía y comenzó a acomodarla y limpiarla, llevaba mucho tiempo descuidada, era un trabajo agotador pero deseaba terminar lo más pronto para pasar más tiempo con Peete, intentando dañar sus creaciones comestibles, de solo pensar que me haría suya toda la noche, como lo había prometido, se me erizaba la piel.

Después de un par de horas por fin había acabado y casi al instante escuché a a Peeta llamar a la puerta, baje corriendo y le abrí, traía muchas cosas, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era ver un pequeño pastel decorado con preciosos flores amarillas y blancas, como las de los dientes de león, era muy hermoso.

-¿Y esto?- dije tomándolo en mis manos –se ve exquisito-

-Gracias lo hice para ti-

-¿Lo acabas de hacer?, eres increíble Peeta, ¿qué más traes?-

-Gracias preciosa, bueno fui a comprar tus pastillas y también cordero, para hacer ese estofado que tanto te gusta, trague también los ingredientes para hacerte los pancitos de queso, y traje unos cuantos hongos para que prepares una rica crema de hongos, que disfrutaré con ganas… toda la noche- dijo al final con esa sonrisa que mataba.

Continuara…


	8. ¿Cómo hacer un buen PAN?

**A mis queridos lectores, que les puedo decir, he publicado dos capítulos seguidos que eran para calmar la aguas como dicen, para volver a poner las ideas en orden, pero ahora los insto a leer este capítulo con un delicioso pan de queso, en sus manos, dejando que la imaginación vuele como hice yo con la mía, se les quiere.**

**Aquí van mis saluditos para: PEETKAT - JULIPER22 - BRENDA MELLARK - KATRI - FANNY - ****COOKIESAMM**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios de este nuevo capítulo. Saludos XOXO**

**PEETA **

**CAPITULO 8**

Mi vida nunca había sido de los mejor, fui el tercer hijo de una familia no muy funcional, mi apariencia le recordaba a mi madre el amor perdido de mi padre, así que no me trataba muy bien, de pequeño mis hermanos se burlaban de mi por mi amor a la pintura, sin embargo mi papá vio que ese don lo podía utilizar en algo más productivo, si algo más productivo para la familia, algo como decorar pasteles, está bien que vivíamos en un distrito muy marginado y que casi nadie tenía dinero para comprar los pasteles que mi padre me ponía a diseñar, pero se veían muy apetecibles en la vitrina, desde muy pequeños, antes incluso de entrar a la escuela, nuestras principales clases las recibíamos en la panadería, de tal forma que toda nuestra vida los Mellarck siempre teníamos que ser panaderos.

Cuando por fin crecí para poder ir a la escuela y pensé que todo iba a cambiar, porque ya no tenía que pasar tanto tiempo en la panadería, conocí a la niña que me robaría el aliento, era muy hermosa, fue amor a primera vista, fue mi primer amor y el último.

El problema de haberme enamorado de esta niña, era que ella no sabía que yo existiera, así que los años fueron pasando dándome ciertos lapsos de tiempo para poder ayudarla a como yo podía, sin embargo ella siempre pasaba su tiempo con un muchacho un par de años mayor que yo y al parecer se atraían, y tanto él como yo nos dimos cuenta de los sentimientos mutuos que teníamos hacia ella, que desde muy jóvenes, ambos nos odiábamos.

Mucho tiempo después me toco vivir junto a ella momentos traumáticos, que me hicieron unirme a ella y que ella notara mi presencia, aunque su preferencia siempre era mi contrincante.

Ahora que por fin ella había aceptado estar conmigo y poder ser felices como siempre lo pensé y lo desee y que al parecer las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar para mejorar, que ya me había confesado su amor por mi… tengo que volver a ver a mi enemigo de siempre, y no solo verle, sino también cocinarle y ofrecerle posada como buenos samaritanos que éramos ella y yo, pero yo tenía un plan.

-¿Así que tengo que hacer crema de hongos y avellanas?- me preguntó – Peeta yo en mi vida he hecho algo así, lo he comido, pero ni idea como se hace-

-Esa es la intención Katniss, que aprendas a preparar comida diferente que no sea condimentada y arreglada por tu madre o tu hermana- le dije sonriéndole – ahora que el estofado está listo, yo haré el pan y tú la crema-

Katniss puso cara de incrédula pero igual comenzó a seguir mis instrucciones para cocinar la crema, paso a paso la comida iba tomando forma, de vez en cuando lo probaba y arrugaba la cara, entonces le agregaba condimentos hasta que le supiese bien, pero estos se los agregaba sin mi consentimiento, o cuando creía que yo no la veía, igual no le diría nada, porque si la crema sabría no muy bien yo ganaría la puesta y eso me ponía de muy buen humor, cuando por fin terminó la crema comenzó a ver que estaba haciendo yo, por dicha ya el pan estaba en el horno y solo estaba recogiendo y limpiando la harina que había quedado esparcida.

-Estas todo sucio, déjame y te ayudo- me dijo amablemente, cerré los ojos para que me limpiara la cara, pero en vez de eso, agarró harina en su mano y sopló mientras se reía –ahora si eres mi chico de pan- continuaba riéndose, me imagino que mi rostro estaba totalmente cubierto de harina pero jamás podría enojarme con ella.

Como se estaba riendo y no ponía atención a lo que yo hacía tomé el tazón lleno de harina y leche que estaban detrás de mí, me acerqué tiernamente a ella y se lo esparcí todo en la cabeza, rápidamente la combinación de harina y leche la dejó bañada de pies a cabeza, ahora si era mi turno de reírme.

-Peeta eso está frío- me dijo aún riéndose.

-Lo se, era para poder apagarte, chica en llamas-

No sé en qué momento me estampó un huevo en el pecho y luego otro y otro, Katniss se reía a más no poder, me sentía tan bien escuchar sus carcajadas, pero estas acciones solo significaban dos cosas, una que la amaba y ella a mí, y dos que Katniss había desatado la guerra.

Yo agarraba grandes puños de harina y se los tiraba en la cara, el pecho o donde primero cayeran, masas aguadas de leche con harina que se le pegaban en el pelo, unos hongos que se habían librado de ser parte de la crema de hongos, ella por su parte tenía toda la resistencia de muchos cartones de huevos a su alcance, y estos eran su principal arma, cuando por fin se le gastaron las municiones de huevo, y no tenía que más tirarme, tomé un buen trozo de mantequilla entre mis manos , me acerqué a ella, le planté un suculento beso y metí mi mano bajo su blusa, embarrando y tocando sus pechos con la viscosidad de la mantequilla.

-Ahora si preciosa te gané- dije y le mordí el labio dulcemente, terminamos tirados en el piso comiéndonos a besos y mordidas; en un charco de harina, huevos y sus respectivas cáscaras, leche, azúcar, mantequilla, uno que otro hongo, pero eso era lo de menos, la pasión entre nosotros dos era incontrolable, yo estaba sobre ella besándola, cuando el reloj sonó avisando que eran las 5 de la tarde, nos quedaba aún una hora para que vinieran nuestros invitados, esa hora debía de ser bien aprovechada y al parecer ella también pensó lo mismo.

-Vamos a bañarnos, que no quiero oler a pan sin cocinar-

-Se a que te refieres, pero no te preocupes yo sé como cocinarte y que aún sepas mejor- le dije muy excitado

Nos fuimos para el baño, pero nuestra ropa iba quedando tirada en el camino, así que cuando llegamos arriba ambos estábamos desnudos y aún comiéndonos a besos.

Abrimos el agua que empezó a llenar la tina y el resto de baño con un suave vapor, Katniss entró primero y me jaló hacia ella, abrazándome y arañándome la espalda, colocándome de espaldas a la pared, no solo yo tenía ahora una bestia dentro de mi, como decía ella, al parecer Katniss estaba contagiada de mi bestia interior, por su manera de besarme tan apasionaba, tan lujuriosa, para mi mejor si no solo yo tenía cambios de carácter en extremos lujuriosos, verla a ella así me volvía loco.

De pronto Katniss sin ningún complejo, agarró mi miembro y lo comenzó a masajear con sus manos y contra sus muslos, la sensación era inigualable, sus manos subían y bajaban tocando todo el cuerpo de mi pene, lo sostenía con fuerza mientras besaba mi cuello frenéticamente, sentía sus mordidas arrancarme gemidos de deseo, de satisfacción.

-Katniss me estas matando- le dije en cuanto pude juntar palabras

Katniss levantó mi pene y lo colocó frente a su vientre, de tal forma que quedara entre ella y yo, ella hacía suaves movimientos que rozaban todo mi miembro, que me excitaban cada vez más, agarró mis manos que la tenían bien abrazada y las colocó sobre mi cabeza, justo como yo había hecho en el lago, me besaba y mordía mis labios y mi cuello, comenzó a bajar por mi pecho, besó y mordisqueó mis pezones, besó y lamió cada parte de mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi ombligo, agachada frente a mí, tomó de nuevo mi pene entre sus manos y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a lamerlo, a chuparlo, a besarlo, se metía la punta de mi miembro en su preciosa boca y lo acariciaba con su lengua, jugaba con sus manos en torno a él, lo acariciaba con fuerza de arriba abajo, yo ya no sabía ni que hacer, la sensación me estaba matando, el sentir su aliento en mi pene me excitaba de mil formas, por fin entre un montón de intentos por hablarle o simplemente por formular una palabra le dije:

-Preciosa déjame estar dentro tuyo y esto lo continuas en la noche, si no, no podré resistir y acabaré en tu boca-

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- la escuche decirme sensualmente, al escucharla mi piel se erizó y sentí la necesidad de volverla a ver.

Katniss estaba totalmente mojada y ya sin rastros de harina en su cabello, sus manos aferradas a mi miembro y la punta de este saliendo de su boca, me miraba de una forma tan seductora y maliciosa, que me tendría que acordar de esa imagen de por vida, jamás quería olvidarle, respiré hondo, tratando de contener mi eyaculación y le dije.

-El problema es que estas a punto de lograr que me venga en tu boca y no sé si sea eso lo que quieres en este momento-

-¿Tu quieres venirte así?-

-Me fascinaría, pero me preocupas tu-

-Por mí, tranquilo, solo mmm… déjate llevar… dejame complacerte y redimirme por todos esos días que te tuve en abandono- Katniss me lo pidió de una manera tan sensual que jamás podrían decirle que no, básicamente en estos momento yo ni siquiera podía hablar, ya que ella había vuelto a meter mi pene en su boca y esto absorbía toda mi concentración.

Mi cuerpo no podía aguantar más, intentaba despejar mi mente para poder durar más tiempo erecto y poder sentir más tiempo los labios de Katniss en mi pene, pero todo me incitaba a ver como se metía mi miembro en su boca, a oír cómo sonaban las acciones de su boca , a desear terminar dentro de ella, la excitación era tanta que no aguanté más y me vine dentro de ella, la sensación era demasiado cálida, excitante, inimaginable.

Cuando por fin la sensación se pasó, sentí sus manos agarrar mi rostro y su beso apasionado en mi boca, y la besé con fuerza la abracé y la sostuve así hasta que a ambos algo nos desconcentró.

-Peeta – me dijo separando mi boca de la suya- están tocando la puerta-

Así o más inoportunos – está bien yo les abro, ¿tu estas bien?-

-De maravilla, ve y ábreles mientras yo termino de lavarme el cabello-

-Ok, ya vuelvo, TE AMO MI CHICA EN LLAMAS, de verdad ahora si se porque seguir diciéndote así- Katniss me sonrió maliciosa, y salí de la ducha, tomé un paño, me lo coloqué en la cintura, aunque era obvio que estos paños eran para ella, eran muy pequeños y todo el muslo de mi pierna real quedaba al aire, mejor para mi plan, salí corriendo escaleras abajo y se podía ver por toda la casa que había ocurrido una escena muy pasional, habían huellas de manos de harina estampadas en la pared, ropas tiradas por doquier y sin saber si eran de ella o mías, cuando por fin llegué a la puerta volví a agarrar bien las dos puntas de la toalla con la mano aún sin lograr taparme, abrí la puerta y ahí estaban los dos, nuestro mentor y nuestro fantasma.

-Hola pasen, perdón por la demora- dije lo más normal posible, Gale reparó en mi pierna básicamente desnuda y me miró con fuerte odio.

-Valla chico creo que interrumpimos- dijo Haymitch maliciosamente

-No no ya no- dije sabiendo bien por donde iba la cosa, antes había hablado con él, para que entre los dos hiciéramos los comentarios posibles, para alejar a Gale de nuestras vidas, aunque nada de lo que acababa de pasar estaba planeado, todo iba muy bien.

-¿Dónde está la malcriada?- continuo Haymitch al agarrar una blusa totalmente enharinada que estaba en el piso –así que le enseñaste a hacer pan- sonrió maliciosamente –¿cómo le fue es buena aprendiz?-

-jajajaja mmm bueno la malcriada está arriba bañándose, y si es una gran aprendiz-

-Me alegra chico, me alegra, vos también te estabas bañando ¿no?, ve terminen de bañarse, nosotros los esperamos aquí- dijo finalmente y se sentó, frente a Gale, comenzó a hablarle pero no supe de que, cuando entré en la habitación Katniss ya estaba arreglada con un precioso vestido blanco con líneas negras, maquillada y se había peinado con un moño, se veía preciosa.

-¿Y eso?- le pregunté.

-Era del capitolio, me veo bien entonces, amor hoy mientras tú estabas en tu casa llamé a Haymitch y le dije que ocupaba que cuando viniera con Gale hiciera todo tipo de comentarios referentes a nuestra flamante relación juntos, me vestí así porque hoy es una velada especial y será una noche inigualable, no te molesta que le haya pedido eso a Haymitch- dijo con nerviosismo.

Solté la risa al pensar que mal lo tenía que estar pasando Gale –yo también le pedí eso – dije entre risas.

Ambos nos reímos durante un rato, no era ser malos, solo que ninguno quería perder al otro, y Gale tenía que entender que aquí ya no había nada más para él.

Continuara …


	9. Fuera de Lugar

**Creo que ya mis lectores se han dado cuenta que no soy fanática de Gale, pero sentí que también deberíamos saber que piensa de lo que está pasando frente a sus ojos.**

**Saluditos a todos. XOXO**

**Capítulo 9**

-Quiero verte a ti bien apuesto- dijo Katniss –así que te alisté la ropa- dijo señalándome con una mirada una camisa blanca muy elegante y pantalón blanco.

-Perfecto-

-Ah Peeta nada de ropa interior- dijo maliciosamente

-Pero… Katniss-

-Yo tampoco ando- dijo y se levantó la falta del vestido que a decir verdad era muy corta, y efectivamente no andaba nada de ropa interior- así que tu tampoco debes de ponerte nada, tranquilo no se notará tu ya sabes qué, el pantalón es de tela gruesa- la miré con cara no muy convencido pero ella empezó a hacer un puchero, que me enamoraba –vamos, compláceme me chico del pan, por favor, solo yo sabré que no tienes nada, por favor amor.

-Uy Katniss por qué tienes que ser tan linda, ok seguiré tus ordenes, ve abajo, voy a terminar de bañarme y bajo- le dí un fuerte beso – te amo, te ves hermosa.

**Gale**

No se por qué había decidido volver al 12, ¿Qué esperaba encontrar, una Katniss llena de amor por mí? Que tonto fui en dejarla ir, ahora está con ese estúpido panadero, puede ser muy buena persona y lo que sea, pero no creí que ella lo fuese a escoger a él, aún recuerdo sus palabras el día que me castigaron con el látigo, dijo que se quedaría conmigo, pero creo que de verdad cometí muchos errores que ella si tomó en cuenta y nunca me va a perdonar por lo de Prim, eso es obvio.

No sé que tanto habla este borracho, aun tengo la imagen del panadero recién salido del baño, es obvio que estaban juntos, hay que ver cómo está la casa, cubierta de harina y manchas por todo lado, prendas de ropa, y un gran desastre en la cocina, al parecer Haymitch está acostumbrado a esto, no le molesta en nada, igual me quedaré aquí durante la noche, quiero ver si es cierto su gran amor o solo fingen como en los juegos.

-Hola ¿cómo están?- Katniss había bajado al fin, se veía de verdad hermosa, radiante, con ese vestido a rayas blancas y negras, sin mangas, con delgados tirantes, totalmente ajustado a su maravilloso cuerpo, era una imagen para soñar.

-Hola preciosa, wow, eso es tener estilo, te ves hermosa- dijo Haymitch, levantándose y abrazandola.

-Si tiene razón te ves muy bonita, quién diría todo lo que has pasado- dije mirándola fijamente.

-Mmm a veces solo se ocupa un poco de amor para ver el camino, ¿no hermosa?- dijo el borracho.

-Tienes mucha razón, solo eso se ocupa, gracias por los cumplidos, la casa está algo… mmm… sucia, me ayudas Haymitch- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, orgullosa de ver su casa en estas condiciones.

-Claro Kat-

Katniss le dijo que lo principal era la cocina, y ambos se fueron a limpiar el charco que había por todo el piso, barrían, limpiaban, echaban agua al piso y se reían juntos como si eso fuese lo más normal. Sentía fuertes celos de verla tan feliz.

-Listo, disculpen por la espera, estaba limpiando arriba, y aquí todavía sigue el desorden eh- dijo el panadero cuando bajó las gradas, estaba vestido todo de blanco y peinado con el cabello hacia atrás, ¿por qué ambos se habían vestido tan elegantes, acaso así se vestían siempre, o es que hoy celebrarían algo especial?

Me sentía tan desubicado, que ni siquiera tenía hambre, los tres estaban hablando entre ellos desde diferentes lugares de la casa, no sabía exactamente donde estaban, hasta que Peeta dijo que ya nos podíamos sentar a la mesa, mecánicamente me dirigí a la mesa y me senté, casi de inmediato llegó Haymitch.

-Que chicos estos, son únicos, ¿cómo está tu madre Gale?-

-Bien gracias Haymitch, ya no ocupa trabajar, entonces se queda cuidando a mis hermanos todo el día-

-Ah que bueno, que bueno, excelente, es una gran mujer, se merece el descanso-

-Si yo también pensé lo mismo, por cierto Katniss, tu madre te manda saludos- dije volviendo mi vista hacia la cocina donde sabía que se encontraban la feliz pareja, pero para qué lo hice, Katniss estaba sirviendo algo en platos ondos y Peeta estaba detrás de ella, casi encima de ella más bien, le susurraba algo al oído, ella se reía con malicia y él continuaba dándole besos en el cuello, pero su mano se dirigía hacia sus nalgas, y lo peor a ella le gustaba, eso se podía notar. Sentía una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho, sentía las terribles ganas de levantarme y pegarle a Peeta pero me contuve.

-Haber niños, tengo hambre- dijo Haymitch sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ay Haymitch, no seas aguafiestas- le dijo Katniss con una sonrisa, mientras ambos traían los platos a la mesa – bien ya que hoy ambos van a cenar con nosotros se preparó algo especial, crema de hongos con avellanas, estofado de cordero con deliciosos pancitos de quesos y Peeta hizo un suculento pastel para mi, así que lo compartiré con ustedes también, gracias por lo de los saludos de mi madre, Gale-

-Todo se ve delicioso- dijo Haymitch – todo lo hizo Peeta ¿verdad?-

-Bueno eso es algo de lo que también quiero advertirles, Peeta y yo hicimos una apuesta, yo hice la crema de hongos como él me fue diciendo, o más o menos, quiero que de verdad me digan lo que piensan, créanme que si dicen que sabe mal no van a herir mis sentimientos, más bien me darán nuevos sentimientos en que pensar-

-¿Así? ¿Y cuál es el premio?- pregunté

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, es algo muy personal- me contestó Katniss, me hablaba como si fue un desconocido, eso me hería aún más.

-Que extraño, antes no había límite entre lo personal entre nosotros-

-Bueno Gale, las personas cambian y maduran, es parte de la vida, ahora que les parece si comemos- terminó Katniss con voz decidida.

Todos probamos primero la crema, pero nadie dijo nada, a mi gusto no sabía del todo mal, tal vez mucha sal o pocos condimentos, que se yo, yo tampoco sabía cocinar.

Katniss comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, y luego Peeta y Haymitch se le unieron- está bien ya sé que perdí, mejor no se la coman, creo que tiene mucha sal, a Finnick le hubiese fascinado sentir tan cerca el agua del mar- dijo riéndose y los otros se rieron aún con más ganas

El resto de la cena me sentí igual de fuera de lugar, por desgracia tenía que aceptarlo, la comida estuvo deliciosa y el pastel me recordaba a los muchos bocadillos que Peeta le mandaba a Katniss y todos terminaban en el fogón del quemador, pareciera que por fin logró dárselos y a mi solo me quedaba ver desde lejos.

Continuará…


	10. Pidamos Un Deseo

Hola a todos este nuevo relato se hizo un poquitito más largo pero estoy casi segura que les gustará, así que los invito a leerlo acompañados de un delicioso pastel de chocolate, ya sabrán a que me refiero, los quiero.

Saluditos para mi queridísima** PEETKAT, **que con sus ideas y las mías nos contagiamos la lujuria, jajaja, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está lo que me pediste, o al menos una parte.

Saludos a mis lectores tanto viejos como nuevos, me alegra que les gusten mis relatos, sigan al pendiente, gracias por sus comentarios todos los leo he intento responderlos, gracias:** JULIPER22, BRENDA MELLARK, COOKIESAM, FANNY, KATRI**, y

**PAM´CULLENMELLARCK, **espero te guste este nuevo capítulo, ya ves que no solo tú tienes esas ideas.

Besitos a todos XOXO

**Capítulo 10**

**Katniss**

La noche iba viento en popa, Gale siempre fue muy callado, pero hoy podía estar en la casa sin que nadie se diese cuenta, hablaba solo si se le preguntaba algo y no comentaba nada, ni se reía, él fue el que quiso regresar.

-Bueno chicos, la comida estuvo, maravillosa, excepto por… bueno la crema- dijo Haymitch guiñándome un ojo – pero como siempre Peeta todo lo puede salvar, jajaja-

-Si gracias estuvo muy rica, Katniss me gustaría bañarme antes de acostarme, puedo…- dijo Gale.

-Claro, ve al cuarto de mi madre, ahí también hay un baño- le interrumpí tranquilamente.

Gale dio las gracias y se fue directo al cuarto, todos nos volvimos a ver con cara de triunfo, me sentía tan malvada.

-Ok creo que eso es todo- dijo Haymitch y se fue a su casa.

Los minutos pasaban y nosotros dos aun seguíamos sentados en la mesa, ninguno decía nada, solo nos mirábamos fijamente, Peeta estaba sentado como recostado de medio lado, con su rostro apoyado en una mano y la otra bajo la mesa, yo tenía ambas manos estiradas sobre la mesa. El único ruido que se escuchaba en la casa era el de la ducha de Gale, ambos estábamos ensimismados en la belleza del otro.

-¿Recuerdas el juego real y no real?- cortó Peeta el silencio, yo asentí con la cabeza – bien jugaremos algo parecido, me responderás si o no- nos volvimos a quedar en silencio vario tiempo, creo que como 5 minutos, hasta que Peeta hizo su primera pregunta, con voz tan seductora que me erizaba la piel:

-¿Te parezco apuesto?-

-Si-

Volvió a haber una larga pausa.

-¿Te excito?- dijo Peeta

-Si-

-¿Deseas a mi otro yo?-

-Si-

-¿Deseas al verdadero Peeta?

-Si-

-¿Quieres a un solo Peeta?-

-No-

-¿Entonces te gustan los dos Peetas?-

-Si-

-¿Te gusta cuando te tomo y te hago mía?-

-Si-

-¿Me deseas en este momento?-

-Si-

¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo conmigo, ya?-

-Si-

-¿Hacerlo conmigo aquí?-

-Mmm si-dije algo dudosa.

-¿Aquí en la mesa?-

-Peeta yo creo…-

-Solo respuestas si y no- dijo acercando su excitado rostro al mío, su aliento tenían fuerte olor a chocolate, debido al pastel que él mismo había hecho para mí, un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió desde el vientre hasta el cuello, sus ojos eran más celestes de lo normal, sabía que en este momento me estaba enfrentando a su bestia interior, ese que amaba con locura, que deseaba poseerme con fieras ganas, ese que soñaba con matarme y para no hacerlo deseaba a muerte mi cuerpo, ese que en este momento yo también deseaba a más no poder –Kat solo si y no, ¿quieres que te tome aquí?-

-Si- dije, sin un ápice de duda.

Rápidamente Peeta corrió todas las cosas de la mesa, muchas se cayeron y quedaron en pedazos, se dirigió hasta el otro lado de la mesa, donde estaba yo y tomándome en sus brazos con gran excitación me subió en ella, su protuberante miembro hacía acto de presencia, intentando escapar de los pantalones blancos, así que abrí el cierre y lo tomé en mis manos, estaba fuerte, duro, con una gota brillosa en su punta, comencé a masajearlo, mientras Peeta besaba y mordía mi cuello, ambos gemíamos al unísono, Peeta descubrió mis pechos y los tocaba apasionado, luego subió el borde de mi falda, dejándome totalmente expuesta, me recosté un poco en la mesa y con mis manos llevé su miembro hasta mi entrada.

Poco a poco Peeta comenzó a meterlo, de manera apasionado, excitado, lo único en lo que yo pensaba era en tenerlo por completo dentro mío, que me hiciera suya, de esa forma frenética que caracterizaba a la bestia interior, Peeta se encontraba frente a mí, dándome placer con las fuertes estocadas de su pene, dentro mío, podía sentir todo el cuerpo de su miembro salir y entrar sin ningún problema, lo hacía rápido, fuerte, mi cuerpo se arqueaba al sentir un nuevo empuje en mi parte baja, la posición había sido del todo diferente a las otras veces, ahora podía sentir su grueso pene, grande y largo meterse en mí, y sentir como iba rosando mi piel, la sensación me volvía loca, mis gemidos se podían escuchar en toda la casa, los de él también aunque no tan estrepitosos como los míos, estaba totalmente recostada en la mesa, agarrándome de los bordes, muchos platos no habían aguantado quedarse en la mesa y se iban cayendo al compás de los frenéticos movimientos de mi chico del pan.

-Oh Peeta , sigue , sigue, no pares por favor, oh Peeta- abrí mis ojos y lo vi, viéndome fijamente con sus inigualables ojos celestes, ¿Qué estará pensando?¿qué pasará por esa cabecita?.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunta casi sin aliento.

-Me encanta, más Peeta, más por favor, con fuerza oh si Peeta-

-Te deseo, te deseo quiero que siempre seas mía-

-Siempre… siempre Peeta siempre seré tuya-

Peeta extendió el brazo tomando un pequeño trozo de la cubierta de chocolate del pastel, que aún había logrado aguantar los fuertes movimientos de mi chico del pan, y con toda sutileza untó mis pechos, y comenzó a lamerlos y chuparlos, su boca estaba caliente y con cada caricia de su lengua el cuerpo se me estremecía, pidiendo más, mi cuerpo comenzaba a tener su primer orgasmo de la noche, mis gemidos se hacían cada vez fuertes y Peeta no hacía nada por silenciarlos, más que seguir provocándolos.

De pronto me tomó entre sus brazos y me hizo alzada, enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y aún con su miembro dentro de mí, me recostó a la pared, acorralándome, tomó mis muñecas y las sostuvo con ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, mientras me besaba y seguía penetrándome con fuerza, era increíble pensar lo fuerte que se había hecho Peeta, me tomaba como si yo fuese una muñeca y hacía conmigo lo que a él apeteciera, yo no me negaba porque simplemente, me sentía frenéticamente excitada como para parar, mi cuerpo solo pedía más, más de él, más de sus besos, más de su cuerpo, más de su miembro dentro mío, más más y más, Peeta me agotaba a más no poder y era maravilloso, sentía como poco a poco mi cuerpo iba quedando sin fuerzas, a pesar de que yo no estuviese haciendo nada más que recibir al excitado chico del pan.

Peeta soltó mis manos y yo las apoyé en la espalda de este, ahí me di cuenta que el aún se encontraba vestido, con suaves movimientos comencé a desabrocharle los botones, él puso sus manos en mis nalgas como haciendo una especie de sentadera y el impulsaba mi cuerpo a levantarse un poco y caer directo en su pene, que entraba como si no hubiese barreras, podía sentir como llegaba a lo más hondo de mi, haciéndome gritar con cada una de las caídas, hasta que una de esas me ocasionó un orgasmo explosivo que de verdad no me lo esperaba solo salió en el momento que su pene volvió a tocar mi límite, y yo no pude más me derrumbé sobre el cuello de mi chico, agarrando su rostro entre mis manos, chocando frente con frente.

-¿Terminamos?. Dijo Peeta y me fijé que el sudor le chorreaba por el rostro, el también estaba cansado aunque excitado como desde el inicio.

-Si tu quieres- dije, aunque estoy segura que mi cansancio se podía reflejar en mi voz, ya que Peeta sonrió maliciosamente y me dio un pequeño beso, como los que me daba hacía mucho tiempo antes de dormirme junto a él.

Me volvió a colocar sobre la mesa, donde me quedé totalmente acostaba ya no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarme, mi chico del pan era toda una fiera siendo cualquiera de las dos personalidades, y ambas me volvían loca, comenzó de nuevo con sus estocadas más fuertes aún y el placer que estas me daban era muy excitante, mi espalda se arqueaba con cada golpe ocasionado por la penetración, cada uno más fuerte que el otro, cada uno más cerca del orgasmo, hasta que me volvieron a causar otro orgasmo, mi tercer orgasmo de la noche, este me mató y las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me hicieron casi desvanecer de placer.

-Oh Katniss me vengo- escuché decir a Peeta quedadamente, escuchaba sus gemidos hasta que un sonoro OOOOHHHH hizo que su miembro se viniera dentro mío, con movimientos de pulsación, esto fue lo último que di de mí, y me quedé derrumbada sobre la mesa, intentado tomar aire, las piernas me temblaban incontrolables, mis brazos se había quedado sin fuerza y yo a penas y sabía cómo me llamaba, el placer había sido absoluto y descontrolado, sentí salir su pene ahora un poco más flácido y escuché como cerraba su cremallera y acomodarse la ropa que llevaba puesta aún.

Peeta me tomó entre sus brazos, cubriéndome todo el cuerpo con algún tipo de manta, todo mi ser se encontraba tan cansado y tan relajado que estoy segura me hubiese podido quedar dormida ahí mismo, hasta que Peeta me tomó entre sus brazos como a un bebé, y me llevó fuera de la casa, se sentó sobre el jardín de dientes de león y me recostó junto a él, la brisa soplaba apenas perceptible, poco a poco mi cuerpo volvió a cobrar vida.

-Te amo Katniss- oí decir a Peeta cerca de mi oído.

-Yo también te amo- le contesté quedadamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo con tono tranquilizador.

-Cerca de ti siempre me siento mejor, tu siempre me has cuidado-

-Abre los ojos preciosa, déjate llevar por la verdadera magia- me dijo

Abrí mis ojos y un cielo completamente estrellado estaba sobre mí, era hermoso ver esto, no había un solo espacio del cielo sin estrellas, pequeñas nubes lo surcaban y el viento se encargan de volverlo a dejar despejado, la luna se veía majestuosa, parecía una gran moneda de plata.

-Es hermoso-le dije a Peeta y una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Peeta

-Porque te amo, y porque siento que te he alejado tanto de mí, que pienso que nunca podré recuperar todo ese tiempo-

-Ese tiempo ya pasó, ahora solo queda mirar hacia adelante y esperar que todo vaya a ser mejor entre los dos, tu me tienes a mí para ayudarte y yo te tengo a ti, se que muchas cosas se perdieron pero no podemos morir por todo lo que falta en este momento, solo podemos hacernos más fuertes y enfrentar lo que venga- me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos, ahora volvía a ser mi viejo Peeta, mi primer amor- sabes estuve llamado a alguien que conocí en el capitolio me dijo que hoy iba a haber una gran sorpresa a esta hora en el cielo, creo que te va a gustar- me dio un beso cariñoso en la boca y cuando se quitó un pequeña luz en el cielo lo surcó de extremo a extremo.

-Es una estrella fugaz Katniss, ¿las habías visto antes?-

-Hace mucho tiempo cuando aún vivía mi padre, oh mira Peeta otra- dije señalando con el dedo- y otra Peeta, oh por Dios son hermosas, mira amor son muchas-

Las estrellas fugaces surcaban el cielo a montones, se veían hermosas, volví a ver a Peeta y vi que este tenía los ojos cerrados como pensativo, pero feliz –¿en qué piensas?- le pregunté.

-Pido un deseo-

-¿Un deseo?- dije sin comprender.

-Mi padre decía que cuando ves una estrella fugaz debes de pedir un deseo y este se te cumplirá-

-jajaja ay Peeta y ¿alguna vez se te ha cumplido un deseo?-

-Bueno en mi vida solo había visto dos estrellas fugaces, y hasta el momento los dos deseos se me han cumplido-

-¿Y qué has pedido en esas dos ocasiones, si se puede saber?- dije con curiosidad.

-Una vez fue cuando tenía 12 años, la vi pasar desde mi ventana y pedí poder llegar a conocerte, recuerdas que siempre estuve enamorado de ti, qué crees que pediría si mi vida estaba completa y solo faltabas tú- dijo cuando me vio reírme – no te rías son mis deseos, jaja, bueno el otro deseo o mejor dicho la otra estrella la vi, el día que me tocó quedarme de guardia en la cueva, el día que me drogaste y fuiste a la cornucopia por mi medicina, tu dormías por el golpe de la frente y yo estaba acostado junto a ti cuidándote y unas cuantas ideas lujuriosas me vinieron a la mente al recorrer tu cuerpo con mi mirada, eres tan hermosa-

-¿Me estás diciendo que cuando estuvimos en el juego, luchando por nuestras vidas, pensabas en tener relaciones conmigo?- dije impresionada.

-Siempre Katniss, recuerda que antes de los juegos ya había tenido mis aventuras y sabía lo que se sentía tener a una mujer y tocar a una mujer, pero había una diferencia…tú- dijo al ver mi cara de incomprensión – no eras cualquier mujer, eras el amor de mi vida, de la que siempre estuve fervientemente enamorado, ¿Qué creías, que me ponías a que te abrazara y me ponías tu trasero apretando mi miembro y no sentía nada?, jajaja, ni que fuese una roca, a parte uno siempre tiene tiempo para pensar ese tipo de cosas, y más sabiendo que yo estaba dispuesto a morir para que tu salieras triunfadora, era obvio que me quedaría con las ganas de que fueses mía, eso me ponía muy triste, así que ese noche, mientras tu dormías tuve mi primera erección en la arena al lado tuyo, por dicha estabas muy dormida y no te diste cuenta, pero él – dijo señalando su entrepierna- él chocaba con tus nalgas deseando que no hubiese ropa alguna, tuve que masajearme un poco, disimulando con el saco de dormir, por dicha era tan grueso que no se notaba entonces…-

-¿Te masturbaste estando yo ahí?- dije sin poder creérmelo.

-Bueno ¿qué querías que hiciera, que me levantara a mojarme a fuera con la tormenta que caía y que todo Panem se diera cuenta de mi fuerte erección?- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-Bueno eso no, pero, Peeta que poco respetuoso- lo reprime sonriendo.

-Oye amor, no aguantaba y tu te pegabas más a mi, se me podía parar el corazón de estar resistiendo no hacerte mía, así que solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, bajar mi erección y continuar protegiéndote- dijo con cara de hombre muy educado.

-Así, resulta que eres muy responsable y educado ahora, acéptalo estabas deseando sacar tu liquido lechoso cerca de mí- dije riéndome

-No te lo voy a negar, igual no fue nada difícil, hacía tiempo que no tenía nada y estar cerca de ti era suficiente para mí, así que tomé un pedazo de tela que se había arrancado de mi pantalón, y lo puso para… pues para protegerme de no dejar evidencias, cuando terminé me sentía tan… uff tan feliz, que te acomodé y salí un poco a refrescarme con el agua, disimulando saqué mi tela y la dejé afuera junto con otros pañitos que servían para mis fiebres, los lavé con el agua que caía y los dejé puestos en las rocas un rato, la lluvia comenzaba a cesar y se logró por fin ver el cielo en varias noches que habíamos tenido en la cueva, en eso pasó la preciosa estrella fugaz y pedí mi deseo-

-¿Y el deseo fue?-dije casi sin poder creerme la picardía que invadía a mi chico del pan, y siempre pensé que era todo un pan de Dios, como decía mi mamá, solo pureza, igual ahora lo único que causaba este relato en mi era excitación.

-Bueno amor, desee poder poseerte alguna vez, hacerte mía, aunque fuera una vez o mejor muchas veces si me dejabas estar contigo, así que como ves mis deseos si se han cumplido-

-Eres un depravado- dije riéndome.

-Gracias- contestó este riéndose junto a mí –se que igual aún me amas-

-Eso no va a cambiar, y ¿Qué deseo pediste esta noche?-

-Kat no te lo puedo decir, hasta que se cumpla, será el único secreto que habrá entre tú y yo, lo prometo, cuando se me cumpla el deseo te lo haré saber- dijo con una leve sonrisa malvada en sus maravillosos labios.

-Bien pero que sea el único-

-Lo prometo, ahora ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo con un grado de sarcasmo en la voz, asentí -¿recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos en la tarde?- volví a asentir- aún la noche no ha acabado-

-Por Dios PEETA, ¿cómo le haces para tener tantas fuerzas?-

-Jajajajaja solo te deseo y llevo tanto tiempo haciéndolo que es como estar en un sueño, del que no quiero despertar, así que de solo recordar el haber estado contigo en la cueva mira como me puse- dijo viendo con picardía su entrepierna y efectivamente su miembro también se había acordado de aquel momento, y estaba de nuevo listo para la acción.

Continuará…


	11. Amor

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, saluditos para mi querida **PEETKAT**, haber qué opinas de este capítulo? jaja. También para **Pam'CulLenMelLark-14 , VIRYMP **y **ANFITRITE** todos amamos a este maravilloso Peeta, habrá que hacer fila para recibir un poquito de él.

Por último gracias a todos los nuevos y viejos lectores, por sus alertas y favoritos, se les quiere, no leemos XOXO

**Capitulo 11**

**Peeta**

El tener a Katniss tan cerca de mí y contándole todo lo de la cueva me hacía querer más de ella, mis deseos se sentían más que incontrolables y yo no quería parar, pero sabía que tenía que darle tiempo a ella para descansar.

-Por Dios PEETA, ¿cómo le haces para tener tantas fuerzas?- me dijo Katniss con una sonrisa.

-Jajajajaja solo te deseo y llevo tanto tiempo haciéndolo que es como estar en un sueño, del que no quiero despertar, así que de solo recordar el haber estado contigo en la cueva mira como me puse- mi miembro volvía a despertarse, de solo pensar en volverla a tener.

-Amor yo también deseo tenerte dentro mío, pero tendrás que darme un poco más de tiempo, aún me siento cansada- dijo Katniss con cierta vergüenza en su voz.

-Te entiendo, hoy te traje un obsequio, iré adentro por él, ¿Ok?-

-Ok- dijo con curiosidad, esperaba enserio que le gustara mi regalito.

Me levanté y volví mi mirada a la casa, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Gale viéndonos por la ventana, he inmediatamente cerró la cortina, al darse cuenta de mi mirada, entré a la casa y ahí estaba él.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo nos veías?- pregunté tranquilo caminando hacia la cocina ya que prepararía un chocolate caliente y unos panecitos que traje, eran de fresa, sabía que le encantarían a Katniss.

-Bueno se me hacía imposible dormir al escuchar a Katniss como vos la tenías- dijo con sarcasmo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa salió de mi, al recordar esos momentos, viendo a Katniss tan excitada pidiéndome más – Si bueno, me disculpo por ambos, le diré que no haga tanto ruido cuando vayamos a nuestro cuarto-

Gale me dirigió una mirada de odio tan penetrante, que agradecí el que no tuviera el arco y las flechas en mano, si no yo ya tendría una flecha de lado a lado en mi cabeza. –¿Recuerdas todos los desprecios que me hacías cuando aún Katniss no sabía quién era yo?¿Siempre la amaste?¿O solo cuando supiste lo que yo sentía por ella?-

-Peeta yo siempre la vi atractiva, pero fue mucho tiempo después en que me di cuenta que la amaba, lastimosamente me di cuenta que de verdad la amaba el día de la cosecha- dijo para sí mismo, parecía resignado, deprimido –ese día ella había llegado antes que yo al bosque, tenía en la mira un venado, estaba a punto de tirar, cuando me fijé en lo hermosa que se veía, con su ceño fruncido por la excitación de tener una presa como esa, su postura, toda ella se veía preciosa, sentí como el amor me llenaba y quería decírselo, pero no pude, las palabras no me brotan como a vos, pero ese día todo cambió, ella se fue y no pude decirle que la amaba, pero tu si lo lograste y como dijo Haymicht siempre logras salvarlo todo, yo no hubiese logrado salvar a Katniss en la arena, yo hubiese sido consumido por el odio y hubiese matado a todos los que pudiera… ese soy yo, soy él que quería destruir al capitolio y diseñó las trampas, no fue mi intención, pero deseaba que todos los del capitolio murieran, que sufrieran, tanto como yo, fueran inocentes o no… esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo, a pesar de todo buscas bondad en las personas, buscas el bien, lo positivo de las cosas, eso fue lo que me la alejó de mi, ella necesitaba luz y yo solo era oscuridad-

-Me lo dijiste en la tienda subterránea de Tigris ¿recuerdas?-

- Katniss escogerá a quien piense que no puede sobrevivir sin él, si lo recuerdo todos los días, y siempre me doy cuenta que nunca fui yo- dijo y se levantó a su cuarto –Buenas noches Peeta, gracias por la cena- cerró la puerta y en toda la noche no lo volví a ver.

El chocolate ya estaba listo, los pancitos los tenía en un pequeño plato, solo faltaba en obsequio, subí al cuarto a buscar entre mi maleta y ahí estaba el hermoso camafeo de mi familia.

Cuando salí Katniss aún estaba como la había dejado, el cielo seguía brillando con sus estrellas fugaces y esto le iluminaba el rostro, se veía muy hermosa, pensé en Gale y fue la primera vez en el día que sentí pena por él.

-Ya llegué preciosa, mira lo que te traje-

-Mmm que rico Peeta, gracias estoy que me muero del hambre, debe de haber sido por… tu ya sabes por qué- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Se comió los panes mojándolos en el chocolate como yo le había enseñado en el tren, me recordó ese primer día, día en que di gracias por estar al fin cerca de ella y maldije por tener que haber sido en esta situación.

-Katniss, el primer día que puse un pie en el 12, después del bombardeo fui a la casa de mis padres, estaba quemada y destruida en gran parte, todas las cosas quemadas, las ropas, los muebles, fue muy triste, pero yo iba por algo en especial, mi abuela paterna tenía un hermoso camafeo, que se lo había dado a mi padre cuando él se casó, era la única reliquia de valor que teníamos, yo iba en busca de ese camafeo tenía pensado dártelo hacía mucho tiempo, pero pensé que te había perdido para siempre y que te irías con Gale… ese día busqué entre los escombros y cosas quemadas, hasta que lo encontré metido en una cajita de metal, estaba intacto, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por él y el mal del las bombas jamás lo pudieron tocar, era fuerte, hermoso y único … como tú- saqué el camafeo del bolsillo y Katniss lo tomó entre sus manos, tenía un hermoso relieve de un corazón tan detallado, tan perfecto, que no había palabras para describirlo.

-Peeta es precioso, yo jamás había visto uno, es Peeta es…- Katniss se me tiró encima dándome un fuerte abrazo, la escuchaba sollozar y sus lágrimas caían en mi camisa –te amo Peeta, nunca me dejes por favor, nunca-

-Jamás te dejaré, ahora que eres mía me tendrás siempre contigo, deja de llorar no quiero verte triste-

-No estoy triste- Katniss se soltó y pude ver su cara, estaba sonriendo – estoy muy feliz, no tienes idea cuan feliz estoy, son lágrimas de felicidad Peeta, de sentir lo feliz que me haces-

-Te amo Katniss, pensé que te habías entristecido, ven para enseñarte algo, el camafeo tiene un secreto y estoy seguro te gustará- toqué un pequeño botoncito y este se abrió y comenzó a sonar una linda tonada- vez también es una cajita de música-

Katniss se quedó escuchando la tonada con cara de asombro- oh Peeta es una hermosa canción- comenzó a besarme con dulzura y yo no pude otra cosa que devolverle el beso, sus labios eran muy deliciosos tenían el sabor de los panecitos de fresa, pero en el fondo la misma esencia de ella, me abrazó y se sentó en mis piernas, enrollándolas en mi espalda, yo la abracé y me levanté con ella aún abrazada a mí, ella estaba desnuda pero cubierta por la manta, camine hacia la casa con ella alzada sin que dejar de darme besos, caminé a tientas, porque su cabello cubría mis ojos y no me dejaba ver ni un poco del camino, cuando me dejó de besar me dijo en un susurro.

-Llévame arriba, hazme tuya de nuevo amor, por favor mi chico del pan calma el fuego de esta chica en llamas-

Solo eso ocupaba escuchar, el deseo volvió a crecer en mí, y no se en qué momento ya la tenía acostada en la cama mientras yo me desnudaba y me acomodaba sobre ella, pero esta vez no solo la deseaba, también la amaba.

-Peeta tómame ya, por favor, hazme tuya-

-Será un placer mi chica en llamas- Poco a poco la fui penetrando.

-Oh Peeta, hazme al amor… oh mi chico del pan hazme el amor…- podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremecía con mi contacto, tocaba sus perfectos pechos y me intoxicaba con cada uno de sus besos, nuestras lenguas se masajeaban con pasión, sus besos me trasportaban a recuerdos de sus primeros besos, esos días en la cueva, en que me besaba para hacerme sentir bien, ahora los besos no eran para hacerme sentir bien, eran para hacerme entender que me desea, que me ama, que quiere ser poseída de nuevo por el Peeta que ya conocía, el Peeta de la cueva, y eso sería lo que le daría, la volvería hacer mía cuantas veces me lo pidiera.

-Te amo Peeta-

-Y yo a ti- le dije casi sin aliento.

Ella movía sus caderas al compas de mi penetración, y sus manos se ceñían a mi glúteos apretándolos hacia sí misma, intentado que yo me metiera por completo dentro de ella, así que comencé a penetrarla haciendo que mi pene quedara totalmente dentro de ella, tal y como me lo pedía.

-OH si, así, más duro amor, más más… oh- esto le gustaba, le gustaba sentirse llena de mi, le gustaba sentir mi empuje en su interior, sabía que mi miembro era grande y protuberante me daba miedo lastimarla, pero a ella le gustaba saciarse de mi, el placer se reflejaba en su rostro, en sus gemidos, en el orgasmo que acababa de sacar, sabía que esto de verdad le gustaba, así que continué haciéndolo con más fuerza, los movimientos más fuertes, mi pene entraba y salía de ella, haciendo que esta gimiera y gritara de placer, era hermoso verla así, la acerqué a mí y di la vuelta para que ella quedara sentada, sus ojos se fijaron en mi rostro, podía ver su deseo reflejado, podía sentir como se excitaba con cada movimiento, comenzó a mecerse adelante y atrás, su vagina apretada fuertemente contra mi piel, la hacía estremecerse, de pronto clavó sus uñas en mi pecho, dejándome rasguños casi sangrantes, arqueó su espalda y me dio una vista sorprendente, sus pechos erizados por el orgasmo, su hermosa piel enrojecida por la ebullición de la sangre, su boca abierta exhalando el aire que se colaba por la ventana.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se erizaba y mi resistencia llegaba a su fin, mi pene empezó a palpitar soltando dentro de ella mi eyaculación, podía sentir el escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo, esa sensación era majestuosa y el verla a ella todo se complementaba, el orgasmo me dejo exhausto, Katniss me había agotado.

Qué más podía pedir, tenía a la mujer de mis sueños sentada sobre mi aún con mi pene dentro de ella, a pesar de haberme dado tanto placer como yo a ella, se veía extasiada y agotada, me volvió a ver y me dijo tiernamente.

-Peeta podemos parar por hoy, es increíble la cantidad de veces que lo hemos hecho hoy, hoy que fue el primer día que salí de la casa en varios días, es mucho para mi cuerpo, me tienes agotada-

-Lo mismo te iba a decir, ven y acuéstate conmigo, quiero abrazarte como antes-

Katniss se acurrucó junto a mi, la acaricié durante unos minutos, pero ambos nos quedamos dormidos casi al instante.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy bien descansado, llevaba semanas sin poder dormir bien, por los constantes ataques y por las pesadillas, pero hoy descansé como un bebé, Katniss estaba recostada en mi pecho, profundamente dormida; me levanté con sigilo y bajé a la cocina, me moría de hambre, así que preparé unos emparedados me comí uno, alisté uno para Katniss, otro para Gale y otro para llevarle a Haymitch, subí a bañarme para poder ir a dejarle a desayuno a Haymitch.

Después de haberme bañado desperté a Katniss –Amor, buenos días te hice un emparedado, iré a dejarle el desayuno a Haymitch y vuelvo, te amo- Katniss aún estaba soñolienta, pero sabía que me había entendido, le dí un beso en la frente y salí rumbo a la casa de nuestro mentor, en el jardín estaban los trastos de anoche, las jarras con sobros de chocolate y pedacitos de pastel, los recogí y los dejé en la mesita de la entrada de la casa, caminé hasta la casa de Haymitch, llamé a la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy- contestó la voz ronca de Haymitch desde el otro lado, oh que delicia el desayuno más pobre que me has preparado desde siempre, estuvo ocupada la noche, ¿eh?. Dijo maliciosamente mientras abría la puerta .

-Pues si, no te lo negaré, estuvo…- un grito escalofriante recorrió mi piel.

-¡PEEEETAAA!- era Katniss gritando mi nombre desde la casa, pero no sonaba dormida, algo malo le había pasado - ¡PEEEEETAAAA!- Haymitch y yo salimos corriendo casi tropezando con la escalera, llegamos a la puerta de la casa, pero estaba trabada -¡PEEEEETAAAA!-

Continuará…


	12. La Rosa

Hola mis queridos y perspicaces lectores, me siento alagada al ver que disfrutan tanto como yo de este relato, gracias por sus alertas y comentarios.

Gracias **SIL-LJDH** por querer estar pendiente**, VIRYMP** espero te guste la continuación del suspenso, jaja, **ANFITRITE** preciosa todos queremos un día como el de Katniss y creo que con todo lo que ha tenido que ver Gale de estos dos ha sido suficiente castigo, muajajaja. **PAMCULLENMELLARK-14** gracias por dejarte atrapar por esta historia que es la que me hace desvelar para darles un nuevo capítulo y algo más en que pensar , **BRENDA MELLARK** créeme que no eres la única que adora este Peeta, con todo y sus arrebatos de lujuria, o me equivoco **JULIPER22**, yo también siento que el pensar en describir a este Peeta me va a matar un día de estos, esos son los efectos secundarios de un hombre como él.

Saluditos también a mi queridísima geminiana **PEETKAT**, no existe mejor cosa que poder ser dos en uno, tu me entiendes.

En fin saluditos a todas que no hay día en que no piense como hacerlas delirar y soñar con palabras, tanto como yo, se les quiere a todas. XOXO

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Me comencé a desesperar, la puerta no abría, tomé un roca y la lance contra una ventana, por fin podía entrar a la casa, Haymitch entró de tras mío, ambos subimos las gradas corriendo y cuando llegamos al cuarto de Katniss, también se encontraba con la puerta cerrada, adentro se escuchaba un forcejeo y la respiración de Katniss muy ronca, le dí una fuerte patada a la puerta con mi pierna protésica y esta se abrió de par en par partiéndose por la mitad.

Katniss estaba semidesnuda a penas cubierta por la sábana, Gale estaba sobre ella intentando ahorcarla, sus manos se ceñían con fuerza a su cuello, pero Katniss aruñaba su rostro y se notaba que habían estado forcejeando, ya que él tenía moretones en la cara, rasguños profundos, causados a la hora de que Katniss intentó defenderse.

Me abalance sobré él, y lo tomé por los hombros para que soltara a Katniss, pero él estaba muy agarrado a ella, no se daba cuenta se mi presencia, entonces tomé su cara con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha le propiné un fuerte golpe, que lo hizo parpadear y soltar a Katniss, quien ya se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de oxígeno, Gale se tambaleó de medio lado, pero aún seguía con la idea de matarla, así que lo empujé y chocó contra la pared y cayendo al suelo, donde me senté sobre él y le daba golpe tras golpe, su cara comenzaba a sangrar, mi mente no pensaba en nada más que en acabar con él, golpe tras golpe sentía como su vida se iba, estaba inconsciente pero yo no quería dejar de golpearlo quería matarlo.

-¡BASTA PEETA!- escuché a lo lejos la vos de Haymitch, y de pronto desperté de mi trance, asustado al ver la cara de Gale bañada en sangre.

-¡Oh por Dios!¿qué hice?-

-Solo está inconsciente Peeta, pero casi lo matas- dijo Haymitch.

Dirigí mi mirada a Katniss y esta estaba atónita y temblorosa.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le pregunté sentándome a su lado y abrazándola, Haymitch la había cubierto con la sábana para evitar su desnudez.

-No se…, yo… estaba… aún… dormida… cuando … él … entró y… se… tiró…sobre mí y… comenzó a… ahorcarme… -contestó Katniss muy ronca, el aire no le llegaba del todo aún, se podían ver las marcas de los dedos de Gale en su cuello – lo di un golpe… y me soltó …por un momento …ahí fue cuando te llamé… no me siento… no me siento bien Peeta…- dijo a final y se desvaneció.

-Haymitch, llévala al doctor, ponle este camisón y llévala inmediatamente, yo me quedaré a limpiar las heridas de Gale y lo llevo al doctor a penas termine, llévala rápido- lo vi alzar a Katniss como un bebé y salir corriendo rumbo a la casa del médico.

Algo extraño había pasado aquí, no era normal, Gale amaba a Katniss, ¿Por qué querer matarla?. Acosté a Gale en la cama y comencé a limpiarle las heridas del rostro y me dí cuenta que tenía cortadas por todos lados, los pómulos, la nariz, la boca, yo se las había ocasionado todas y cada una.

Después de un tiempo quitando el montón de sangre de su rostro Gale comenzó a despertar, con ojos soñolientos -¿Qué pasó, por qué me duele todo y por qué me sabe la boca a sangre?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Yo te golpee y casi te mato- le dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Me golpeaste, por qué?-

-Eso quisiera saber yo, estabas ahorcando a Katniss cuando entré a la habitación-

-¿Qué? Yo jamás haría eso-

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó?-

-No … no … no lo sé, yo me levanté esta mañana y comencé a buscar lo que me iba a poner, algo se me cayó bajo el armario y me agaché para recogerlo, pero en el suelo había una hermosa rosa, despedía una fuerte olor, una rosa blanca, yo nunca las había visto, la tomé y me pinchó con una espina, haciendo que mi sangre saliera, ves mira, justo aquí- tenía una pequeña punzada en el dedo que se veía inflamada- me comencé a sentir mareado, así que me recosté en la cama y me dormí, es lo último que sé-

-Levántate, debemos de ir al médico, tiene que verte las heridas-

-¿Cómo está Katniss?¿le hice mucho daño?¿no se por qué lo habré hecho?¿qué fue lo que me pasó, no entiendo nada?-

-Yo creo entender, pero ocupo estar con Katniss, vamos que Haymitch se la llevó hace vario rato, ¿Puedes caminar?- dije viéndolo como se levantaba adolorido.

-Eso creo, oye te ensañaste sobre mí, me querías matar ¿verdad?-

-Bueno, creo que ver tu reacción con Katniss hizo que brotara mi otro yo, y solo pensaba en acabar contigo, la vos de Haymitch fue la que me hizo despertar-

-Mmm entiendo, te has vuelto tan fuerte como lo eran tus hermanos- dijo con una leve sonrisa, que se disipó inmediatamente –hasta sonreír me duele, recuérdame no enfrentarte nunca-

-Lo tendré en mente-

Salimos del cuarto, aún con Gale tambaleándose, cuando llegamos al recibidor pude ver lo que bloqueaba la puerta, era la gran alacena. –Pareciera que tu pusiste eso ahí- le dije señalando el gran mueble.

-¿Yo?¿En que momento?-

Dejé a Gale sentado en un sillón y comencé a empujar el mueble, era suficientemente pesado, pero si lo pude mover hasta dejar el camino libre, Gale se había desmayado en el sillón, "de nuevo inconsciente" pensé. Aproveché ese momento y me fui a la cocina tomé la caja donde había traído los panecillos de fresa y me la llevé al cuarto donde había dormido Gale, a penas entré, el olor se me me hacía repugnante, pero ahí estaba, tirada en el piso, con una gota de la sangre de Gale manchando sus perfectos pétalos blancos, la tomé con cuidado, con ayuda de la caja y me la llevé junto con Gale a la casa del médico.

-Ya era hora que llegaras, uy que mal aspecto tiene, dame y te ayudo- dijo Haymitch cuando abrí la puerta de la casa del médico, entre ambos logramos recostar a Gale en la camilla y este poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia.

-¿Dónde está Katniss?- le pregunté al doctor cuando lo vi entrar.

-En el otro cuarto, ve muchacho quiere verte- dijo el doctor –a ver , uy ¿te atropelló un tren?- le dijo el doctor con gran sarcasmo a Gale cuando lo vió.

Cuando entre al cuarto donde tenía na Katniss, estaba sentada en la camilla con su mirada fija en el piso -¿Qué le pasó a Gale?- dijo y soltó a llorar, su voz sonaba aún ronca y casi no se oía.

-Bueno creo que Gale fue envenenado- dije y le mostré la caja con la rosa – estaba debajo del armario de tu madre, estoy seguro que de alguna forma las espinas tienen lo mismo con lo que me torturaron, ahora amor discúlpame, tengo que salir, no me siento en capacidad de estar aquí-

-Esta bien, ve déjame la rosa, sal y tranquilízate- me dijo Katniss, ella había entendido muy bien lo que me estaba pasando, la rosa, el olor de la rosa, el veneno de la rosa y ella, estaban haciendo que mi otro yo quisiera salir pero no para amarla desenfrenadamente, sino más bien para terminar lo que Gale no había logrado, matarla.

Salí a la plaza y decidí que lo mejor sería ir a continuar reconstruyendo la panadería, para esta hora los obreros ya llevaban rato trabajando, cuando me vieron llegar solo me saludaron y me puse a trabajar con ellos para despejarme la mente.

Katniss

Pobre Peeta, se que esto debe de ser difícil para él, estarse enfrentando a sus torturas, está es la segunda rosa que veo en mi casa, la primero fue cuando Gale me llevó a ver como había quedado el 12 después del bombardeo, puede que hayan más.

Bajé de la camilla, me dolía tanto el cuello, y la garganta que el simple hecho de tragar era doloroso, fui hasta donde estaba Haymitch y Gale, necesitaba de ellos, lo más pronto posible.

-¿Katniss qué haces levantada?- me dijo Haymitch a penas me vio.

-Necesito ayuda, Gale encontró esta rosa en el cuarto de mi madre, Peeta está seguro que la rosa puede tener el mismo veneno que le inyectaron a él, necesito que la mandes a revisar, y si hay más de estas cosas, quiero que las eliminen, a pesar de estar muerto Snow sigue lastimándome y esto no puede seguir, necesito que me acondicionen la casa del lago, me iré a vivir con Peeta hay durante el tiempo que descontaminen mi casa, la de él, la tuya y cuanto lugar en el distrito pueda ocultar una porquería de estas, no quiero nada que pueda reanudar un episodio como el de hoy-

-Te entiendo perfectamente, la llevaré al laboratorio, yo mismo supervisaré las búsquedas, ¿has encontrado otra de estas?-

-Sí, el primer día que vine después del bombardeo, estaba en mi cuarto, nunca me pregunté que había pasado con ella, ahora temo porque aún esté ahí-

-Mmm el único problema que veo que te vayas con Peeta a estar solos es eso, estar solos y ¿si te hace daño?-

-Él sería incapaz, ahora mismo está luchando ahí a fuera para no entrar y acabar conmigo, ¿crees que no he pensado en eso? Estoy segura que se como calmarlo-

-Bien, si crees que es lo mejor preciosa, quién soy yo para decir que no, al parecer tu chico si tenía razón, Gale se había pinchado el dedo con la rosa, ahora el Doc le está sacando el veneno, para evitar complicaciones, lo íbamos a llevar al laboratorio para saber que era, pero Peeta fue más inteligente que nosotros, ese chico es un genio-

-¿Puedo entrar a verlo?- Haymitch asintió y entre en el consultorio, el doctor estaba sellando un frasco con un liquido verdoso, y Gale estaba acostado en la cama con la cara amoratada y rasguños por todas partes, sus ojos estaban bastante inflamados y se notaba que ya le habían untado la crema para sanar, porque todo su rostro estaba brilloso –Hola- dije suavemente cuando me le acerqué.

-Oh Katniss, cuanto lo siento, no fue mi intención, yo no sabía que hacía, perdóname, yo sería incapaz de lastimarte, veo que te lastimé mucho, perdóname por favor, yo no quería, yo…-

-No te preocupes, tranquilo yo estoy bien, pero ahora ocupo de ti para ayudarme a acondicionar la casa del lago, Peeta y yo nos iremos ahí por un tiempo, ¿Me ayudarás?-

-Por supuesto-

-Excelente, empezamos a penas te puedas poner en pie y Peeta esté listo-

Mi pobre chico del pan, estaba dispuesta a pasar días enteros con él, lo más alejados posible de todo, a crearle nuevos recuerdos, a hacerlo sentir libre, como él se merecía, a no tener miedo de acabar conmigo, a hacerlo mío, a pasar estos maravillosos días que se acercaban junto al hombre que amo, pronto comenzaría a nevar y todo el bosque se llenaría de magia, eso quería que fuese lo que lo sacara de su encierro que se impregnaba en sus recuerdos.

Continuará…


	13. Confesión

_Saluditos a los nuevos que se han unido a mis fics, **Sakurakp89, Rorritonacho, ValDR, Sil-LJDH** y si alguien se me escapa, gracias también, a los que han leído mis palabras y no me he dado cuenta gracias también, los invito a dejarme sus comentarios._

_Saluditos obviamente a los siempre seguidores de mis lujuriosas ideas, se les quiere un montón, me hizo mucha falta leer sus mensajitos estos días, gracias a **Peetkat, Anfitrite, Virymp, Pam´CulLenMelLark-14, Juliper22, Cookiesamm, Brenda Mellark, Ale1008**, a todos gracias por seguir pendientes, me reconforta saber que cada vez son más seguidores._

_Bueno ya me alargué mucho, espero disfruten este nuevo relato, espero sus mensajitos, besitos y abrazos. XOXO_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Después de que Peeta había abandonado la casa del médico y yo planeado nuestra huida al bosque, mandé a Haymitch por ropa decente para mi, sin embargo no había sido muy obediente en este aspecto, ya que me había traído consigo una blusa negra con un escote lo suficientemente pronunciado y un pequeño short que yo usaba cuando estaba en mi casa, en la intimidad de mi casa, no fuera de ella, sin embargo estaba mejor eso que el camisón que tenía puesto.

Al salir de la casa del doctor me dirigí a la panadería a ver como estaba Peeta, y me impresionó de sobre manera ver la espalda de mi maravilloso chico del pan, desnuda al sol y cubierta de arañazos y marcas de mordidas, era obvio que a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que la gente viese sus cicatrices recién hechas, pero a mí me daba bastante vergüenza. Sabía que en cuanto me acercara a él la gente sabría que había sido yo la causante de semejantes marcas.

-Anda Katniss ve y dile a tu chico tu propuesta- dijo maliciosamente Haymitch detrás de mí, parecía que me había leído la mente.

-Déjame en paz, ve a ver a quien más molestas con tus ocurrencias- le dije apartándome de él.

-No puedo, porque la gracia es que ustedes estén solos y yo continuando hablando contigo sería mal tercio- dijo sarcásticamente y se fue, era obvio que él solo nos podía molestar a nosotros. Tomé aire y me dirigí hacia donde Peeta, que estaba de espaldas a mi paleando un poco de piedras.

-Hola- dije muy bajo, aunque él me escuchó como si le estuviese gritando.

-Hola preciosa y ese atuendo tan… tan… mejor te digo en la casa- y soltó una risa muy seductora.

-Es culpa de Haymitch, le mandé por ropa decente y me trajo esto- Peeta dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a mí con decisión, me agarró por la cintura y me jaló hacia sí, pero no me besó, en su lugar bajó la cabeza y me dio un mordisco en el hombre desnudo, ya que la blusa también carecía de mangas.

-¿Ya viste como tienes mi espalda?- dijo en un susurro.

-Sí y lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, en cerio que feo-

-Katniss yo no tengo problemas, por mi me puedes arrancar la piel si eso te da placer, pero tu estás roja como un tomate-

-Ay Peeta es que todos sabrán que tu y yo, ya sabes-

-¿No, no sé? ¿tu y yo qué?- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su perfecto rostro.

-Ay me hagas decirlo-

-Pero es que no te entiendo, ¿tu y yo qué hicimos?-

-Ay Peeta que tu y yo tuvimos sexo- le dije susurrando

-¿Sexo? Yo no recuerdo haber tenido sexo contigo… yo te hice el amor… es cierto con diferentes personalidades pero al fin el amor-

-Vas hacer que me sonroje más-

-¿Más? No Katniss, más y puedes explorar- dijo riendo –Ven dame un beso que ese sonrojo te lo quito yo- me agarró entre sus fuertes brazos y me plantó un gran beso, hasta que sus obreros comenzaron a silbarle.

-Así que ha eso se debe la espalda marcada, pensé que te habías caído en púas junto con un montón de lobos hambrientos- dijo uno riéndose de los arañazos y los mordiscos.

-Ya de vuelta al trabajo que para eso te pago- le reprendió Peeta pero sin nada de enojo.

Se volvió a mí, y me abrazó – por cierto ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿Cuánto tiempo debes de tener la venda?- obviamente se refería a la venda que tenía cubriéndome el cuello, para ocultar la marca de los dedos de Gale.

-Me siento bien, aún me duele un poco la garganta al hablar, pero el doctor me dio una medicina que se supone hace efecto pronto, y la venda no sé, me dijo que estuviese revisando, Peeta te tengo una propuesta-

-¿A sí? ¿Decorosa o indecorosa? Dime entonces-

Cuando le comenté a Peeta lo de mi idea de irnos a pasar un tiempo a solas en la casita del lago, sonrió con esa sonrisa seductora que hacía que me temblaran las piernas de solo pensar en lo que podía pasar por la cabeza de mi lujurioso chico del pan.

-Ahí volverás hacer mía una y otra vez- me dijo en un susurro, mientras me tenía agarrada por la cintura.

Sus palabras hicieron que la piel se me erizara y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo con entusiasmo, así que de pronto me sentí muy excitada también.

-Te mostraré todo lo que conozco del bosque, y veremos en qué tantos lugares eres capaz de recordarme lo de ayer-

-Mmm mi propia guía turística, me parece excelente, porque yo solo conozco el lago, me fascinaría dejar nuestra esencia por doquier- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo conoces tu el lago, creí que nunca habías ido al bosque?- dije sacándome de mi propia mente lujuriosa.

-Hace muchos años cuando aún éramos muy niños mi padre me llevó a conocerlo, dijo que ahí era donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando era joven, junto con tu padre, que por cierto eran muy buenos amigos-

-Mmm entiendo, hasta que mi madre se interpuso en los sentimientos de ellos, tiene sentido, bueno amor te dejo, iré a recoger varias cosas a la casa, dentro de poco me imagino debe de venir Gale para ayudarte con la casita-

Me despedí de él con un tierno beso y me fui a la casa, debía recoger varias pertenencias para poder sobrevivir en el bosque, iba hacer como volver a estar en la cueva, solo que ahora había una diferencia, yo sabía que amaba a Peeta y nada me impediría aprovecharme de eso.

Peeta

De solo pensar en pasar mucho tiempo con Katniss a solas en el bosque, casi no lograba ocultar mi excitación, mi mente no dejaba de darme pequeños flechazos de recuerdos del día anterior, su cuerpo desnudo, sus hermosas piernas, sus senos e mis manos, sus ojos pidiéndome más, oh la sensación de estar penetrándola, suspiré hondo y mejor me senté en una banca de la plaza, para que no se notara como mi querido amigo iba creciendo con mis pensamientos, por fin podría tenerla solo para mí, sin interrupciones de nadie, sería mía en todo el sentido al fín.

-¿En qué piensas panadero?- Gale me despertó de mis pensamientos y al parecer todo mi cuerpo se había relajado y mi querido amigo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-En que habrá que hacerle a la casa del lago, wow oye tu rostro, lo siento, pero tenía que defender lo mío- el rostro de Gale no había mejorado mucho aunque le hubiesen puesto todas las cremas del capitolio, seguía inflamado y con cortes profundos.

-Si, bueno, no hay de que disculparse, yo te entiendo, dice Haymitch que puede que tengas razón respecto a la rosa pero que igual la llevará al laboratorio quiere que la revisen bien- suspiró y se sentó a mi lado –Sabes Peeta, cuando los vi besarse la primera vez en la arena, no sentí celos, me diste lástima porque se veía que tu la amabas, pero que ella solo lo hacía por los juegos - ¿Qué acaso todo mundo se dio cuenta de eso y solo yo fui el que se lo creyó?me hace sentir tan estúpido- sabía que la cuidarías porque el amor se podía ver en tus ojos, brillaban cuando estabas cerca de ella, sin embargo me sentía aliviado porque sabía ella no te amaba, pero luego se volvieron a besar y ya no solo tú la amabas, ella comenzaba a sentir algo por ti, lo podía sentir, sentía el amor que te tenía, y me sentí caer en un abismo, sabía que la había perdido, para cuando ganaron y volvieron yo estaba muy depresivo e intente apartarla de mí, e incluso hacerla sentir culpable por mis sentimientos, de tal forma que la confundí, haciéndola pesar que su verdadero amor había sido yo siempre y no tú, la besé, intenté hacerla mía varias veces, pero ella solo me decía que no estaba preparada, no me dejaba tocarla, una vez decidí besarla más apasionado a ver si tal vez surtía efecto y se dejó llevar, me abrazaba y me besaba pero cuando despegué mi boca de ella dijo en un susurro tu nombre y me sentí morir, ¿cómo podía hacerme esto? Yo besándola y ella pensando en ti- Gale se había desahogado conmigo y por primera vez sus palabras me dejaban en shock, no sabía que decir a todo esto, así que continuó- la alejé de mí y le dije que me agarraba tarde que me tenía que ir, ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, de que te había llamado, yo solo me alejé y me fui a la panadería, ese día fue cuando tus hermanos salieron a recibirme, oh jamás olvidaré ese día, aparte de que tenía mi corazón y mis pensamientos golpeados y quebrados por Katniss, tus hermanos me golpearon lo que aún me quedaba sano, y si no hubiese sido por Darius creo que me hubiesen matado, dijo y se río recordando el momento- ahora me causa gracia que ya había probado los puños de los dos mayores Mellark, ahora voz me diste a probar tus propios puños y la cara me duela fatal, me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca me tenía que haber metido con los Mellark, los tres eran muy fuertes para mí, y voz con el amor que sientes por Katniss me destrozas – hizo una pausa, como acomodando pensamientos- pero he decidido aceptarlo, lo que más quiero es verla feliz, y si su felicidad está contigo, lo comprenderé-

Me había quedado mudo, yo sin palabras, Katniss se reiría de mi, al verme tan callado –Mmm bueno gracias- dije al fin, pero no tenía más que decir.

-Ayer cuando llegué, venía buscándola a ella, fui a su casa, a la panadería, pero nada, solo quedaba el bosque, así que decidí ir a buscarla, el primer lugar que se me vino a la mente era el lago, ella iba ahí con su padre, amaba estar en el lago, se olvidaba de los problemas, cuando llegué- hizo una pausa y suspiró profundamente con algo de enojo- créeme que la imagen que vi, no era para nada lo que esperaba, esperaba verla recostada en el zacate o nadando en el lago, como tantas veces la vi hacerlo, no esperaba verla desnuda sentada sobre ti, gritando y gimiendo tu nombre, quería irme, pero algo me sujetaba al suelo que me hacía quedarme viendo, no se cuento tiempo pasó, hasta que sus suspiros acabaran, todo y cada uno de sus quejidos se amontonaban en mi mente, pero no podía hacer nada, mi mente deseaba irse, pero mi cuerpo quería quedarse, cuando me viste y le dijiste a ella, sentí un flechazo directo en el corazón, cuando ella se giró y me vio vi su sonrojo, de verdad era hermosa, y ya la había perdido o tal vez no, ¿tal vez solo fingen? Pensé, por ello les pedí quedarme en su casa y fue lo peor que pude haber decidido, me hicieron pasar una noche fatal, la cena deliciosa, ustedes dos enamorados, torturándome el cerebro, de verdad me mataban- sonrió de manera maliciosa y continuó- aunque debo alagarte Peeta, sabía por lo decían las chicas de la escuela que eras increíble en la cama, siempre creí que exageraban, pero ya verte como dominabas el cuerpo de Katniss recostado en la pared fue increíble, por un segundo dejé de pensar que eran ustedes dos –

-¿Nos espíate?- dije incrédulo

-No, no no, cuando salí del baño escuché un ruido bastante fuerte por cierto, y abrí la puerta, ahí fue cuando los vi, cerré la puerta intentado no escucharlos, pero comprenderás que es imposible no escucharlos, ella hace demasiado ruido- dijo riéndose – que Katniss no se entere que te he contado esto, ella si me mataría-

-Esto queda entro nosotros, no te preocupes-

-Gracias, ahora terminando con ese tema, hay que ir a ver qué hacer con la casa del lago, creo que más que todo son ventanas y una puerta, el resto está bien conservado, ha y una cama, aunque por vuestro comportamiento, no se si les hará falta- dijo sarcásticamente riendo y honestamente yo también me reí, era casí imposible saber si ocuparíamos una cama, Katniss y yo a penas llevábamos un día viéndonos y lo habíamos hecho varias veces y casi ninguna habían sido en la cama, ¿oh que tantos lugares tendría en el bosque para hacerla mía?

Gale y yo tomamos varias cosas de la panadería, una puerta sin uso, unas cuantas tablas de madera, clavos, martillos, cortadoras, escobas, en fin de todo para reconstruir la casa lo mejor posible en el menor tiempo posible, esa sería mi próxima cueva.

Continuará…


	14. De Satín Rojo

_Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo para todos aquellos que estaban pendientes de que pasaría con nuestra pareja, espero lo disfruten. Gracias por sus favoritos y sus alertas, los invito a dejarme su comentario, todos los leo he intento contestarlos, gracias gracias a _**Xabhela1, AnnieOdair19, ValDR, Sakurakp89, Sil-LJDH, Brenda Mellark.**

_Gracias _**Peetkat**_ por el saludito de cumple, pero te me adelantaste un día, es el 22, igual muchas gracias, ¿Renesme y Jacko? Que ideas las tuyas, jajaja sos única._

**Pam´CulLenMelLark-14**_ a mí también me fascinaría dejarle marcas, créeme que sería la primera en ofrecer mis servicios grrrrr. _**Juliper22**_ a ti te da calor de mencionarlo, yo me siento arder al escribirlo, jajaja. Gracias _**Virymp**_ a mí también me fascina reír con lo que escribo. _**Cookiesamm**_ lo prometido es deuda sigue atrapada con el fic._

_Por último un gran saludo a mi especial _**Rorritonacho**_, gracias por todos tus mensajitos, cuando leas este fic estaré ansiosa de saber qué piensas, aunque estoy casi segura de saber que me dirás, ¿haber si encuentras similitudes? tú ya sabes con qué. X_

_Se les quiere a todos, saluditos. XOXO_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Katniss**

Ya había alistado todo, tenía un par de maletas, con ropa nuestra, algunas cosas personales, como la caja de recuerdos de Prim, si alguien llegaba a revisar la casa no quería que se entrometieran en la vida de mi hermana, también cogí el camafeo que me regaló Peeta y me lo coloqué en el cuello "es hermoso" pensé, también guardé la perla que Peeta me había regalado, decidí que lo mejor sería que la caja de recuerdos de Prim también la usara yo, para guardar mis más profundos recuerdos, tomé varias fotografías, pinceles, pinturas y hojas de Peeta, sabía que adonde lo fuera a llevar al bosque él estaría feliz plasmándolo en papel, después de todo era un gran artista.

-Hola Preciosa ¿alistando nuestras maletas?-

Peeta estaba tras de mí, no lo había escuchado llegar –oye recuerdo que en la arena cuando caminabas hacías demasiado ruido, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sigiloso?-

-Jajajaja desde que supe que no me querías cerca de ti porque espantaba a tus presas- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh que considerado- le contesté

-¿Para qué llevas mis pinturas?-

-Bueno tengo pensado llevarte a conocer el bosque y quiero que guardes nuevos paisajes en tu mente, además se me ocurrió tal vez hacer un tipo de libro con pequeñas reseñas de personas que han partido y tengo algunas fotos, lo demás lo puedes dibujar- dije un tanto depresiva.

-Me parece una idea estupenda, tu solo me dices cuando quieres comenzar- hizo una pausa y me miró con esa esencia lujuriosa en los ojos – sabes, estoy deseando que me muestres tooooodo el bosque, también quiero que tengas nuevos recuerdos-

-Y estoy segura que te encargarás al 100% de darme esos nuevos recuerdos- dije con picardía

Peeta se abalanzo sobre mi haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos dos centímetros –Katniss calla o no aguantaré a llegar a la cabaña, te deseo desde siempre, no digas esas cosas que hacen que mi otro yo aflore- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Y quién dice que no quiero que tu otro yo se haga presente?- podía sentir su aliento en mi boca, casi podía saborear su lengua, pero él se mantenía distante ¿por qué? Si yo lo deseaba en este momento, miré hacia fuera de la casa y ahí estaba Gale, viendo nuestra frenética escena.

-Ten en cuenta Katniss, que cuando el otro llega no le importa quien más esté, solo le importas tú, espera a que estemos del todo solos y te daré lo que tanto me piden tus labios- me dijo al oído erizándome la piel de manera exquisita.

-Hola Gale- digo cuando Peeta se mueve –disculpa, es que…-

-No te preocupes no hay de que disculparse, perdóname tú más bien- y ¿este Gale, de donde salió?.

-Él y yo ya terminamos con la cabaña, ya podemos irnos, Haymitch fue a dejarnos unas cosas para arreglarla, te fascinará el color de cortinas y ropa de cama que nos dio- dijo Peeta y volvió a ver a Gale con complicidad.

-Algo se traen ustedes entre manos, ¿es qué ahora son grandes amigos?- dije sarcásticamente.

-Amigos no- dijeron los dos al unísono, y se rieron.

-Somos conocidos, nada más- dijo Peeta

-Exacto, ¿ocupan que les ayude con algo?, Katniss también llevas ropas para el invierno, mira que hay hace mucho frío en esa época y ya estamos muy cerca- dijo Gale amablemente.

-Eh… este… si, gracias Gale- dije casi incrédula al ver su comportamiento.

Peeta estaba dando vueltas por la casa, llevando varias cosas consigo, cremas del capitolio, un espejo, el cepillo de pelo, la rasuradora, varias cajas, por Dios que montón de cosas.

-¿Peeta por qué llevas tanto, cuánto tiempo crees que nos quedaremos allá?- le dije riéndome

-Contigo Katniss, toda mi vida si eso te hace feliz, igual ya tengo todo lo que ocupo, ¿nos vamos?- dijo entusiasmado, verlo así hacía que lo amara más, él siempre era mi luz, mi felicidad, lo que siempre necesité para dejar la oscuridad atrás.

Los tres caminamos hasta el límite del bosque donde Gale sin decir nada solo se despidió y le dio las maletas a Peeta, ahora estábamos de nuevo solos, continuamos aún sin decir nada, hasta que ambos llegamos y nos detuvimos viendo la linda casita, le habían puesto la puerta y las cuatro ventanas que le faltaban, aunque ya entendí a que se refería Peeta cuando dijo que nuestro mentor nos había dado cortinas; eran de rojo satín, muy brillantes, y seductoras. Cuando entramos a la casa me llevé la gran impresión de ver la cama cubierta por cobijas y sabanas del mismo tono, oh Haymitch el siempre tan entrometido y oportuno. En una de las esquinas de la casita había una pequeña mesa para dos y una estufa, junto con un pequeño refrigerador, viéndola bien se veía tan acogedora, volteé la vista a Peeta, y este me estaba viendo con unos ojos increíblemente profundos, tenía una leve sonrisa.

-Katniss hubieses visto tu rostro, te gusta entonces, que bueno-

-Está preciosa Peeta, aunque ese color- dije mirando a la cama- pero igual es preciosa- Peeta se me acercó tomando mi cara entre sus manos y me plantó un beso tan apasionante pero al mismo tiempo tan amoroso, podía sentir como se erizaba su cuerpo al contacto de mis caricias.

-Katniss te amo- dijo en un susurro, mientras me besaba el cuello -¿serás mía siempre?-

-Siempre- dije con un jadeo.

Peeta comenzó a desnudarme tan seductor, sus manos se posaron en mis pechos, los apretaba con excitación y me hacían gemir con cada apreté, comenzó a lamer mi cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta mis senos, y comenzando a besarlos y morder suavemente mis pezones que se erizaban y rogaban por más de sus besos, más contacto de esos labios tan perfectos, tan cálidos.

Se apartó de mí, observándome de arriba abajo con deseo –eres hermosa Katniss-

Mi cuerpo pedía más de él, yo no quería que me observara, quería que me hiciera suya como tantas veces lo había hecho el día anterior, agarré su camisa acercándolo a mí, ahora era mi turno de desnudarlo y besarlo, le quité la camisa, y admiré ese hermoso torso, aún tenía varias cicatrices, que me hicieron pensar en todo lo que ambos habíamos sufrido por culpa de Snow, y ahora el mismo Snow nos había dado la oportunidad de disfrutar de una perfecta luna de miel, de un matrimonio que jamás ha existido.

Pasé mis manos por su cuerpo acariciando el contorno de cada uno de sus músculos, su perfecto abdomen, le besé el pecho, sentía tanto amor por este maravilloso hombre que siempre estuvo para mí, pero nunca lo supe, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, acercándolo para besarlo, un beso apasionado, suave, él acariciaba mi espalda y yo me aferraba a su piel.

-Peeta…- dija jadeando-¿en serio me amas?-

-Jamás en mi vida he estado más seguro de ello-

Aún nos besábamos era casi imposible despegarme de sus labios, los necesitaba y él me necesitaba, dos personas eternamente heridas deseando complacerse.

-Recuéstate en la cama- me dijo en un susurro mientras finalizaba otro de sus besos y comenzaba con uno nuevo.

Peeta se colocó sobre mí y no supe en qué momento había quedado sin pantalón, y delicadamente con su pierna de metal separó mis piernas, el metal se sentía en gran parte frío, irreal, pero me había acostumbrado tanto a verle con ella que ya formaba parte de mi adorado chico del pan, poco a poco sentí como comenzaba a introducirse en mi interior, esa sensación, ese placer que me llevaba al cielo, y me hacía olvidar cualquier cosa que estuviese a mi alrededor, ese majestuoso placer que solo él me podía dar.

-Oh Peeta… te amo tanto…- dije apenas pude juntar palabras, una pregunta me estaba rondando la mente hacía tanto tiempo, que ahora sentía que era necesario saber la respuesta -¿Cuándo llegue el momento y esté lista, te casarás conmigo?-

Peeta paró sus sexuales movimientos dentro mío, se estiró para verme la cara, sus ojos estaban muy excitados, pero en este momento reflejaban algo más –¿Es enserio?- me dijo casi sin aliento e incrédulo.

-Si-

-Katniss toda mi vida te he amado, y estoy totalmente dispuesto a ser siempre tuyo, pero no quiero que te sientas confundida por esto- dijo viéndonos a ambos de arriba abajo.

-¿Lo harías?- le espeté con rudeza.

-Por supuesto que sí, lo he deseado desde siempre-

-Entonces ¿por qué dudas que yo no lo desee? Te deseo a ti –Peeta sonríe al escuchar mis palabras y me besa, ahora creo que fue mala idea hacer la pregunta en este momento, no creo que aún esté con ganas de seguir dentro mío, no puedo dejar que salga de mí, quiero que me haga venirme como él sabe, quiero que me haga gemir y gritar de éxtasis –Peeta te deseo tanto, deseo tu cuerpo- voy bajando la mano por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus perfectas nalgas, las pellizco y él gime involuntario a mi tacto – te deseo dentro mío arrancándome los gemidos desde lo más profundo- su postura cambia sus ojos aún excitados se aclaran aún más poniéndose más celestes.

-Así que me deseas tanto ¿eh?- baja su cara a mi hombro y lo muerde seductoramente, con un movimiento rápido tiene mis manos agarradas a cada lado de mi pecho – no sabes las veces que soñé que me dijeras esas cosas, las veces que me toqué pensando en ti, las veces que lo hice con otras deseando que fueras tú- su respiración en mi cuello me causa escalofríos que me hacen arquear la espalda, siento el fuerte cosquilleo en mi vientre que me hace desearlo aún más.

Lo agarro con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia mí, quedando su erecto pene rozando mi entrada, oh por Dios como le deseo.

-¿Cómo me dices de cariño?- dice Peeta y se por donde va esto, se perfectamente que quiere oir y se que yo lo quiero oir.

-Eres mi chico del pan, quiero que me hagas tuya mi amado chico del pan-

Mis palabras surten efecto, Peeta me besa apasionado y fuerte, casi me deja sin respiración, siento su miembro volver a entrar fuerte, erecto y lo hace con estocadas rápidas y mortales, adentro, afuera… oh Peeta… adentro… afuera, oh por Dios, adentro… afuera…adentro…OH!

-¿Qué sientes chica en llamas?- dice con frenetismo en su voz -¿Dime que sientes? Dime que te gusta-

-OH si, me gusta… me encanta, sigue Peeta sigue…oh mi chico del pan, sigue por favor- mi voz es más un murmuro, casi no tengo aire para hablar, sus movimientos continuos me llenan, me hacen desvariar, me trasportan, oh Peeta siento como de nuevo esa maravillosa sensación me inunda, mi orgasmo se hace presente y grito su nombre de manera que no le quepa duda de que fue él, el causante de semejante placer.

-Oh mi chica en llamas- le escucho decir, y siento como su miembro empieza a palpitar dentro de mí y me llena de su esencia, su cuerpo se tensa y abre los ojos viéndome fijamente con ese destello de lujuria -¿Cuándo llegue tu momento te casarás conmigo?-

-Jamás lo dudes Peeta-

Me da un beso y nos quedamos recostados cobijados con las sábanas de satín rojo, escuchando la dulce melodía que sale del hermoso camafeo que llevo en el cuello, para que luego los sinsajos la repitan perfectamente, es una melodía preciosa.

Continuara…


	15. En La Luz

Hola ¿me han extrañado? Jajaja aquí les dejo otro placentero capítulo, disfrútenlo tanto como yo.

Saluditos para todos los nuevos y los ya viejitos, jaja, que siguen mis historias, gracias por sus comentarios, por sus favoritos y las alertas, se les quiere mucho : _**Piquenoia1, Cookiesamm, Anfitrite, **__Pam´CulLenMelLark-14_

_**Peetkat**_ te lo he dicho, te me adelantes, jaja ha y pronto leerás tu escena espérala, por otro lado, feliz cumple, que cumplas muchos mas, espero te guste el relato con mucho cariño para ti, y que se te ilumine el dia o la noche tanto como a mi, disfruta los farolitos.

_**Juliper22**_ si tuvieses que escoger ¿con cuál de los dos Peetas te quedas?. _**Rorri**_gracias por los mensajitos. _**Virymp**_ gracias por las felicitaciones, y por decir que escribo cosas buenas, me sonrojas, jajaja. _**Xabhela1**_ sigue hechizada linda, sigue hechizada.

Y un saludito a todos los demás, besitos, nos leemos.

_**XOXO**_

* * *

Capítulo 15

-Despierta dormilona- escucho decir a Peeta –es hora de que comas algo- abro los ojos parpadeando por la luz de la chimenea, se siente acogedora la casita del lago, siento que me recuerda a la cueva, esa cueva fue nuestro hogar por varios días y después que la abandonamos sentía nostalgia por ella, ahora estar aquí, casi al aire libre me hace sentir más enamorada del chico que robó mi corazón en esa cueva.

-Sabes Peeta, esta es nuestra cueva- le digo sentándome en la cama.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, aunque claro esta está mejor que nuestra antigua cueva-

-Bueno, en la arena me enamoré de ti, y compartí mi hogar contigo, aunque fueran unos días, pero eras mi compañero de cueva, ahora aquí, de nuevo tu y yo en esta casita, con el bosque rodeándonos, me siento de nuevo en casa, adoro que estés junto a mi-

-Siempre estaré junto a ti, Katniss, no lo dudes…- hizo una pausa- yo también siento que estamos en la arena, solo que ya no temo por nuestras vidas, todo lo contrario, no deseo irme de aquí nunca-

Peeta me dirige esa maravillosa sonrisa y yo solo puedo mirarle anonadada por su belleza, la sábana que tengo encima se me resbala y me deja desnuda, rápidamente los colores rojos suben a mis mejillas y bajo la cara ocultando mi mirada.

-Katniss, ¿aún tienes vergüenza de que yo te vea?-

-Es que es… no se… mmm… si aún me da vergüenza- digo tapándome la cara con las manos, de pronto siento como Peeta me rodea con la sábana y me abraza.

-Tranquila, en algún momento eso pasará y si no, no me importa eres hermosa siempre con o sin ropa, aunque claro yo te prefiero sin ropa- dijo y soltó una risita –vamos vístete, yo no miraré- lo ví taparse la cara con la manos y yo aún cohibida me apresuré a vestirme, no sabía exactamente por qué, ya me había visto muchas veces desnuda, pero cuanto hacíamos el amor, no sentada junto a él -¿listo, ya puedo verte?- se destapó la cara y me miró con ojos risueños, se levantó y me dio un tierno beso –ven comamos-.

Nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa y comimos, algo tuve que haber hecho bien en mi vida, para tener a este hombre junto a mí, increíblemente apuesto, diestro en casi todo lo que hace, hasta sabe cocinar de maravilla, yo probablemente si no fuese por él, estaría comiéndome una ardilla asada sin sabor a nada en especial, pero él, hace que una simple sopa de fideos con pollo, sepan a gloria. Estuvimos comiendo muy callados, aunque en todo momento él mantuvo mi mano agarrada, y yo me sentía tan bien que no hice por donde soltarme.

-Peeta gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa- le dije dándole un beso en la frente mientras me levantaba, él me rodeó la cintura con sus manos y me atrajo hacia sí, quedando abrazado a la altura de mi vientre, yo estando de pie podía ver su brillante cabello, siempre tan rubio, comencé a tocarle el cabello y se sentía tan suave, tan perfecto, él siempre a sido perfecto –Quiero enseñarte algo, traje dos linternas, quiero que vallamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque-

-¿A estas horas?, son pasadas de las 9 de la noche- dijo asombrado.

-Mejor aún, vamos alístate-

Peeta me soltó y se levantó, recogimos los platos y nos vestimos para salir al bosque de noche.

-Me imagino cuales fueron las principales intenciones de Haymitch al darnos esas cortinas y esas sábanas, pero no nos ayudaran de nada cuando llegue la nieve, yo traje algo más caliente- le dije señalándole una de las maletas - ahora cuando venimos acomodaremos la cama con lo mío, pero podemos llevarnos en este momento la sábana roja, nos va a servir muy bien- Peeta me miró escrutador, se podía decir que en sus ojos se dibujaba la pregunta que no decía ¿qué será lo que planea? –a por cierto, también trae ese otro bolsito- le dije sonriendo.

-No sé qué tramas Kat, pero contigo voy a donde sea- Peeta a garró la sábana la doblo, y la metió en el bolso que tenía que llevar.

Cuando salimos de la casa, nos recibió la oscuridad permanente del bosque, encendimos las linternas y tomé su manó, igual como hacía mi padre cuando yo era niña y me traía de noche al bosque, caminamos cerca de 15 minutos tomados de la mano, hasta llegar a un árbol hueco, donde estaba uno de mis arcos y las flechas.

-¿Crees que lo ocupemos?- me preguntó Peeta, se podía sentir su preocupación en la voz.

Me volví a él y tomé su cara entre mis manos, sus mejillas estaban frías, pero su boca tibia, y esta esperaba paciente mi beso, lo besé con suavidad, con ternura, con mucho amor, todo ese amor que sentía por mi chico del pan.

-No te preocupes, lo llevó por si se puede cazar algo para comer en estos días- dije cuando terminé de besarlo.

-¿Cazar?- preguntó atónito –Katniss no se ve nada ¿qué vas a cazar?-

No dije nada solo lo miré con una leve sonrisa maliciosa. Lo jalé para que siguiéramos caminado entre los árboles, hasta que de pronto entre las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a brillar hermosas luces amarillas, ¿qué es eso? Escuché preguntar a Peeta casi en un susurro, pienso que fue más un pensamiento en voz alta, lo abracé junto a mí y con una mano corrí unas ramas que nos tapaban la vista de frente.

-Katniss es hermoso- dijo Peeta con gran asombro, frente a nosotros se extendía una pequeña pradera de sacarte corto, totalmente iluminada por pequeños insectos de luz que hacían divertidas formas en la oscuridad del cielo -¿Qué son?-

-Son Farolitas, son pequeños insectos que tienen luz, cuando era niña mi padre me traía aquí a ver las imágenes que hacían en el cielo-

-¿Imágenes?-

-Sí, mi padre traía lápiz y papel, les dibujaba algo y lo ponía en el centro de la pradera, ellas volaban sobre el dibujo y se iban al cielo a imitarlo, mi padre decía que el capitolio los había creado para poder llevar mensajes, igual que los charlajos, pero que al llegar al bosque se quedaron perdidas y no pudieron regresar, por eso siguen aquí-

-Son hermosas Katniss, ¿podemos…?- dijo Peeta señalándome en el suelo para que nos sentáramos.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué crees que te traje?- le dije riéndome.

-Gracias- me dijo también riéndose, ambos estiramos la sábana roja sobre la pradera y nos sentamos- ¿Qué te gustaría que dibuje?- me preguntó emocionado.

-Mmm déjame pensar, dibuja a Buttercup- rápido y entusiasmado Peeta sacó sus lápices y las hojas y comenzó a pintar al espantoso gato de Prim.

-¿Te parece?- me dijo enseñándome el perfecto retrato

-Hasta lo haces ver bonito- le dije sonriendo.

-Ja ja en su interior debe de ser hermoso –se burló sarcástico –¿ahora me levanto y lo pongo ahí?- dijo señalándome con el dedo el centro de la pradera, yo solo le asentí y le contemplé mientras se levantaba y llevaba no una, sino varias hojas más.

-¿Qué más llevas ahí?- le pregunté

-Otros retratos que he estado haciendo, ahí algunos de Prim y de los tributos ¿los puedo poner? Venían junto con las hojas que trajiste de la casa- dijo preguntándome al darse cuenta de que tal vez no era tan buena idea que yo viera la cara de algunas personas fallecidas.

-Bueno, creo que está bien- dije tranquilamente, me sentía capaz de poder soportar ver a toda esa gente que quise o que conocí, sabía que lo soportaría si él estaba conmigo, poco a poco Peeta llenó el centro de la pradera con más de 30 hojas, todas con rostros diferentes, a penas puso la última hoja las Farolitas bajaron a ver las imágenes, primero vieron la del centro, dándole a Peeta tiempo para llegar a recostarse junto a mí en el suelo.

-Te ves emocionado- le dije

-Lo estoy, jamás pensé ver algo así-

-Sé que te va a gustar- le dije mientras me recostaba a su pecho y él comenzaba a tocarme el pelo, las Farolitas comenzaron a volar sobre nosotros de manera desordenada, y poco a poco fueron formando la cabeza de Buttercup, en el cielo oscuro.

-Oh Katniss- dijo Peeta sin aliento viendo al cielo con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara del espantoso gato dibujándose en amarillo, con perfectos detalles, sus ojos celestes se iluminaban con los destellos de los insectos, y su miraba se inundaba de alegría –Gracias amor, esto es maravilloso- dijo al ver que las Farolitas abandonaban el dibujo del gato y se iban a contemplar otro de los retratos hechos por Peeta.

Comenzaron a dibujar diferentes caras, primero hicieron a Haymitch, luego a Effie, a Sae, a la chica avox, después a Darius, Clove, Glimmer, Cato, continuaron y continuaron durante largos minutos, haciendo rostros diferentes, todos tan perfectos como yo los recordaba, de pronto dibujaron a una linda niña de cabello colocho alborotado :Rue.

-Era muy linda- sólo logré decir eso, pero no sentía ganas de llorar, mi corazón, por fin había aceptado su partida y me sentía feliz al verla sonreír dibujada de amarillo.

-Si muy hermosa- dijo Peeta, el dibujo se esfumó y se comenzó a formar el rostro del padre de Peeta, luego la madre y por último sus hermanos, por primera vez podía ver que los tres hijos Mellark eran muy apuestos, pero Peeta tenía rasgos diferentes, más gentiles, más de niño.

Comenzaron a formar una larga cabellera lisa, y unos ojos que yo perfectamente reconocía, su rostro tomó forma y se me escapó una lágrima al ver a mi hermana. Escuché un fuerte suspiro proveniente de Peeta, lo miré y este contemplaba el dibujo con lágrimas en los ojos y una leve sonrisa de nostalgia.

-Prim siempre fue hermosa- dije casi sin darme cuenta -¿Aún la amas?-

-Ay Katniss, desearía haberla amado como ella quería, pero si aún la quiero como siempre la quise, era muy especial para mí, ella se volvió parte importante para mí, nunca dejaré de amarla-

-Yo también la amo, y me alegra que tu también, ella es la que nos juntó, y sé que siempre nos mantendrá unidos, esté donde esté-

Ambos nos quedamos callados hasta que el dibujo de Prim se esfumó, y dio paso a un apuesto Finnick con una sonrisa radiante y luego a Annie, Johana, y luego a… mí.

-Te vez hermosa- dijo Peeta viendo mi retrato en el cielo.

-¿Peeta soy una niña?-

-Sí, ese fue el día que te ví por primera vez, esa imagen no sale de mi mente, es parte de mi- dijo y se acomodó quedando encima de mí para darme un fuerte beso –Siempre te quedarás en mi mente, Katniss, eres lo que más amo y daría mi vida por ti, sin importar lo que deba hacer-

Lo rodeé son mis brazos y lo atraje hacia mí, besándolo y saboreando sus labios, su lengua se jugaba con la mía, sus labios pedían más de mi, como yo de él, pude sentir como su erección presionaba sobre mi vientre, mis manos se dirigieron directamente hacia sus pantalones, desabrochándolos, y jalándolos hacia abajo con incomodidad, para poder dejar libre su miembro.

Peeta me ayudó y se bajó los pantalones no sé cómo, pero en ningún momento dejó de besarme, desabrochó los míos y mi blusa, yo levanté las caderas para poder quitarme mis pantalones y mis bragas, sentía como su fuerte miembro desnudo rozada mi vientre y me dejaba un pequeño rastro líquido, Peeta se arrodilló entre mis piernas, levantó mi cadera hasta posarla sobre sus muslos y suavemente me penetró, mi espalda recostada sobre el suelo, se arqueaba pidiendo más contacto, podía ver a Peeta mirarme, pero su silueta quedaba iluminada por las Farolitas.

Me tomó del cuello y me acercó a él, quedando sentada en sus muslos, el contacto era demasiado placentero, lo sentía tan dentro mío, que lo único que podía hacer era gemir, casi que gritar cuando él hacía un movimiento impulsándome hacia arriba y me dejaba caer directo sobre su pene, sentía sus dientes aferrarse a mis pezones, pero eran mordiscos tan placenteros que sólo le podía pedir más.

-Oh Katniss te amo, eres hermosa- escuchaba decir a Peeta, aunque muy a lo lejos; este maravilloso hombre me trasportaba y me hacía flotar en el cielo.

-Yo también te amo, Peeta- dije jadeando.

-¿Te gusta?- me dijo cuando me volvió a dejar caer sobre su pene.

-Oh sí Peeta… sí… me gusta- dije sintiendo como dentro mío se extendía el orgasmo, haciéndome erizar la piel por todo el cuerpo –Oh Peeta-

Peeta me abrazó y me recostó de nuevo en el suelo, sin romper nuestro íntimo contacto siguió penetrándome, ahora con fuertes estocadas que me hacían gritar su nombre y pedirle más, su miembro entraba y salía de mi haciéndome gritar de placer.

-Más Peeta, por favor más-

-¿Más?- le escuché decir de manera seductora –tus deseos son mis órdenes, tu quieres más, te daré más- su voz había cambiado, ¿acaso mi voz hacía que en estos momentos su otro yo, tomara posesión de él? Si era así, lo tendría en cuenta… siempre – aquí tienes más preciosa- dijo Peeta y comenzó a penetrarme fuerte y golpeando su pelvis contra mi haciéndome gemir de excitación.

-Más… más…- me mente hablaba por sí sola, mi cuerpo quería más de él y eso era lo que él hacía, volverme loca con sus movimientos con su miembro dentro mío, mi segundo orgasmo se comenzaba a desbordar, haciéndome palpitar en torno a su erección, que no cesaba de empujar con fuerza, dentro… fuera… dentro… fuera… - Oh… no pares Peeta… oh- su resistencia era algo de admirar, con sus fuertes penetraciones hacía que un tercer orgasmo fuera creciendo en mí, mis pechos se erizaron al sentir como todo mi cuerpo se contraía alrededor de su miembro y en ese mismo momento le sentí palpitar en mi interior –Oh Peeta… me vengo… ah…-

-Ah Katniss hazlo conmigo- dijo Peeta entre jadeos –Oh sí amor… Oh- su cara de satisfacción por la salida de nuestro orgasmo mutuo era perfecta –Te amo preciosa- dijo tomando aire para reponerse.

-Y yo a ti-

Continuará…


	16. Gordo

Saluditos a todos y todas: _**Andy Pandis, Sondaly, Piquenoia1, Cookiesamm, Anfitrite, **__Pam´CulLenMelLark-14,__**Peetkat, Juliper22, Rorri, Virym, Xabhela1.**_

Besitos y abrazos para todos, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, espero sus mensajitos.

**Capítulo 16**

Estábamos recostados en el suelo, cubriéndonos con la sábana roja, cuando escuchamos un roce de hojas secas detrás de nosotros, ambos nos miramos alerta, yo aún desnuda, tomé mi arco y mi flecha, la luz de las farolitas hacía que toda la pradera quedara iluminada, pero aún el resto del bosque quedaba en penumbra.

-Ahí- dijo Peeta señalándome bajo un árbol, ¿acaso él si veía de noche? Porque yo no lograba ver nada más que oscuridad –es una animal, parece un conejo-

¿Un conejo?¿Cómo carajos podía ver un conejo en la oscuridad?

-Peeta ¿cómo diablos vez una conejo en la oscuridad?- le dije frustrada por que yo en definitiva no podía ver nada-

Él solo se rió y me miró –según dicen las personas de ojos claros ven mejor de noche, nunca creí que fuera cierto, pero ahora lo estamos comprobando, ¿me dejas intentarlo?- dijo haciéndome las manos para tomar el arco.

-Bien- le pase él arco, y la vista de verlo desnudo, tomando postura para agarrar bien el arco, era en verdad fascinante –debes de agarrar duro el arco, que no se te mueva, toma la flecha y ponla aquí, así, ahora atilinta la línea- Oh por Dios, que cuerpo… todo su cuerpo se contraía haciéndolo remarcar los músculos, su muslos fuertes lo hacían tener un aire tan depredador, y la pierna de metal lo hacía ver imponente, su espalda contraída por el atilinte del arco y yo… pues yo solo podía admirar el paisaje, lo miraba de arriba abajo, imponente, seductor, demasiado sexi, mi mirada se detuvo impaciente en su entrepierna, y ahí estaba el causante de mis compulsivos orgasmos, mucho más flácido pero aun manteniendo su tamaño favorecedor, oh por Dios, creo que estaba empezando a hiperventilar de sólo ver lo apetitoso que se veía todo su cuerpo, cuando de pronto un sonido de un látigo me hizo despertar, Peeta había soltado la flecha, y se encontraba viendo hacia la oscuridad.

-¿Creo que le dí?- me miró con alegría en los ojos -¿Estás bien? Parecer desconcertada- dijo al ver mi expresión.

-¿Qué? ¿yo? No, no no no estoy perfectamente, solo me sobresalté un poco- le sonreí tranquilamente o al menos eso intentaba –veamos a ver si le diste- comencé a buscar las linternas y entre tanto encontré un frasco grande de vidrio que yo misma había puesto ahí, lo dejé fuera junto a la sábana y por fin encontré las linternas.

Tomamos una cada uno y apuntamos hacia donde Peeta había disparado, efectivamente si había acertado y efectivamente era un conejo, sólo que en este momento el pobre se retorcía de dolor, porque la flecha se había incrustado en el árbol, agarrándole ambas orejas.

-¿Qué haremos?- dijo Peeta preocupado al ver como se retorcía el conejo- lo… lo… lo matarás me imagino-

-Si es lo que quieres, si no lo dejaré ir- dije viendo su cara de preocupación.

-Por hoy déjalo ir, debe estar aterrado-

Le dí un beso en la mejilla a Peeta, era tan tierno, tan humano, y al mismo tiempo su corazón estaba inundado de bondad.

Me acerqué al conejo y con cuidado le tomé para que se quedara quieto, ya que por estarse moviendo se estaba haciendo un corte aún más grande, Péeta se arrodilló junto a mí, mientras intentaba tranquilizar al pobre animal.

-Lo siento conejito- dijo tocándole la cabeza al animal y este casi de inmediato se quedó quieto –¿lo podemos llevar a la casa para curarlo?- Peeta me miró con una hermosa cara de niño, yo jamás podría decirle que no a tan maravilloso ejemplar, así que solo asentí, él respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Con cuidado inmovilicé ambas orejas del conejo, pero a la hora de intentar arrancar la flecha del árbol me di cuenta que estaba demasiado incrustada en su interior, más de veinte centímetros se encontraban perdidos en el árbol –Vaya con que fuerza tiraste esa flecha, impresionante- le dije a Peeta y este me sonrió –tendrás que quebrarla, solo agarra este lado mientras yo sostengo al conejo y luego con la otra manó quiébrala hacia arriba- Peeta asintió y con un ágil movimiento y utilizando poca fuerza logró partir la flecha, luego agarró al conejo y lo comenzó a acariciar, el animal no hacía nada por escaparse de él solo recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Peeta.

-Ven vamos a la casa, me vestiré y me lo pasas mientras tú te vistes, ¿bien?- dije sin esperar su respuesta, comencé a vestirme. Él solo acariciaba al conejo.

Doble la sábana roja y la acomodé para poder poner al conejo –ponlo aquí-

Peeta con sumo cuidado colocó al conejo en la sábana y lo cobijó, este se quedó quieto, yo lo tomé entre los brazos y me lo llevé al pecho, lo metí dentro de la chaqueta porque comenzaba a soplar un viento muy frío.

El majestuoso espécimen masculino, comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, mientras yo aún lo contemplaba fascinada.

-¿Te gusta la vista?- dijo Peeta al verme.

-No te lo negaré, eres impresionante-

-Gracias- dijo riéndose, se terminó de vestir, y se me acercó dándome un beso en la frente, le entregué el conejo y lo agarró con ternura, llevándoselo al pecho.

Me acaché y tomé el frasco de vidrio, lo abrí y me coloqué debajo de las farolitas, coloqué el frasco en el suelo, sobre uno de los dibujos de Peeta, y recogí todos los demás, dejando solo el que se encontraba con el recipiente, me senté en el suelo cerca del dibujo.

Las farolitas se fijaron que había puesto un dibujo en el suelo y sin pensarlo se abalanzaron sobre este, sin querer introduciéndose en el frasco y con un movimiento rápido cerré el frasco, dejando dentro un montón de farolitas, que al encontrase encerradas dejaban de alumbrar, así que parecían un montón de insectos amarillos, pero sin brillo.

-Listo, vámonos-

-¿Eso para qué?- me preguntó Peeta al ver el frasco.

-Ya lo verás, toma- le di la linterna, y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a casa, solo que esta vez, yo llevaba todas nuestras pertenencias y el solo llevaba al conejo -¿qué hubiese pasado si lo hubieses matado?- le pregunté refiriéndome al animal.

-Me lo hubiese traído para que lo comiéramos, pero como no pasó, me daba lástima dejarlo sufrir, además yo nunca he tenido una mascota-

¿A sí? Y los cerdos que tenían no eran mascotas-

-Los cerdos no, eran solo para alimento o trabajo, mi madre nunca quiso que tuviésemos una mascota, porque decía que nos encariñábamos y luego no podríamos comerlo-

-En eso tenía razón, ¿y qué tienes pensado hacer con él?-

-No te lo vas a comer Katniss- dijo regañándome pero riéndose.

-Está muy gordito- le contesté siguiendo la broma.

-Si, pero tendrás que comerme a mi, antes de comerte a mi conejo-

-Ese no es problema- dije riéndome – todo tu eres delicioso-

-Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, soy suculento- dijo con suficiencia sarcástica.

-Si, pero igual eres solo mío-

-De eso no hay duda-

La casita del lago ya se podía ver a través de las ramas, y tenía una pequeña luz en su interior que la hacía ver acogedora.

Abrí la puerta y un sinsajo se había colado dentro, al parecer se había metido por la ventana que Peeta dejó abierta, estaba medio dormido sobre la chimenea, pero cuando entramos se despertó comenzó a silbar la melodía del camafeo.

-Mira, nos extrañaba- dijo Peeta detrás de mí, al escucharlo cantar.

-Así parece- dije riendo, decidí no sacar al sinsajo, después de todo sonaba hermoso.

Peeta agarró un canasto y acomodó al conejo con cuidado, este se había quedado dormido mientras caminábamos.

-Sabes que es salvaje y que es muy probable que cuando esté bien se valla ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé- dijo Peeta con tristeza –Pero tal vez a pesar de ser salvaje, al final me quiera y quiera quedarse conmigo- dijo mirándome seductor.

-No se por qué siento que ya no estamos hablando del conejo- dije sarcásticamente.

-Son ideas tuyas- me contesto riendo.

-Bueno a ver curemos al gordo conejo- dije dándole un beso en la boca a Peeta y me senté junto a él con las cremas que teníamos del capitolio.

-Ese nombre me gusta-

-¿Qué nombre?- pregunté.

-Gordo-

-¿Gordo?-

-Sí Gordo-

-¿Por qué Gordo?-

-Pues porque suena bonito, lo describe bastante y porque no le quiero poner nombres cursis, como bolita, colita, bodoquito, no no no, serás Gordo- dijo viendo al conejo.

Ambos soltamos la risa. Le untamos cremas y vendamos las orejas, el animal se volvió a quedar dormido y nosotros alistamos nuestra cama con sábanas más decentes.

Peeta se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, quedando solo con el bóxer -¿te importa si duermo así?- negué con la cabeza, que me iba a importar si se veía muy bien solo con el bóxer.

Yo por mi parte no tenía tanta confianza pero me quité la ropa dándole la espalda, quedando desnuda sólo con las bragas, me acerqué al pequeño armario con nuestra ropa y tomé un camisón largo.

-Eres preciosa Katniss, espero que llegue el momento donde decidas dormir totalmente desnuda junto a mi, como anoche-

-Mmm anoche fue porque ambos estábamos exhaustos y no nos dimos cuenta cuando nos quedamos dormidos-

-Es igual desearía tenerte siempre desnuda-

Me sonrojé un poco al sonreírle, pero, agarré el borde del camisón y me lo quité frente a él, quien se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta. Caminé hacia la cama y me acosté junto a él, cobijándonos ambos bajo la misma manta, Peeta me sonrió y me abrazó, yo solté una pequeña risa al ver su rostro de satisfacción.

-Me fascina tu risa Kat-

-Y a mi la tuya, adoro escucharte reír, ¿Siempre fuiste tan alegre?-

-Sí… bastante… siempre hacía reír a mi familia, era la única manera de escuchar a mi madre reírse, mis hermanos y yo siempre estábamos haciendo bromas… mi madre nos regañaba constantemente por que decía que no trabajábamos cuando nos tocaba hacer pan a los tres al mismo tiempo… mmm… al final siempre lográbamos que se riera… y cuando estuvimos los tres en la escuela, constantemente llamaban a mis padres dándoles quejas de nuestro comportamiento en las aulas… yo nunca hice nada en nuestra clase porqué no estaban ellos y porque me daba vergüenza que pensaras que yo era tonto o inmaduro, así que siempre me mantuve serio y obediente cuando tú estabas presente, solo por aquello de que te percataras de que yo también existía-

-¿Y por qué ahora no eres serio y obediente?-

-Porque sé que te gusta que yo sea así, se que te gusta reír y porque me fascina escucharte reír, se que también eres graciosa aunque por fuera te veas tan ruda, yo he encontrado tu lado poco serio y te he visto sin nada de rudeza, te he saboreado tu lado sensible y he de decir que si me gustaban antes, ahora me encantas-

Solté una risita algo avergonzada, pero Peeta me beso justo en ese momento, colocándose sobre mí.

-Me fascinas Katniss-

Continuará …


	17. La Cuerva

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, hace días no escribía en esta historia porque tenía que poner las ideas en orden, sin embargo creo que les gustará este capítulo.

Ahora para todas aquellas que viven enamoradas del perfecto Peeta, las invito a leer mi otra historia sobre un amor prohibido, estoy segura les gustará tanto como este chico del pan.

Besitos y abrazos a todas y todos, nos leemos.

XOXO

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

A la mañana siguiente, despertamos los dos al oír al sinsajo volver a cantar la melodía.

-Buenos días- le dije a Peeta aún acurrucada en su pecho.

-Buenos días- le escuché susurrar –se siente tan bien despertar junto a ti y saber que estamos a salvo-

-Creo que por fin nos podremos sentir un poco más libres, los juegos fueron traumáticos para ambos-

-Sí, pero espero que queden sólo como un recuerdo del pasado negro, y ahora vivamos nuestro futuro- dijo dándome un beso en la sien.

Primero Peeta se levantó, dejándome ver como todo su cuerpo quedaba entornado por cada uno de sus músculos, era imposible no apreciar un cuerpo tan perfecto.

-¿Peeta la pierna de metal como está unida a ti?- la pregunta salió sin querer, en realidad siempre me lo había preguntado, pero nunca había tenido esa confianza.

Peeta rió y se volvió a mí –esa fue la primera pregunta que me hicieron mis hermanos cuando volví a casa, mira te enseño-

Se sentó a mi lado y me señaló unos pequeños botones que tenía a un costado, eran casi imperceptibles- cuando me operaron, dentro de mi pierna en la piel colocaron unos tipos de platina que son las que se unen a la prótesis, la puedo quitar cuando yo quiera, pero no me siento cómodo sin una pierna, ya me acostumbré- Peeta tocó los botones en un patrón y la prótesis sonó con un pequeño clik dejando entre la piel de Peeta y el metal un espacio, el tomó la prótesis y se la quitó, sentí un terrible dolor al ver su muñón finalizado por una aleación de metal brillante y pensar que él estaba así por mí.

-Gracias al torniquete que me hiciste aun estoy contigo, no te pongas triste- dijo comprendiendo mi rostro.

-Es que ciento que es culpa mía-

-Jamás te eches la culpa por todo lo que hizo el capitolio, yo estoy muy feliz de estar contigo aunque me falte algo, por favor no me hagas sentir culpable con tu tristeza-

Lo abracé y no pude retener mis lágrimas –Ay Peeta yo pensé que te iba a perder, lo pensé tantas veces, y cuando te rescataron tenía tantas ganas de verte, pero tú no…-

-Yo intenté matarte, si fueron cosas que no podía controlar, perdóname-

-Yo pensé que jamás te recuperaría, pero Prim nunca se dio por vencida, le debo tanto-

Peeta no dijo nada solo me abrazó y nos mantuvimos así por un rato, hasta que le escuché volver a colocar su prótesis.

-Preciosa tengo hambre, me encantaría pasar todo el día así contigo, pero en serio me muero de hambre-

Se levantó dándome un beso y comenzó a preparar nuestro desayuno, en cuestión de minutos ya estábamos comiendo huevos y pan tostado.

-¿Vas a ir conmigo a bañarte al lago?- me preguntó.

-No, al lago no, vamos a otro lugar, vistamos y nos vamos, quiero enseñarte todos los rincones de este bosque-

-Como tú mandes-

-¿Dónde está Gordo?- le pregunté.

-Lo solté en la madrugada estaba aruñando la puerta, me levanté y lo dejé salir-

-Oh lo siento, yo te dije que era salvaje-

-Si lo sé, aunque sea las orejas si se le curaron-

Nos alistamos y salimos de la casa, estuvimos caminando durante una hora hablando de todo un poco, de la panadería, de mi madre, mi padre, de Haymitch, básicamente de muchas cosas.

-Creo que tu padre te traía a conocer el bosque para que algún día tuvieses las fuerzas de escapar-

-Yo también lo he pensado, igual todo lo que me enseñó, me ha servido para seguir viva-

Llegamos a un pequeño riachuelo, y comenzamos a caminar río arriba hasta llegar a una pequeña catarata de agua muy cristalina y celeste, casi tanto como los ojos de Peeta, los cuales se iluminaron al ver el paisaje.

La catarata formaba una leve bruma cuando chocaba contra las piedras del río, pequeños peses plateados se veían en las cristalinas aguas, las rocas tenían pequeños musgos haciéndolas verse de colores verdes tornasol.

-Es precioso Kat-

-Ven- lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé a través de la catarata –aquí se ha formado una cuerva con un túnel, que lleva dentro de la montaña, es precioso, saca tu linterna – Peeta obediente sacó la linterna y ambos caminamos dentro de la cueva agarrados de la mano, tenía caminos de diferentes formas, en algunos íbamos de pie y luego a gatas.

-Esta vista tuya es impresionante- dijo Peeta cuando estábamos a gatas y él iba detrás de mí, me hizo reír provocando el eco de la cueva con mi risa.

-Qué linda es tu risa-

-Ya Peeta no me desconcentres- le regañe sonriendo.

De pronto la cueva se iluminó con unos destellos amarillos y celestes, en el centro del túnel la naturaleza había hecho una gran posa de agua celeste cristalina que brotaba por las paredes de la montaña, era una naciente donde ahora nos encontrábamos, por un gran agujero en el techo de la cueva se colaban los rayos del sol que chocaban contra las tranquilas aguas y las hacían mantenerse tibias, la cueva permanecía poco iluminada, metí la mano en mi bolso y saqué el frasco con Farolitas, lo abrí e inmediatamente comenzaron a volar por todo el techo de la cueva, dándonos la luz perfecta.

-Wow- se le escapó a Peeta –impresionante-

-Lo sé, mi padre siempre me traía aquí para recolectar raíces de Katniss, esta agua es tan pura que las hace tener un sabor dulce muy delicioso, te invito a que nademos aquí-

-¿La ensuciaremos con nuestra impureza?- me contestó riendo.

-No, sólo nadaremos en la posa, no en el manantial- le regañé.

Comencé a desvestirme y él me imitó, pronto ambos estábamos desnudos sumergidos en el pozo, donde podíamos estar de pie y nuestra cabeza quedaba fuera; abrazándonos y devorando nuestros labios con cada beso, podía ver su perfecto cuerpo a través del agua cristalina, su miembro erecto por el contacto con mi piel, sus manos ceñidas en mis senos, pellizcando con suavidad mis pezones, poniéndolos más duros hasta casi doler, Peeta me dio la vuelta, quedando mi espalda en su pecho, mientras me besaba el cuello dándoles suaves mordiscos podía sentir como su miembro chocaba entre mis nalgas.

-Sostente de ahí- dijo besándome y señalando el borde de las rocas, sentí como Peeta se agachaba un poco posicionando su pene frente a mi entrada y con una fuerte estocada me penetró desde atrás, haciéndome levantar suavemente del piso, él me tenía sujeta por las caderas dándome apoyo, mis nalgas quedaban a la altura de su pelvis –Sostente fuerte y levanta los pies Kat, no te dejare caer-

Hice lo que me pidió, dejándome llevar por el placer, hice mis piernas hacia atrás poniendo mi empeine en sus muslos para sostenerme, le sentía dentro mío con cada estocada fuerte, una, otra y otra vez.

-Ay si- grité en un gemido, poco a poco mis gemidos fueron haciéndose más fuertes, con cada movimiento del miembro de Peeta dentro mío, mi orgasmo crecía contrayendo mí vientre.

Peeta pasó sus manos, de mis caderas a mis senos, masajeándolos como solo él sabía, con fuerza me impulsó hacia atrás, haciéndome que me soltara, quedando sólo apoyada en sus caderas.

-Peso mucho Peeta- dijo jadeando preocupada.

-Puedo contigo Katniss, déjame escucharte decir mi nombre en un grito Katniss, déjate llevar por lo que sientes, gime Katniss, grita hazlo para mí- su voz sonaba embriagante, seductora, mi cerebro se dejó llevar por sus palabras y sus movimientos que comenzaron a penétrame con fuertes golpes que me hacían gritar de placer, tal como él me lo había pedido.

-¡AH!- Mis gemidos sonaban en el eco de la cueva haciéndolos más potentes -¡AH PEETA! ¡AH!-

-Así me gusta, vamos gime para mí, déjalo salir para mí-

Sus palabras taladraron mi mente y mi vientre y con una fuerte estocada mi orgasmo explotó -¡AY PEETA, AY SÍ, AH!- el orgasmo había salido muy placentero, tenía todo mi cuerpo cubierto de escalofríos aún así continuaba recibiendo su miembro en mi interior con la misma o mayor intensidad que antes -¡OH PEETA!-

Lo sentí salir de mí haciéndome poner los pies en el suelo-¡NO POR FAVOR! – le rogué.

-Claro que no chica en llamas, lo que tu digas, sólo quiero verte de frente- me volvió alzándome inmediatamente obligándome a enrollar mis piernas en su cadera y a sentirlo entrando sin dudarlo en mi vagina, con las fuertes estocadas que caracterizaban al muto de Peeta, yo no tenía apoyo en ningún lado, más que en su propio cuerpo, que ardía bajo su desenfrenada pasión.

Sentir su pelvis rozar con la mía con la fuerte fricción que hacía, mi vientre comenzaba a tensarse de nuevo haciéndome entender que mi segundo orgasmos se aproximaba.

-¿Ahí lo tienes, no?- preguntó Peeta percatándose él también de la presencia de mi incansable placer –Dame un momento y me encargo de él- dijo con malicia, penetrándome con más fuerza todavía.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a arquearse pero sin soltar sus perfectos hombros, escuché a Peeta gritar de excitación al lograr su orgasmo junto al mío, abrió los ojos junto a mí, pero su mirada maliciosa seguía allí, me sonrió y conmigo apretada aún a su cuerpo nos sumergió a ambos haciéndome aguantar el aire, abrí los ojos bajo el agua y pude ver su mirada perversa, se me acercó y comenzó a besarme bajo el agua, un perverso y apasionado beso que pronto nos llevó a ambos de nuevo a la superficie para tomar aire sin despegar nuestros labios.

-Oh Katniss te amo tanto-

-Yo también te amo-

Continuará…


	18. Esta ves será diferente

Hola, se que hacía mucho mucho mucho tiempo no les actualizaba, pero es que estaba muy demasiado ocupada con la universidad, entre practicas, exposiciones y exámenes no me quedaba ni tiempo para mí, pero ya volví, y espero poder continuar con el mismo rol de antes.

Saluditos a todos y a todas, gracias por los mensajitos y perdónenme por tenerlos tan olvidados, no fue intencional :) , ahora los que leen mi otro fic, les aviso que ya lo estoy actualizando, así que tranquilos, a penas lo tenga listo lo publico.

Los quiero mucho, besitos y abrazos XOXO

* * *

Katniss

-Esta cueva es de los mejores lugares que he conocido, gracias por compartirlo conmigo- dijo Peeta cuando salimos de la cueva, ya pasaban del medio día y comenzábamos a tener hambre.

-Contigo quiero compartirlo todo- dije mientras lo besaba –ahora tu eres mi todo-

-Tú siempre has sido mi todo Katniss-

-¿Qué te parece si intentas cazar algo para nuestro almuerzo?-

-¿Me vas a enseñar a sobrevivir aquí dónde estamos a salvo?- dijo riendo.

-Nunca es tarde para aprender-

Pasamos cerca de media hora practicando lanzamientos, siempre lograba dar cerca de la marca, pero nunca en el centro, sin embargo por solo ver como sus músculos se tensaban con cada lanzamiento, y cómo lo hacían ver cada vez más seductor, podía pasarme el resto del día, diciéndole que lo hacía mal.

-Creo que es mejor dejarte lo de la caza a ti, yo terminaría agujereando al animal, como hice con gordo-

-No digas eso, vas bien, sólo ocupas más práctica- dije esperanzada en que no parara.

-¿Más práctica, eh?, de acuerdo- Peeta dejó el arco a un lado, con ágil movimiento se quitó la camisa, quedando sólo con los pantalones que le caían a la cadera, volvió a coger el arco, se enderezó, acto seguido, lanzó y dio justo en el centro de la marca –creo que he practicado suficiente o ¿prefieres seguir viéndome posar al disparar? – su sonrisa maliciosa hizo acto de presencia y yo sentí como mi mejillas ardían de vergüenza.

-Te amo, preciosa- dijo besándome.

-Yo también-

Para el final de la tarde ya habíamos comido y sólo habíamos pasado hablando de nosotros, planes para el futuro, Peeta había insistido en que nos quedáramos para ver el atardecer, había dicho querer pintarlo desde donde estábamos, así que estaba listo con lienzo y lápiz.

-¿No es más sencillo con una foto?- pregunté

-Esa la tomo aquí- dijo tocándose la cabeza con el lápiz –y la plasmo aquí- señaló la hoja –el capitolio no pudo quitarme mi habilidad para retener imágenes, así que son como fotografías-

-No te la quitó, pero si te la alteró-

-No todo en esta vida es cómo lo deseamos, pero estoy luchando por recuperar mi mente original-

-¿Crees que si recuperas tu memorias intactas, tu otro yo dejará de existir?-

-¿Te gusta el otro yo?- preguntó malicioso.

-Me gustan los dos, pero el otro tiene una perspectiva diferente de hacer las cosas-

-¿Cómo?-

-Vamos Peeta, en serio tengo que decírtelo-

El asintió con una gran sonrisa seductora –sí, por favor, descríbeme a los dos yo-

-Bueno, tú eres tierno, cariñoso, atento y el otro es lujurioso, apasionado y cero preocupaciones-

-¿Y cómo sabes si tal vez yo siempre he sido así, sólo que no lo demostraba y pues el muto me da la oportunidad de hacerlo?-

Me quedé con la boca abierta de la impresión -¿Me has engañado?-

-No, eso jamás, sólo digo, tal vez siempre he sido así, y ahora el otro yo saca ese lado de mí-

-Mmm si es así, sería bueno que se mantengan los dos-

El atardecer por fin llegó y el rostro de Peeta se iluminó de alegría –es perfecto- fue lo único que le escuché decir y comenzó a trazar líneas en el lienzo, pronto ya tenía listo un perfecto paisaje donde nosotros dos estábamos viendo el atardecer.

-Peeta es impresionante- dije abrazándolo.

-Gracias, aunque la pintura no captura lo bella que te vez a esta luz- se acercó a mí, me abrazó y besó, nos acostamos en el césped mientras contemplábamos como poco a poco la noche se iba apoderando del bosque.

-Kat despierta, come algo y luego sigues durmiendo pero come algo-

-¿Qué pasó?- dije soñolienta, estábamos en la cabañita -¿me trajiste alzada?-

-Por supuesto-

-Me hubieses despertado-

-Créeme que lo intenté, pero estabas muy dormida, vamos tómate este caldo, y vuelve a dormir-

Agarré el tazón de caldo caliente entre mis manos y comencé a tomarlo, no pensé que tuviese hambre, pero sabía a gloria, pronto había acabado y me sentía muy cansada.

-Creo que no has dormido bien en mucho tiempo, te vez cansada, déjame quitarte esa ropa y te acuestas-

-Quiero que te acuestes conmigo-

-Lo haré pero quiero recoger un poco el desorden y luego me acuesto, vamos Kat levanta las manos-

Peeta comenzó a desvestirme con delicadeza, yo sentía sus roces tan tranquilos, tan relajantes, tan míos -¿quieres dormir desnuda, o prefieres un camisón?- me preguntó dándome un beso en la cicatriz del brazo, donde Johana había sacado el trasmisor, cicatriz que insistía en no desaparecer.

-Así estoy bien- dije.

-Desnuda entonces, acomódate Kat, mete los pies en las cobijas, parece que hoy hará frío-

-Deja la chimenea encendida, nos dará calor-

-Como tu digas preciosa- vi a Peeta darme la espalda para acomodar la leña de la chimenea que pronto invadió la casita con un calor acogedor.

-Peeta- dije casi dormía.

-¿Sí?- se inclinó sobre mí -¿Qué pasó preciosa?-

-Cásate conmigo- le dije con los ojos cerrados, me quedé esperando su respuesta, pero sólo lo podía oír respirar cerca, abrí los ojos y lo vi sentado en el suelo junto a mí, con algo blanco y gordo entre las manos, ¿Gordo?.

-Kat, creo que estas muy dormida-

-No estoy dormida- dije molesta.

-Kat eres mi amor, siempre te he amado y que deseara más yo que ser tuyo para siempre, pero no se si sea eso lo que de verdad tu quieres-

-Yo te quiero conmigo-

-¿Y si te cansas de mi, y si te sientes en realidad atada a mí por todo lo que pasamos con los juego, y se te sientes atada por… pues por… mmm… nuestros encuentros?-

-¿Crees que te quiero a mi lado por el sexo?- dije enojada.

-Espero que no, peor llevas conmigo unos días apenas, me da miedo que te encariñes de mi de una manera que sea la que yo espero-

-Peeta el hecho de que seas el primer hombre en mi vida "sexual" no significa que sienta que solo para eso te quiero, yo te amo, y sufro de pensar que hace años lo sé, pero nunca lo acepté, sufro de pensar en el tiempo que perdí tomándote sólo como un amigo, ¿qué acaso no me puedes entender?-

El sonrió feliz, se acercó y me abrazó –si te entiendo y te amo tanto como tú a mí, si me quiero casar contigo, y si quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo-

-Eres un tonto Peeta- dije empujándolo con cariño –¿qué hace ese animal aquí?- dije viendo a Gordo entre sus manos.

-Cuando vinimos estaba acostado al lado de la puerta, abrí y el entro, lleva aquí mucho tiempo, ya le di comida y lo voy a poner en la canasta para que duerma-

-Es increíble que haya vuelto, al parecer los que te aman vuelven a ti-

-Sí algunos- dijo tristemente.

-Ven a acostarte a mi lado futuro esposo-

Él sonrió y se levantó para ir a acostar a gordo, se lavó las manos y se desvistió –estas congelado Peeta – dije cuando se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Lo siento amor, tendrás que darme tiempo a que me caliente o puedes apresurar el proceso y calentarme tú-

-Creo que lo mejor es apresurar el proceso, pero sólo te abrazaré y te besaré, no vayas a pensar que te quiero sólo para darme placer-

El rió con ganas y me abrazó con más fuerza –amor que ir al Capitolio- dijo como quien no quiere el tema.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que Aurelis debe de revisarme y hacerme exámenes igual que cada mes-

-¿Cada mes te alejarás de mí?-

-Desearía que vinieras conmigo, hablemos con la presidenta Paylor, se que ella te conoce y podría darte el permiso de acompañarme-

-No lo se, Peeta, el capitolio es mucho para mi-

-Entonces serán solo 3 días que me iré- dijo triste.

-Intenta hablar tu con Paylor, tal vez en la próxima pueda acompañarte, por ahora siento que no me vendría bien-

-De acuerdo- se resignó.

-Peeta tu conejo está aruñando la puerta, si no te levantas y lo callas, lo herviré en sopa- me reí despertando.

-Muy graciosa Kat- dijo levantándose a mi lado dándome un beso, llegó a la puerta, abrió y gordo salió, contento.

-Está nevando Kat- dijo sorprendido.

-Me lo imaginé, ayer ya habían indicios-

-Es precioso Kat, es… en serio es maravilloso-

-Lo sé, pero quítate de la puerta que te enfermarás-

Se rió y cerró la puerta, se volvió frente a mí y pude ver su perfecta virilidad preparada para los deseos más lujuriosos que podían pasar por eso momento en su cabeza, se agachó frente a la chimenea, la volvió a encender llenando todo de nuevo de calor, agarró un cobija y la extendió junto al fuego, se sentó y me miró.

-Ven preciosa- dijo extendiendo una mano en mi dirección, me levanté cubriéndome del frío con cobijas y me senté junto a él –¿te puedo hacer mía en este momento?-

-Ya lo has hecho-

-Esta vez será diferente- se acercó a mi y comenzó a besarme suavemente, quitándome las cobijas que tenía encima, puso su mano detrás de mi cuello haciéndome tiras la cabeza hacia atrás, para darle mejor acceso a sus deliciosos besos, siguió bajando por mis pechos, deteniéndose a apretarlos, chuparlos y besarlos, mordisqueó mis pezones, y poco a poco me fue acostando aún no había amanecido del todo, se podía ver que afuera aún estaba oscuro, así que quedábamos iluminados por las llamas de la chimenea a nuestro lado.

-Kat sabías que eres preciosa, aún cuando crees que debes esconder tus cicatrices, eres preciosa- dijo besándome el vientre.

-Aún así son feas-

-No para mí, ellas me hacen pensar en que por fin pudiste ver mi amor por ti- su lengua rosó con sutileza mi clítoris, haciéndome arquear para recibir más de sus lamidos –eres deliciosa Katniss Everdeen, no tienes idea cuantas veces soñé, con tenerte así y poder contemplar tu intimidad dispuesta y humedecida para mí- podía escuchar las palabras de Peeta que en lugar de distraerme me hacían sentir más excitada, su aliento al hablar hacía cosquillas en mí entrada, sus labios dándome besos tiernos, jalando y separando con deseo mis labios íntimos, sentí el calor de su lengua penetrar en mi intimidad y el grosor de sus dedos abrirle paso a sus perfectos lamidos, aferré su cabello rubio entre mis dedos al sentirme impotente del placer de sus caricias.

Sus dedos entraban y salían de mi una y otra vez, acompañados del jugueteó de su lengua en mi entrada, dejó sus dedos en mi interior y comenzó a moverlos de esa manera circular que ya sabía que me gustaba, el cosquilleo en mi interior empezó a hacerse presente, fuerte, excitante, deseoso de estallar en sus manos, solté su cabello para poder apoyarme en el suelo y arquear la espalda para sentir en lo más profundo su manoseo.

-Se que ahí lo tienes, déjalo salir para mi, déjame sentir tu placer- dijo seductor mientras lamia mi clítoris.

-Oh- un fuerte gemido salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, obedeciendo las palabras de Peeta dejé salir mi orgasmo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se contrajera alrededor de sus dedos, aún sin terminar en placer de mi orgasmo, sentí el vacio que dejaron sus dedos al abandonarme –No- le dije jadeando, de inmediato ese vacío se llenó con el fuerte miembro de Peeta penetrándome suavemente, prolongando el orgasmo de manera exquisita –Ah- gemí.

Sus labios se acoplaron a los míos llenándome la boca de mi propio sabor –Te dije que eras exquisita- y me abrazó fuerte hacia él, haciendo que su pene se alojara lo más adentro de mí que podía, sus estocadas las podía sentir a la perfección, una, otra, otra, todas perfectas, me sentía llena, saciada, deseosa de más, deseosa de no acabar con la pasión de mi futuro esposo.

Se separó de mi pero sin dejar la penetración, tomó mis piernas llevándolas a cada lado de mi cadera, dejándome más expuesta a sentir su pelvis chocar contra mi entrada, tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, disfrutaba de ver mi rostro con cada una de sus estocadas, disfrutaba de escuchar mis gemidos haciéndole entender que el placer que sentía era sólo por él.

Podía ver su rostro surcado por finas gotas de sudor, las llamas de la chimenea iluminaban su perfecto bien formado cuerpo, se agachó sobre mí y me besó, agarré su cabello para acercarlo más, y pude notar que estaba mojado, sudando por la pasión de sus movimientos, rodó haciéndome quedar sobre él, se sentó para que mis senos quedaran en su cara y yo pudiera sostenerme de su cabeza, mientras me movía sentada sobre él, levantó las caderas, uniendo más nuestra penetración e inmediatamente mi placer se convirtió de nuevo en la sensación del orgasmo, comenzando a bajar por mis senos hasta mi vientre.

-Oh amor- fue lo único que pude decir al sentir explotar mi orgasmo junto al suyo, escuché sus gemidos de placer débilmente, o al menos eso me pareció a mí, no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera sentir su miembro palpitar en mi interior acelerando y prolongando mi orgasmo.

-Eres perfecta mi amor- le escuché decir cuando me recosté a él para abrazarlo.

-Tú eres perfecto, me contagias- le dije intentando tomar aire.

Él me abrazó y fuertemente me mantuvo junto a él durante varios minutos.

-¿Cuándo te irás?- pregunté tristemente al pensar separarme de él por tres días.

-Hoy en la noche, mañana ya podré estar ahí y si tengo suerte para la noche siguiente estaré de vuelta-

-Permanecerás un día entero allá-

-Aja- asintió.

-Bien, entonces disfrutemos de este día juntos- dije intentando no hacer notar mi tristeza.

Por desgracia el día trascurrió demasiado a prisa y cada minuto para mi, se convertía en una fuerte daga que me estrujaba el corazón.

-Cuando llegue le avisaré a Haymith, él tendrá que ir por ti, y luego te llamaré de nuevo, puedes quedarte en el pueblo, así podré llamarte más seguido-

-Eso hará, me quedaré a dormir donde Haymith, cuando llames, estaré ahí, te extrañaré mucho-

-Yo a ti, preciosa, pero espero venir pronto- me besó y abrazó fuerte, el conductor del tren avisó que ya era hora de subir, y después de no querer que volviera a pasar, lo vi alejarse de mí nuevamente, el capitolio lo separaba, se lo llevaba, sentí como un nudo de depresión se apretaba en mi garganta, dolor, dolor de perderle, dolor de no volverle a ver.

Después de tanto… volví a quedarme sola en la arena.


	19. En el Capitolio

Peeta

-Señor ya casi llegamos- un joven estaba tocando la puerta de la recámara, el viaje al capitolio se me había hecho muy cansado, no había pasado buena noche, como siempre las pesadillas me atacaban cuando no dormía junto a ella.

-Ya estoy despierto, gracias- le respondí al sirviente, había dormido apenas 2 horas, me sentía muy cansado, pero en definitiva necesitaba desperezarme ya, miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que ya se veía el capitolio, el gran estadio ya no daba la entrada a la ciudad, lo habían demolido del todo, en su lugar habían creado una flamante estatua de un sinsajo, oh perfecto, pensé, no la dejan salir, pero aún la mantienen como símbolo de libertad, que extraños que son.

Llegamos a la estación, nadie sabía que yo venía, caminé llevando mi mochila, que era lo único que traía, caminé por la ciudad recordando la última vez que estuve en la gran explanada, ya todo el desastre lo habían limpiado, el suelo volvía a estar limpio y brillante, la casa de Snow ahora era la de Paylot, las personas caminaban tranquilas, hablaban entre ellas y yo solo podía recordar el día que la vi morir, de pronto todo se repitió en mi mente la vi correr vestida de blanco, como una enfermera, la vi correr para ayudar a los niños heridos, el destello me segó por un instante, impotencia, de nuevo esa impotencia que sentí al tenerla entre mis brazos respirando su último aliento, mientras apagaba los restos de fuego que la estaban consumiendo, mi pobre niña, sus ojos enrojecidos me miraron por última vez y su sonrisa recién deformada por la explosión hizo que mi corazón se contrajera –duerme Prim, descansa mi linda niña- fue lo último que le dije, sentí su mano apretarme fuertemente y su mirada apagarse ante mi vista, su vida se me esfumó de las manos, los gritos de Katniss invadían mi mente, sabía que era ella, sus lamentos eran inconfundibles, pero yo no podía dejar a mi Prim, no podía separarme de ella, aún su cuerpo estaba aquí, aún ella estaba aquí desangrándose entre mis regazos, sentí que me separaban de ella, pero yo no quería soltarla, me aferraba a su cuerpo mutilado, mi linda niña, no podía dejarla, no podía, no la abandonaría, ella nunca lo hizo conmigo, me abracé más a su cuerpo inerte, me arrastraron por la nieve, y yo no la soltaba, la quería junto a mí, aún el recuerdo no es nítido, varias personas llegaron a quitarme sus restos de mis brazos, las golpeé, les grité, pero al final mis fuerzas claudicaron y vi alejarse sus restos de mí…

-¿Chico estás bien?- una señora estaba junto a mí, durante mi recuerdo había logrado caminar hasta el punto exacto donde la explosión había matado a Prim, me encontraba de rodillas y las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. –Oh pero si tu eres Peeta, Peeta Mellark, venga muchacho le ayudo, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?-

La señora me jaló hasta sentarme en una banca, mis lágrimas eran incontrolables, eran silenciosas, sin sollozos, sin lamentos, estos estaban dentro de mí, estrujándome el corazón.

-Estoy bien señora, gracias- dije aún sin quitar la vista del suelo –es sólo…-

-¿Los recuerdos? Lo sé, yo perdí a mi hijo aquí, tenía solo 10 años, las explosiones lo mataron, no hay día que no venga aquí, y cada vez se me hace más dura su partida, es triste lo sé, pero aún tengo a mi esposo y mi hijo mayor por los que tengo que vivir, usted tiene a su sinsajo, tiene que ser fuerte por ella-

Las palabras de la señora eran tan acertadas, todo el capitolio sabía nuestra historia, para muchos éramos héroes, para muchos Katniss y yo éramos un matrimonio, no sería yo quien hiciera caer la mentira, si yo mismo la había creado y era lo que más deseaba.

-Siento mucho su pérdida señora-

-Y yo siento la tuya, me tengo que ir, ya sabes Peeta lucha por hacer feliz al sinsajo, los recuerdos van y vienen, los hermosos momentos que hayas vivido con las personas que perdimos, se quedan aquí- dijo señalándose el corazón –adiós muchacho-

Sequé mis lágrimas y me levanté –Adiós mi hermosa Prim, algún día nos volveremos a ver- dije a modo de despido y caminé rumbo al consultorio de Aurelis.

-Muchacho, no pensé verte tan pronto, pasa por favor- dijo Aurelis al verme frente a su puerta -¿estás bien muchacho? Te noto algo triste-

-No es nada, solo pasé por la explanada-

-Ya veo, yo siempre voy, todas las tardes cuando cae el sol, todos tenemos nuestra forma de despedirnos de esos días-

-Sí- fue lo único que dije.

-te adelantaste una semana a tu revisión, ¿está todo bien con Katniss?-

-Con ella todo perfecto, por cierto ¿puedo hacer una llamada?-

-Adelante muchacho, adelante-

Me levanté para marcar el número de teléfono de Haymitch _–¿Hola?-_ contestó Katniss casi de inmediato, eso me decía que estaba junto al teléfono, me reí, me la imaginaba impaciente.

-Hola preciosa-

_-Peeta deseaba que llamaras, ¿estás bien, te fue bien en el viaje?_-

-Si, me costó dormir, como es normal, no estabas junto a mí, ¿cómo estás tú?-

_-Bien bien, luchando contra Haymitch, anoche nos pusimos a completar el libro de recuerdos con sus recuerdos, hemos escrito varias partes, solo faltan tus dibujos… sabes Peeta, te extraño mucho…-_

-Yo a ti preciosa, te quedarás donde Haytmich ¿verdad?-

_-Aquí estaré esperándote-_

-De acuerdo preciosa, más tarde te llamo, te amo- se hizo una pausa, yo siempre la amé, ahora le tocaba el turno a ella de decírmelo y confirmármelo.

_-Yo también te amo y mucho_- dijo finalmente _–espero tu llamada-_

Me senté de nuevo frente a Aurelis, el tren había durado toda la noche en llegar hasta aquí, así que ahora era de día, hora del desayuno, después de estar hablando de mi tratamiento y de la vida que Katniss y yo estábamos llevando, Aurelis solo me pidió que tuviésemos la precaución de un embarazo, hace mucho no veía a Katniss y no estaba seguro de que ella pudiese enfrentar algo así, salimos de la casa para ir a desayunar y luego nos encaminamos a los laboratorios de Beete, para ver los resultados de los análisis que le habían hecho a la rosa con la que Gale se había pinchado en casa de Katniss, Haymitch se había hecho a la tarea de avisarle a todo aquel que quisiera hablar con él del hallazgo de rosas blancas.

-Oh Peeta es un gusto volverte a ver- dijo Beete abrazandome –Es un gusto, en serio un gran gusto-

-Igual Beete, me alegra ver que estás bien-

-Entre lo que se puede, imagino que vienes por los análisis de la rosa, bueno verás, si son rosas alteradas, no solo son el veneno de rastrevíspulas, sino que cada una tiene una solución de tu sangre que ha sido alterada para sentir ese odio que sentías por ella, es un trabajo muy bien hecho, si me permites, es muy complejo, pero si evidentemente, cualquier persona que tuviese rose con la flor, sentiría lo que tú, cuando llegaste al hospital del 13, odio hacia ella-

-Mmm ahora entiendo, igual se está haciendo una revisión extenuante en la casa, no queremos nada de esas flores, por cierto quería ver si tal vez ustedes me ¿puedan ayudar?-

-Nosotros ¿a qué?- dijeron al unísono Aurelis y Beete.

-Quisiera ver si puedo comprar parte del bosque que está en el distrito 12-

-¿El bosque, para qué quieres el bosque?- preguntó Aurelis.

-Deseo formalizar mi relación con Katniss, y no quiero que tengamos que vivir en las casas que nos dio el capitolio, eso es como mantener el recuerdo, quisiera construir una casa en el bosque y poder vivir ahí-

-¿Cuánto te gustaría comprar?tienes suficiente dinero para adquirirlo todo-

-Con que el lago quede en mi propiedad estoy feliz-

-Pero Peeta, no es cierto que también quedarías con la parte donde se enterraron a las … ya sabes… a las personas…-

-¿A los que murieron en el distrito tras las bombas? Si eso quedaría en mi propiedad, no tengo problema, ahí también está toda mi familia-

-Sigues siendo el chico valiente de siempre, creo que Katniss te ha dado más fortaleza-

-Puede que sí, ¿entonces me ayudarán en eso?-

-Claro, ¿Kat lo sabe?- preguntó Beete.

-No sería una sorpresa-

-¿Cómo harás para que sea una sorpresa y ella no se dé cuenta que se está construyendo una casa?-

-Porque ahí entras tú- dije señalando a Aurelis –tenemos que hablar con Paylot, para decirle que necesitas hacerle un chequeo a Katniss, y que consideras que sería de gran ayuda para fortalecer la unión de los distritos, el volverla a ver-

-Oye todo lo tenías planeado- se rieron de mí.

Pasamos la tarde hablando con Paylot, al final accedió a que Katniss pudiera venir al capitolio, pero solo durante 3 días, y podía pasar 3 días en cada distrito, no más, también se acordó la venta de un terreno del bosque, que incluyera el lago y la cueva del manantial y pues bueno en ese terreno quedó la fosa común que se hizo para sepultar a los residentes del 12, la construcción de la casa quedó concordada para dentro de un mes, cuando sacara a Katniss del distrito.

_-Hola-_

-Hola preciosa, ¿ya te alistas para ir a la cama?-

_-Jaja pues sí, pero me tendré que dormir sola-_

-Desearía poder acompañarte y acurrucarte a mi lado, besarte, acariciar tu suave piel y recorrer tus muslos hasta…-

_-Peeta_- me regañó Katniss riendo.

-Nadie me escucha Kat, estoy solo, déjame decirte todo lo que te haría- dije meloso.

_-Mmm bueno-_

-Como decía, te acariciaría las muslos hasta meter mis manos entre tus piernas y acariciaría tu entrada como se que te gusta, besaría tu monte y te comería a besos tu intimidad-

_-Oh Peeta, cuando hablas así me pones muy…-_

-¿Caliente, húmeda, excitada?-

_-Si a todo-_

-Perfecto preciosa, perfecto que te pongas así para mí, no tienes idea como reacciono yo al imaginarme entre tus piernas, penetrándote una y otra vez, y hacerte gemir y gritar mi nombre-

_-Peeta ya basta, Haymitch acaba de entrar-_

-De acuerdo preciosa, mañana me voy de aquí, salgo temprano, espero estar ahí para la noche, y deseo hacerte mía para reponerte estas dos noches que no he dormido a tu lado, te amo preciosa-

_-Yo también te amo, Peeta, que pases buenas noches amor-_

-Buenas noches preciosa, descansa y sueña haciendo el amor conmigo-

_-Jajaja Peeta buenas noches, pórtate bien- se despidió riendo, era maravilloso escuchar su risa, desde ya deseaba poder tenerla entre mis brazos._

Me fui a dormir y esa noche soñé haciendo el amor con Katniss en la preciosa pradera de las farolitas, bajo la luz de la luna, besando su piel y haciéndola mía para siempre, como siempre he deseado.

* * *

**Katniss bella luz:** saluditos linda, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por mandar tu mensajitos.

**Juliper22**: cariño hace tiempo no te leo, extraño tus efusivos comentarios, jaja, espero estés bien, si hubo sorpresa en el capitolio pero no mala, jaja, besitos y saludos.

**JekaMellark:** gracias por tus buenos deseos, hasta el momento todo bien con la u, que bueno que te gusta mi post sinsajo, es alegador, jajaja, besitos.

Saluditos a los nuevos: **Yukikandavobifield, DLTHG13**, y a todos los demás, saluditos a todos, los invito a mandarme sus mensajitos, siempre los contesto, besitos y nos leemos chau.


	20. Una vida más

Katniss

El día había trascurrido tan lento, la espera de Peeta se me hacía eterna, me senté en las gradas de la casa de Haymitch a esperar que callera la noche, pero al final el sueño me venció y me fui a recostar al sofá.

-Katniss, vamos preciosa despierta- Haymitch me hablaba con tranquilidad, casi en un susurro, abrí los ojos y la noche ya había caído –Kat preciosa necesito que te despiertes, para decirte algo importante, pasó algo malo-

Escuchar esa frase me hizo despertar casi de inmediato -¿Qué pasó, qué hora es, dónde está Peeta?- Haymitch y Sae estaban frente a mí, se veían preocupados, Sae se cubría la cara con un pañuelo -¿Qué pasó Haymitch, dime ya qué pasó?-

Haymitch respiró profundo y se sentó a mi lado –Katniss saliendo del distrito 10 el tren tuvo un accidente, se salió de las vías y…- se detuvo.

-¿Dónde está Peeta? ¿Haymitch, dónde está Peeta?-

-Kat, preciosa tranquilízate, por favor-

-No me pidas que me tranquilice, dime ¿dónde está?- la voz se me quebraba, sentía un hueco en el estómago que no me dejaba respirar bien.

-Kat, Peeta está desaparecido-

-¿Desaparecido?- pregunté esperanzada.

-Hubo muchos muertos, aún están revisando el lugar, pero de Peeta no se sabe nada-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Gale llamó-

-¿Gale? Quiero hablar con Gale- si alguien me podía ayudar ahora era él.

-Ya debe de estar por llegar-

-¿Ya debe de estar por llegar?¿pero qué hora es?- miré al reloj de la pared, las 4:25 de la mañana, todo este tiempo Peeta perdido y yo dormida, sentí nauseas, y tuve que correr al baño a vomitar.

Después de terminar de vomitar, me senté en el piso y me solté a llorar, de nuevo esa soledad tan grande me invadió, por qué me tenía que pasar a mí, la única persona que me quedaba y amaba, me la estaban arrebatando, la vida me lo arrebataba.

-Catnip, abre la puerta por favor- dijo Gale golpeando la puerta.

Me levanté corriendo, me lavé la boca y abrí, lo abracé fuerte y volví a llorar desconsolada –necesito que me ayudes Gale, necesito buscarlo, por favor ayúdame-

-A eso vine, tranquila, hablé con Paylot y ella dijo que me podías acompañar a buscarlo-

-Vamos ya entonces- me solté de su abrazo y salí corriendo a vestirme, pasados 20 minutos estaba lista con uno de los trajes que Cinna había creado para cuando fui el desgraciado sinsajo, botas altas, y mis queridos arco y flecha, llegué a la casa de Haymitch y ellos sin decir nada me indicaron que entrara en la gran camioneta, estuvimos viajando por casi 5 horas, hasta que se podía ver en el horizonte unas grandes llamaradas, el olor a humo y carne quemada era insoportable.

Salimos de la camioneta y de inmediato nos entregaron unas máscaras para poder respirar y un auricular.

-Muy bien, el accidente ocurrió a un kilómetro de aquí, pero las llamas son tantas que no nos dejan pasar, están mandando deslizadores con agua para calmar las llamas, pero el viento no ha cooperado mucho, ¿hacia dónde crees que pudo haber ido Peeta?- dijo Gale, calzándose unas botas.

-Yo no lo sé, necesito caminar- empecé a caminar entre la maleza, el bosque se hacía cada vez más denso, las llamas seguían estando a mi derecha, el calor era insoportable, el sonido de las llamas inundaba mi cerebro y no me dejaba pensar –vamos Peeta dame una señal- susurré.

Estuvimos caminando por más de una hora bosque adentro, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas hasta que vi en una rama un pedazo de hoja de dibujo, estaba rasgada sin importancia, pero podía reconocer esos finos trazos de lápiz en cualquier parte.

-Es de Peeta- dije tomando en trozo de hoja -¿qué hay aquí cerca?-

Gale sacó un mapa y comenzó a ojearlo –aquí cerca, un riachuelo, a más o menos 5 kilómetros, lejos del fuego-

-Es para ahí donde debemos ir- fuimos descendiendo por la ladera, hasta ver el riachuelo a lo lejos, sentía una fuerte corazonada, sabía que él debía estar ahí, sabía que lo encontraría como en la primera arena, junto al riachuelo, él tenía que estar ahí, debía estar ahí.

Me apresuré a bajar, pero resbalé, caí golpeándome fuerte la espalda y la cabeza, y rodé los últimos 20 metros, hasta llegar a tocar el borde del río, sentí un terrible dolor que me cubría el cuerpo, más que cuando Johana había arrancado el rastreador, grité de dolor y escuché muy a lo lejos una voz conocida.

-¡Katniss, Katniss, por Dios amor!-

-¿Peeta?- susurré, sentí como me tomaba entre sus brazos y abrí los ojos, y lo ví, mirándome con esos profundos ojos azules, en los que la pupila casi desaparecía –Oh Peeta, no me abandones- en enderecé y lo abracé fuerte.

-Jamás amor, jamás, gracias por venir por mí, sabía que me encontrarías- me dijo en el oído.

-Katniss, Peeta, ¿están bien? ¿De quién es la sangre?- escuché decir a Gale, que venía bajando por la ladera.

-Es de ella, yo solo tengo rasguños, debemos de llevarla al hospital rápido, es mucha sangre-

-Peeta te amo- fue lo último que dije y me desmayé.

Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, abrí los ojos y vi a Peeta acostado a mi lado dormido, me tenía abrazada, toqué su cabello rubio suavemente y este se despertó de inmediato.

-Peeta, creí que te perdería de nuevo-

-No preciosa, yo haré hasta lo imposible por estar siempre a tu lado-

-No me dejes nunca-

-Jamás- hizo una pausa, se recostó en los codos y me miró –Kat, amor, mi amor por ti es demasiado y necesito que tu amor por mí sea igual, a veces nos pasan cosas que no planeamos, que vemos venir, pero no las planeamos, a pesar de lo que nos pase, yo nunca te abandonaré y no espero que tu no lo hagas-

-Así será, pero no te entiendo-

A Peeta se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y una lágrima se le escapó –la caída que te diste nos hizo perder algo a ti y a mí, algo que no lo teníamos planeado- me tocó el vientre y de inmediato entendí.

-¿Yo estaba em…?- No pude terminar la frase, nunca había querido tener hijos, pero ahora que había perdido uno, la tristeza me invadió –yo no sabía, no creí que, ¿pero y las pastillas, nosotros..? Oh Peeta lo siento tanto-

-Tranquila Kat, al menos tú estás bien, al parecer no nos comenzamos a proteger a tiempo y pues resultó de tu primera vez conmigo…Kat no llores, amor, por favor, no llores, no era lo que esperábamos, sé que tú nunca has querido tener hijos, no te culpes por favor preciosa-

-Lo siento tanto Peeta, es cierto que nunca he querido, pero ahora me siento tan triste, es otra vida que me deja Peeta, otra que muere a causa mía-

-No Kat, por favor no, no hagas eso, no era nuestro momento, no te culpes de nuevo, por favor amor, no podría soportar que te vuelvas a alejar de mí, esta vez lo enfrentaremos juntos, por favor no lo vuelvas hacer-

¿Por qué me sentía tan triste si yo nunca había querido algo así? Pero aún así la tristeza me invadía y me sentía en un hoyo negro.

-Katniss por favor no me dijes, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo- es cierto, eso habíamos acordado, yo no podía dejarlo y él no me podría dejar, ahora debemos de estar juntos.

-Gracias por siempre ser tú Peeta- Respiré profundo le sonreí, intentando dejar pasar el dolor –Peeta ahora me toca hacerte una pregunta-

-La que quieras preciosa –

-¿Fuimos una familia por unos días, real o no?-

Él rió tranquilo, me besó la frente y contestó –Real mi amor, fuimos una familia real –

* * *

¿Qué tal mis queridos lectores? No sé si con este capítulo me van a odiar, pero a mí me encantó, creo que a veces todo ocupa un poco de dramatismo, saluditos a todas y a todos, los quiero.

**Katniss Bella Luz**: hola linda, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, ya veremos más adelante como les irá con la vuelta del sinsajo, besitos.

**JekaMellark**: Peeta Perfección sin dudas, el plan sigue adelante, saluditos, espero leer qué opinas de este nuevo Cap.

**Juliper22:** Oye chica pero ya extrañaba tus comentarios, te me habías desaparecido… jaja ¿vaporón?, siempre el vaporón presente al hablar del hermoso, precioso y perfecto Peeta, qué te puedo decir el es simplemente único, ya quiero leer qué opinas de este capítulo, sabes que tus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, besitos bella.

**Miraura21**: saludos linda, es cierto es un Peeta muy muy muy caliente, y perfecto con toda su imperfección, espero te haya gustado la historia.

**Peetkat:** mi querida y perdida Peetkat, cuando leas esto sabrás que extraño tus comentarios, en algún momento no volveremos a leer, besito guapa.

Saluditos y abrazos a los que se han unido: **Lauranegrete95, Ady Mellark87**, y a los que ya se mantenían y no he vuelto a saber de ellos, espero estén bien, besitos.


	21. La mejor celebración

Peeta

Tres semanas después del accidente, las cosas habían empeorado, Katniss pasaba gran parte del día durmiendo o nadando en el lago, casi no hablaba conmigo, pero yo no la dejaba encerrarse en sí misma, la llevaba conmigo a pasear al bosque, a veces visitábamos el distrito, pero siempre permanecía callada, pensativa, siempre abrazada a mí, la casa del distrito ya había sido limpiada, habían encontrado más de 100 rosas ocultas, cómo se notaba que Snow nos odiaba.

-Amor, ya nos podemos venir a vivir aquí de nuevo, ¿qué opinas?- le pregunté.

-Quiero quedarme en el bosque- dijo susurrando.

-De acuerdo preciosa, nos quedaremos el tiempo necesario-

Fue lo único que dijo, caminamos hasta la panadería, ya estaba terminada, y con todos los implementos listos.

-Mi amor siéntate aquí, prepararé algo rico- dije sentándola en una silla junto al horno, desde donde yo pudiese verla, comencé amasando la harina, esto me mantenía entretenido, me hacía olvidar lo que estaba viviendo de nuevo, el sentirla a ella tan distante me partía el corazón.

-¿Peeta?- la voz de Katniss me llegó a lo lejos -¿Peeta?-

-¿Qué pasó Katniss?- dije algo frustrado.

-Lamento que estés molesto-

-No estoy molesto, estoy bien, muy bien Katniss, no estoy nada molesto-

-Es obvio que sí, estás haciendo pan, no golpeando un saco de boxeo-

-¿Qué?- miré la masa que tenía al frente y me di cuenta a que se refería, básicamente había estado golpeándola sin darle forma alguna, me llevé las manos a la cara frustrado, Katniss llegó por detrás y me abrasó.

-Lo siento Peeta, no, no te toques la cara te estás ensuciando- dijo mientras me bajaba las manos.

Me alejé de ella y fui a lavarme la cara, mientras me secaba, sabía que me miraba, lo podía sentir –Kat, yo pensé que iba a poder volver a hacerlo funcionar, como antes, pensé que esta vez no me dejarías sólo, pero aún lo volviste hacer, yo intento ser fuerte, pero ya me estoy cansando, ya no puedo, mis fuerzas se quedaron en la arena, mis fuerzas se agotaron con tu anterior recaída y ahora mis fuerzas ya no dan a más, si tú no me ayudas, yo ya no sé qué hacer Kat-

-¿Me vas a dejar?-

-No Kat, eso jamás, te di mi promesa- respiré profundo –Pero dime ¿cómo hacer para volver a pasar por esto y que no me arrastres contigo, dime cómo tener fuerza para ti y para mí?, el bebé era de ambos, yo también lo perdí y no te echo la culpa de eso, no lo hagas tú, avanza Kat, por favor avanza, deja el pasado atrás y haz un futuro conmigo por favor, avanza para mí, eres y siempre serás mi vida, ahora y siempre, forma una vida conmigo, es más grande mi miedo a que tú me dejes, que el que tú tienes de que sea yo el que se vaya, te lo ruego Kat, reacciona-

Katniss comenzó a llorar, se acercó a mí y me abrazó, aún sollozando dijo –Yo no te dejaría jamás, perdona por no saber cómo enfrentarme a la vida, nunca tuve a alguien que me amara tanto como tú, y creo que me encierro para no herirte, creo que me equivoqué-

-Totalmente Kat, eres una tonta preciosa- dije abrazándola fuerte –Dime ¿qué hacer para verte sonreír de nuevo, adoro tu sonrisa, dime cómo recuperarla?-

-¿Aún está en pie el viaje por el país?-

-Dentro de una semana, sí-

-Bien, iremos, te prometo ser mejor compañía de la que he sido-

-No quiero una mejor compañía, quiero a mi Katniss-

-Bésame Peeta-

Extrañaba tanto sus labios, la tomé del rostro y la abracé fuerte a mí, nuestros labios se unieron en un profundo beso, sentí las manos de Katniss desabrochar mi cremallera, y comenzar a acariciar mi miembro que estaba deseoso de reaccionar para ella, la besé con más pasión sintiendo sus caricias subir y bajar a lo largo de mi miembro.

-Te deseo- le susurré.

-Yo también te deseo, quiero que estés dentro mío-

Desabroché sus pantalones y estos cayeron al suelo, la tomé por la cintura y la senté en la mesa que estaba cubierta de harina, me acerqué a ella y suavemente mientras nos seguíamos besando la fui penetrando poco a poco, dándole tiempo para que su vagina se acoplara a mí, sentía su piel abrazando mi miembro, sentía sus vibraciones, su calentura, su deseo.

Comencé a penetrarla una y otra vez, su respiración se agitaba, sentía su aliento en mi cuello, sus gemidos comenzaban a perturbar mi concentración, sabía que si gemía era porque le gustaba, ya conocía cada sonido suyo, la penetré con fuerza, golpeando una y otra vez su hermosa vagina con mi pelvis, estaba totalmente hundido en ella, deliciosa, excitante como siempre, cada vez que lo hacía con ella era mi deseo hecho realidad, tanto tiempo había pasado deseando sentir su cuerpo cómo ahora, que cada vez que lo había hecho con ella mi excitación llegaba al 100, haciéndola gritar de placer, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerme saber que le gustaba lo que le hacía?

-¿Te gusta?-

-Oh sí, Peeta, oh-

Su cuerpo empezó a contraerse, sus piernas temblaban alrededor de mí, sabía que su momento su acercaba.

-Vamos preciosa, déjalo salir para mí-

-Ahhhhhj- Katniss elevó su pelvis, apretándola hacia mí, y dejó salir su orgasmo, llevábamos tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, que el sentir su cuerpo vibrando, no pude más y me vine dentro de ella con una fuerte eyaculación.

-Eres deliciosa Kat, te amo-

-Yo también te amo, gracias por hacerme recordar de lo que me pierdo-

-Siempre estaré feliz de recordártelo-

Ella rió de mi ofrecimiento y yo por fin supe que su periodo de depresión estaba comenzando a terminar.

Esa noche fuimos a la pradera de las farolitas y nos quedamos a dormir ahí, bajo la luz de la luna. La semana siguiente las cosas habían mejorado, Katniss reía más, incluso Gordo había vuelto y ella pasaba largas horas jugando con él, mientras yo pintaba, escucharla reír era música para mis oídos.

El día antes de partir a nuestro paseo por los distritos, decidimos nadar en el lago, desnudos, tal y como siempre lo hacíamos.

-Peeta ¿no es cierto que hoy es tú cumpleaños?- dijo Katniss abrazándome.

-Sí, pero no espero que lo celebren, nunca nadie lo ha celebrado cómo se supone que debería ser, a mi madre no le gustaba, mis hermanos me regalaban pinturas y mi padre me hacía un pequeño pastel y me cantaba cumpleaños, esa era toda mi celebración-

-¿Puedo yo celebrar tu cumpleaños?-

-¿Y cómo lo harías?- dije abrazándola por detrás, mientras le tocaba los pechos.

-Ey no, eso es un regalo extra, yo quiero cantarte cumpleaños- dijo riendo.

-Y si te cubro de lustre, así serías mi pastel, y pues yo te comería-

-Peeta es enserio- dijo haciendo pucheros mientras reía.

-Bueno amor, tú me puedes celebrar el cumpleaños, pero al final tendrás que dejarme comerte-

-Oh bien, yo no me enojo, te quedarás aquí mientras yo voy al distrito, pero necesito que me ayudes en algo-

-¿Qué ocupas?-

-Un pastel-

-De acuerdo yo haré mi pastel-

-No, no, tu lo cocinas, yo lo decoro-

-¿Tú lo decorarás? De acuerdo, te dejaré todo listo, ahora me encantaría recordar cómo te hice mía en este lago, hace algún tiempo-

-Oh por supuesto que sí cumpleañero- Katniss nadó hacia mí y se sentó en mis piernas, haciendo que mi pene quedara tocando su entrada, ella lo tomó con sus manos y lo llevó hasta dentro suyo, me fascinaba esta Katniss tan audaz y desinhibida era increíblemente existente.

Katniss volvió del distrito cerca de las 4 de la tarde, yo estaba sentado fuera de la casa con Gordo en las piernas, cuando la vi bajar con un montón de bolsas entre los brazos, bajé a Gordo y fui al encuentro de Kat.

-Hola amor déjame ayudarte- dije al verla.

-Gracias, ya no aguanto más- cogí las bolsas y cajas y con facilidad las llevé hasta la casa, Katniss en el momento en que entró se tumbó en la cama –estoy exhausta-

Me acosté a su lado y la abracé –te amo, pero no entiendo ¿por qué compraste tantas cosas?-

-Ah ya lo verás, ¿hiciste mi pastel?-

-Está en la mesita, esperándote-

-Oh bien perfecto, Peeta, quiero que te vayas a dar una vuelta y vengas más tarde cómo a las 6-

-¿Me vas a preparar una fiesta sorpresa de la que ya sé?-

-No seas aguafiestas, nunca he hecho esto, pero estoy segura que tú te lo mereces, así que vete-

-De acuerdo, pero dame un beso, iré a la pradera, volveré al atardecer-

Me despedí de Katniss y me fui, estuve en la pradera pintando una imagen de Katniss riendo, llevaba tiempo esa imagen en mi cabeza, ahora quería compartirla y plasmarla en papel. Poco a poco me fui quedando sin luz, hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a salir, guardé todas mis cosas y fui hasta la cabaña, la puerta estaba abierta, dentro solo se veía a Katniss de un lado a otro.

-Llegué, oh vaya que guapa estas- Katniss llevaba un vestido blanco largo con bordados naranja en la cintura, con un escote bastante profundo, el cabello lo tenía suelto –te vez hermosa Kat-

-Gracias, ven acá- dejé mis cosas en la cama y caminé a ella, me dio vuelta hacia la puerta y me tapó los ojos con la manos -¿listo?- asentí, me quitó las manos de los ojos.

-¡SORPRESA!- Haymitch, Sae, el doctor Aurelis, Johana, Annie –¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

El sentimiento de felicidad me invadió –Cuando mi familia estaba viva, nunca me celebraron los cumpleaños, ahora que he formado una nueva familia me siento tan completo, gracias, en serio gracias a todos- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin yo poder contenerlas, el recordar la muerte de mi familia me hacía entristecer, Katniss me abrazó y me besó, todos aplaudieron y la tristeza se fue apagando.

La velada fue muy acogedora, Aurelis, Johana y Annie habían venido para acompañarnos en el viaje por los distritos, todos partiríamos mañana, Haymith no estaba ebrio y era una muy buena compañía, pasamos el resto de la noche riendo y hablando de todo, a Annie le quedaba un par de meses para que naciera su hijo, esto la mantenía en tierra y muy tranquila.

Katniss había decorado nuestra pequeña cabaña con globos y serpentinas, el pastel lo había dejado sobre la mesa y cuando me acerqué a verlo me quedé sin aliento, había dibujado dos corazones y bajo de ellos escribió: ¿Peeta, te casarías conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí- le respondí abrazándola

-¿Te casarías conmigo hoy?-

-¿Ya, en serio, así lo quieres?- pregunté emocionado. Ella asintió y me entregó una caja, la abrí y dentro había un pan en forma de corazón.

-¿Estás segura, no quiero que te arrepientas luego?-

-Jamás me arrepentiría de esto-

Abracé fuerte a Katniss y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-Así que sí hay boda- dijo Johana – en mi distrito los esposos reciben un anillo cada uno en señal de alianza, yo les traje este regalito entonces- dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja a Kat, quien la abrió y adentro tenía un par de añillos de oro.

-Yo les traje una botellita con agua salada deben de tocar sus labios con el agua- dijo Annie.

-Yo no les traje nada- dijo Haymith –pero igual me alegro mucho por mis tortolitos.

Para el final de la noche, Katniss y yo, habíamos tocado nuestros labios con el agua salada, puesto nuestro anillos alianza y estábamos listos para quemar nuestro pan, no había sido la boda más impactante, pero era la mejor de las bodas para ella y para mí.

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, lamento no haber escrito antes, pero estuve muy muy ocupada con la universidad, por cierto les comento a las que me habían preguntado, ya pasé este cuatrimestre con buenas notas, por eso estaba tan estresada, bueno aquí les dejé un capítulo que espero les haya gustado. saludito a todas y a todos:

**Katniss bella luz**: "le sigan dando duro y parejo" jajaja me llamó tanto la atención esta frase que usaste, yo soy de Costa Rica y eso es muy tico, acaso eres de por aquí?

**Peekat**: creo que tu y yo hemos andado muy perdidas ultimamente, oh que vida la de las mujeres ocupadas jajaja. Sé a que te refieres con lo del Peeta de los primeros fics, era super ardiente, pero aquí entre nos, muchas veces escribo con respecto de como me siento, y a veces ando muy lujuriosa y otras un poco más despistada, pero tranquila tengo planes para volver a traer a ese Peeta salvaje a escena, solo espéralo, estoy segura que como dicen los españoles: te pondrá a 100. Besitos preciosa, nos leemos.

**Miraura21:** espero te haya gustado el capítulo, espero mensajito ;)

**JekaMellark:** concuerdo contigo, no todo debe ser miel sobre hojuelas, aunque si hablamos de que uno es la hojuela y Peeta es la miel, yo no me opongo y tu?

**Ady Mellark87:** Creo que también le tienes odio a Gale, jajajaja deberíamos de formar un club, jajaja, yyyyyyyy pues se supone que tiene que haber bebes, ya veré como meterlos en mi historia. besitos.

**Juliper22:** te me pusiste sentimental, pero que te puedo decir, si nos vamos a la vida real, siempre hay altibajos, este capítulo saca ese bajonazo, espero te guste.

**Karito234fanrob:** ya estoy de vuela linda, nos leemos.

Saluditos para los nuevos:** Padli4489, Danaah, Cariz10, GabiiSt95, OrionMellark. **

AAAAAHHHHHH SE ME OLVIDABA, ya estoy trabajando en los capítulos del otro fic, pronto les actualizo.


End file.
